Pretty Green Eyes
by littleboots1996
Summary: Connie is in control of the ED and to everyone around her is on top of everything in her life. But there are somethings she jsut can't control, including how she feels and acts around him. Focused around Connie and other characters, but will feature a lot of Zax and Riain. The title of this fic is from a song and will become relevant/obvious why I chose it later :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of heels hitting the floor was echoing through the department before anyone saw her. Walking in, in her louboutin's, Connie looked flawless as she picked up some files from reception before entering her office. Sitting down at her desk she noticed the pile of paperwork that she had to complete by the end of the shift.

Zoe was at the nurses' station addressing the staff for the day as Connie had gone upstairs for a meeting with Guy Self, leaving her in charge. "Okay I think that's everything, Rita anything I've forgotten?" She turned to her colleague who shook her head "Nope, think that's everything… Have a good day guys."

Rita and Zoe stood speaking once everyone else had left. "So are you all set for the wedding? You know we have to have a hen party right?" Zoe rolled her eyes as they made their way through to reception to meet their patients. "Yeah, Max has taken care of most of it… And I just want a quiet one, no drama." She looked at Rita who nodded smiling before Zoe walked off with a patient. Robyn approached Rita as she called for her patient. "Are we really going to let her have a 'quiet' night-" "Who said anything about it being quiet?" Rita grinned as they walked back towards cubicles.

After a few hours of Connie being in meetings and sifting through paperwork which should have been completed hours ago, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She didn't look up as they entered and walked towards her desk. "Erm, Mrs Beauchamp everyone's going out for a drink tonight and I was wandering if you were joining us?"

Connie looked up and noticed Cal was standing in-front of her desk smiling. She sat back in her chair before looking towards him. "And what would have given you the impression that I'd want to spend any extra time with you than I have to?" The smile faded from Cal's face as he turned around to walk out the office. "Dr Knight…" he turned to face her again "Close the door on your way out." He turned back around shaking his head not believing her, yet not being able to stop thinking about her.

Zoe was standing outside having a cigarette when Connie wandered outside. She noticed her colleague standing around the corner from her before heading towards her. "Everything alright?" Connie nodded leaning back against the wall. "Yeah, I just needed 5 minutes out of there. Crazy how mad it can all seem after being away for a few weeks…" Zoe nodded "I can understand that. Why don't you come out tonight, have a drink?" Connie looked over and had a long list of reasons in her head why she shouldn't go but for a moment her brain and mouth weren't connected. "Okay, after work I assume?"

Zoe left Connie standing outside and met Max near her office. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me Mr Walker." He smiled as his fiancé closed the space between them. "Well it'd be a bit weird to stalk the woman you're going to marry, but yes in theory." She smiled as he leant forward and kissed her before they parted ways returning to finish their shifts.

So in the space of a few moment Connie had refused drinks with Cal, to say yes to Zoe when he would be there anyway. Walking back inside after having a few minutes to herself Connie approached the nurses' station where Ethan was discussing something with Lily. "I'll rush the results and find you when they're back." Ethan left as Tess and Zoe approached the desk.

"So I hear you're joining us this evening?" Rita looked up after having spoken to Zoe. Connie nodded "It certainly appears that way. I won't be out long though." As she was speaking she noticed Cal lean forward on the desk across from her. He was looking down at the file but caught Connie's eye as he looked up. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to look away until she felt someone tapping her arm.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Connie turned back to Rita who was leaning on the desk. "I said don't flatter us too much by showing how much you're loving the thought of being with us out of hours." Connie smiled rolling her eyes "Oh don't worry Nurse Freeman, the thought is thrilling me…" Cal laughed pushing away from the desk and walking past Connie who watched him as he walked away. He thought someone was watching to turned round and noticed Connie still looking over, but she quickly walked away upon noticing him looking back.

Connie was in her office putting paperwork away as she heard someone at her door. "Hey you still coming?" Zoe was waiting in the doorway as Connie turned around. "I'll be over in a minute, I just need to finish up here." Zoe nodded "I'll get us a drink, see you in a bit." She walked away with Max joining the other members of staff.

Putting the folders away in the cupboard behind her desk she heard someone at her door again. "I'll be over in a minute…" There was no answer until she stood up and turned around. "I thought you didn't 'socialise' with us." Connie looked away closing the draw before putting her arms into her coat. "Well what can I say, some people are more persuasive than others…" Cal smiled, sighing before speaking again. "So can I buy you a drink?"

Connie walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. Cal was standing next to her leaning on the wall. She turned and locked the door, watching him look at her out of the corner of her eye. "So… Come on, what's with all the attention today?" They began walking out of the department. "Who says I don't pay this much attention every day?" Cal kept the slow pace walking next to Cal. They approached the pub but before they walked in Cal slowed down and reached out to Connie's arm. "Hang on a second…"

"Are we really going to be like this?" Connie looked up at him. "Like what? What do you mean 'we'?" Cal turned around and pulled Connie to the side of the building where nobody else could see them. "You know what I mean. Come on, before you went away you know that there was something-" "No there wasn't Cal, and I suggest you remember that too." Before she could say anything else he had moved down to her level and kissed her. She froze for a few moments not knowing whether to push him away or pull him closer.

Cal moved back slightly still staying close to her. "Really? You want to say that again?" Connie looked up at him "There is nothing between us and never will be." But instead of walking away while she had the chance she stayed exactly where she was. Again Cal leaned closer and placed his lips onto hers. His hands moved to her waist while she put hers around his neck kissing him back. This time it was Connie who broke the kiss before looking at Cal. "There's nothing…" She moved backwards looking at him the whole time before he began walking towards the door behind her.

All night Connie sat with Zoe discussing both work and personal things, and for the first time Connie spoke too. All the while she was noticing Cal across the table with Max and Ethan. Whenever he wasn't talking, he was looking at her which she secretly loved but of course would never show him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by since Connie had joined the team for a few drinks and she had barely given Cal a moment to speak to her. He had no idea where he stood with her, all he did know was that he wasn't giving up that quickly.

It was the anniversary of Jeff's death and the whole department were finding it hard today, even Connie. She hadn't spoken about that day much, but instead chose to ignore it completely. The day was dragging by slowly with nobody really being happy. "Right guys, who says that tonight we all ditch this place and have a few drinks… For Jeff?" Everyone looked up and smiled in agreement to Cal's suggestion. He wasn't at the accident, but everyone was involved in this one way or another. For that reason he found himself wandering over towards Connie's office and knocking on the door.

It was a particularly hard day for Dixie who appeared to be taking it out on Iain slightly. "Everything alright Dix? You know we're here for you right." She nodded before jumping back into the ambulance preparing to go to another shout.

Zoe was in her office with Max and Rita. "Have you seen Connie today? You'd think she would show her face a little more, today of all days." Rita was annoyed at the state of the department and lack of management today from the clinical lead but she wasn't about to start an argument over it… not today. "No, I'm going to go check on her in a bit. I think it's affecting her more than she'll admit too."

In the staffroom Charlie, Tess, Robyn and Lofty were sitting down with a cup of tea each. "You know it's hard to believe it's already been a year." Tess looked across at Robyn whose voice shook when she spoke. She rested her hand on top of the younger nurses smiling as they all went quiet again.

Lily had been distracting herself with patients all morning and was refusing to take much of a break. Ethan had noticed and was trying to speak to her. "You know you should really have a break… Just five minutes, clear your head a bit." She looked up but continued on "Thank you but I don't need to clear my head. I'm fine." Ethan shrugged before speaking again. "You know I'm not fine. I don't think Mrs Beauchamp is fine. Dixie and Iain haven't been fine all day, it's okay to not be okay Lily. It was difficult for all of us, especially when we were in the middle of it all."

He could see the tears beginning to form in Lily's eyes. He took the patient notes from her hands. "Go to the staffroom with the other, I'll take over this one for you." She just nodded and smiled a little before leaving for the staffroom.

Cal knocked on the office door quietly before opening it and stepping inside. He walked in and noticed Connie look away wiping at her eyes. "Hey, is everything alright?" Cal closed the door behind him gently before wandering towards her desk. "Everything's fine why wouldn't it be Dr Knight?" She sat at the desk biting at her nail while avoiding eye contact with Cal. He stood the other side of the desk just looking before sitting down opposite her.

"Well, seeing as everything's alright we're all going for a drink tonight-" "I'm not coming out Cal just because you think that something will happen between-" "It's for Jeff. I know you might not care but some of us do and want to remember him." Cal stood up and went for the door not stopping when Connie tried to speak again. "Oh god, I'm sor… Cal… I'm sorry." It didn't matter he had already left the office and closed the door leaving her sitting on her own once again.

The rest of the shift passed slowly before people began finishing and meeting outside the ED. "Are we waiting for anyone else?" Max looked around and was about to answer when Cal walked outside. "Alright guys. Head over, I'll wait here for the others-" Before he finished speaking Ethan walked out with Lily and Tess. Close behind them Connie strolled outside too. "First rounds on me tonight… It's the least I can do to thank everyone after today." Everyone turned and smiled towards the clinical lead before walking towards the pub.

Cal had walked off ahead slightly leaving Connie with Zoe. "I've been meaning to catch you all day, are you alright? It's just I know that it affected you more than you'd like us to think." They walked in silence after this until they got to the entrance of the pub. "Jeff was a good guy and a brilliant paramedic… What happened… I… If I could change it I would in a heartbeat." Zoe rested her hand on Connie's arm offering a warm smile before entering inside.

Everyone raised a glass and toasted to Jeff before settling down at tables and having smaller conversations. Iain was sitting up at the bar when Rita walked up and ordered herself a drink. "Lime and soda please…" she glanced sideways and noticed Iain smiling towards her. "Not like you to be drinking on your own." He smiled and had another mouthful of his drink before ordering another one. "Yet here I am hey."

Iain handed over the money for both his and Rita's drinks. "You didn't have to-" "It's alright I dare say I wanted to." Rita sat down at the bar next to Iain and sat there contently in silence for a while. Connie was sitting at a table by the window on her own while everyone else was grouped together. Cal walked away from the group towards the bar and grabbed himself a drink. He noticed his boss sitting alone staring aimlessly out of the window.

Connie was too engrossed in the window to realise someone walk up to the table. He placed a drink down in-front of her before sitting opposite. "You look like you need it." She turned back to face the man sitting with her before thanking him for the drink. "You know, everyone's been hurting today… For one reason or another and I know you're no different." Connie looked at the older man before having a sip of wine. "Charlie, Jeff should never have died… He did saving us, me. How is that right?"

"You know we could ditch this place…" Rita looked over her glass towards the paramedic sitting inches away from her. This wasn't the first time Rita felt butterflies in her stomach whilst with him, but she was refusing to give into them. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now-" "But it is an idea though." The pair were quiet for a while before Rita made her excuses to leave and head home. It didn't take Iain long to stand up and walk out after her.

"Rita, wait!" She turned around to see Iain walking towards her. "Come on, I mean don't tell me you haven't thought about it." She looked down, her cheeks flushing red. Iain stepped closer moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Rita looked up into his face before she felt herself moving backwards towards the wall. She felt the cold brick against the back of her shirt and before she knew it her hands moved around his neck as he leant in and kissed her.

The music changed quietly in the background making Connie pick up her bags to leave. The day had been long and it was beginning to get too much for the clinical lead. Before she had the opportunity to leave Cal approached the table. "Look, I know you're the cold-hearted boss who doesn't associate with us, but try it sometime… You know we have some brain cells and would understand if things were affecting you too." Connie stopped for a second before picking her bag up and heading to the door. Cal sighed ready to head back to the others when Connie spoke again.

"I'll probably regret this, but are you coming? I don't really fancy sitting round here any longer." Cal picked up his jacket before leaving after Connie. Outside Connie took a deep breath as Cal walked behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?" They began walking before Connie finally spoke. "It should have been me." Cal was lost but when he looked over at Connie and saw the tears in her eyes he knew what she had meant. He stopped and held onto her hands. "Don't ever say that again. What about your job? We all need you, I need you around as annoying as you are. What about your daughter? What would she have done without a mother?"

They sat on a bench for a while and as people passed by Connie just stared blankly on. "Connie, I know you don't particularly like me, that's clear but I am here if you ever need to talk to someone." There was a faint glimpse of a smile on her lips but it soon faded. "You're freezing, put this on." Cal took off his coat and put it around her shoulders before standing up. "Come on, let's get you home." He offered his hand towards Connie to help her up and to his surprise she took it.

They started walking again as Connie reached towards Cal's hand again. He held onto her as they walked the distance towards her house. It was beginning to get dark again and with every minute it got colder. Cal gently wrapped his arm around Connie's shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm. He walked her the whole way turning to face her once they were there. "I meant it earlier, I'm here for you." Connie stood in front of Cal looking up at him. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of her head as she hugged him tight.

"Wait, Cal…" she walked down the steps towards him and through her arms around his neck leaning forward. Her lips collided with his and her returned the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining about what just happened, but I'm going to go because I'll only end up hated even more. You need to get some sleep… I'll see you tomorrow Mrs B." He walked away backwards smiling at her as he went. Connie watched as he walked away, realising she was still in his coat. "Cal, what about your coat-" "I'll get it tomorrow, night!" She turned back to the door smiling and unlocking it before going in and up to bed. All of a sudden she realised just how worn out she was after today.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Thanks for reading this story, I've had a few ideas that I've wanted to write but I'm not too sure how they'll work. Please review and let me know what you think about this fic as I love to hear your opinions. If you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see feel free to review or message me, and I'll see what I can do. Once again, thank you! R &R :) Laura x**

Connie walked into the ED quietly that morning. Luckily for her everyone was busy doing something, everyone except Cal that was. Surprising. She walked towards her office when he looked up and noticed her looking at him. He realised she had hold of his coat and rather than go to her office she walked into the staffroom.

He walked in behind her hoping no-one else was in there so that they could talk. She faced away from him when he walked in around the counter in the middle of the room. He leant forward on it looking at her trying to get her attention. She just smiled looking at him once again. She handed him his jacket without saying anything and turned to leave the room. He took it from her and let her leave the room knowing that this wasn't the place to start questioning her.

The shift went by quickly as everyone was busy all morning. Connie finished treating a patient in resus and walked out followed by Jacob. Not many people liked the man but there was something about him which annoyed Connie, yet entertained her at the same time. "So then Queen Bee-" "Call me that again and I might just sting you." He slowed down allowing her to walk off with a small smile playing at her lips.

Connie continued treating patients and took over from Ethan to allow him a break. It had been non-stop and people were getting tired. Cal was going on a break when he noticed Connie walk towards cubicles. "So what have we got?" He stood walking next to her when she spoke without looking up. "I've got a patient in cubicles while you're going on a break Dr Knight. So if you'll excuse me." She faced him closing the curtains smiling at him as he sighed walking away.

Cal went into the staffroom and grabbed his jacket before heading outside for a cigarette. He put it on and wandered out of the staffroom noticing Connie at the nurses' station. She looked up as he walked out and watched him leave the ED before being called to another patient.

Standing outside with his back to the wall he went into his pocket to pull out a lighter. Instead he found a piece of paper folded up in one of the coat pockets. Pulling it out he unfolded it and noticed something was written on it. He smiled looking down at it but shoved it back into his pocket as Max walked outside. "Alright mate, look like you've seen a ghost there you alright?"

Connie was inside treating a patient when without any warning they threw up. She looked down at herself before turning to Charlie and asking him to finish off treating them. Connie walked out of cubicles and towards her office to change into some fresh clothes. After putting on the blue scrubs she picked up her stethoscope and placed it around her neck, once again heading out to cubicles.

When Cal walked back inside he went straight into the staffroom. He closed the door and took out the note again. _Thank you for being such a gentleman yesterday. Yes believe it or not you appear to be able to do that. I owe you for that so maybe I could pretend to like you long enough to get you a drink to say thank you. Connie xx_

He looked up through the staffroom windows and noticed her walking through the department. He had to look twice as he noticed she wasn't in the same clothes as before. He chucked his jacket into his locker before heading back into the department. "It's funny I don't remember you being this short." Connie glared at him across the desk laughing. "It's funny I don't remember saying you could stand around doing nothing." He pushed off the table as she looked down and signed some paperwork. "I'll accept that drink" he whispered into her ear as he wandered past her towards reception. She tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face but couldn't.

As the shift dragged on the department became busy once again. Connie was walked into reception to find her patient and returned to cubicles noticing Cal walking towards them. "Oh what have I don't wrong to be stuck working with you?" He smiled walking in "What can I say, I love girl in a uniform." Connie half read the notes while looking towards him after the comment. She moved around the side of the bed to assess the patient while Cal stood waiting. "Can you do bloods and order a CT scan just to be on the safe side." Connie walked past Cal to leave the cubicle but stopped just outside the curtain.

"Can you come to my office when you're done here." Cal looked at her smiling but it soon faded when he realised she wasn't looking too impressed. He was confused as to what that could be about but continued with the patient in front of him.

Connie had got distracted with another patient when Cal went to try find her in her office. "Lofty, you seen Mrs Beauchamp?" Cal looked over at the curly haired nurse. "Last time I saw her she was heading up to the stock cupboard for something." Cal nodded before walking away from Lofty and up the stairs.

The door was open slightly and Connie was in there sorting through something. Cal walked in and closed the door behind him. "Jesus… Cal, are you not supposed to be treating someone?" She carried on with what she was doing while he leant against the door. "You said you wanted to speak to me?" Connie turned around to face him. "I had an email earlier on today about a meeting I have to attend in a few weeks." Cal shrugged "Why you telling me this-" "There's been a complaint made against you and the way you behave in the department. I'm supposed to give you a verbal warning and tell you that this could end in you being suspended while it's investigated."

Cal stood speechless in the doorway not sure what to say. "Seriously?" Connie stood with her hand on her hips and dropped her head backwards looking up. "Look you've got three weeks to prove to them that you're a good doctor like I know you are." Connie ran her hand through her hair before speaking again. "I'm going to fight your corner and you better not make me look an idiot for doing so." She leant against the shelves looking over at Cal resting his head against the wall on the other side of the room.

She closed the space between them. "Just show them you're a good doctor, okay? I know you can, you just have to get rid of the ego and cockiness and you'll be fine." A smile played at his lips as he faced Connie. "What about now, do I need to lose it now or have we got 5 minutes of me being me, and you 'pretending to like me' as you put it." Connie looked up as he moved closer resting his hands either side of her against the wall. She put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer putting her lips on his.

Cal lifted her up as she sat on the side in front of him. He kissed her moving his hands to rest on her thighs as she sat there. She broke the kiss as she lifted his shirt over his head before he leant forward again kissing her. She had no idea what she was doing right now and knew that it would come back and bite her but she couldn't stop it and neither could he. Cal pulled her top off before moving his hands to her lower back and pulling her close again.

The shift was finishing when everyone walked into the staffroom to gather there things and leave for the night. "Don't suppose anyone has seen Mrs Beauchamp?" Zoe waited but nobody seemed to know where she was. Cal walked downstairs and past Ethan who looked over at him. "Where have you been? You disappeared ages ago and I've been covering like an idiot…" He didn't answer but instead went to the staffroom and got his things.

Connie came downstairs a few minutes after Cal and went straight for her office only stopping upon hearing Zoe call after her. "Everything alright? I haven't seen you for ages-" "Everything's fine, I just had" Cal walked out of the staffroom and past Zoe looking at Connie as he went. "something to sort out. Sorry for leaving you with the department as busy as it was." Zoe smile leaving for the night while Connie went in and got her bag.

She didn't hear anyone at the door so she jumped when they spoke. "So that drink you owe me…" Connie turned to see Cal smiling at her from the door holding a piece of paper. "Or are we both thinking about bypassing the drinks?" Connie didn't answer, instead finished packing her bag as Cal walked further into the room. "Now I know why you don't wear scrubs-" "And why would that be?" She looked up slightly annoyed at him constantly talking. "Because you'd have too many people not being able to concentrate around you, I mean I know you look good normally but… Well the things I could-" "Shut up." Connie nodded while speaking and picked up her things.

Cal held her wrist as she was about to leave the office. "Your place or mine?" Connie sniggered looking up at him. "You're unreal-" "Yours, sounds good-" "Why are you still here?" Cal smiled "Good point, I'll go wait outside shall I?" Connie turned to walk away as Cal pulled her back around again and leant down to kiss her. Pulling back he spoke "Don't worry everyone's left for the pub. I'll be outside." Connie watched as he walked away gobsmacked at his confidence and arrogance yet she found herself rushing to get out of the hospital and home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thank you to everyone who's reading/reviewing :) Hope you like this, please let me know what you think!**

The department was strangely quiet for a Saturday night and so the staff decided to entertain themselves. Connie was in her office reading through emails and finishing off paperwork when Zoe knocked and came in. "Hey, thought you might want some company… It's completely dead out there tonight. Don't suppose you need any help with anything?"

In the staffroom Cal and Jacob were both trying to outdo the other. Rita was sitting on the sofa listening to them both talking. "Nothing like some testosterone fuelled chat to lighten up the evening is there? If you excuse me I'm sure there are many other things I could be doing right now." Rita walked out leaving Lofty, Max and Robyn watching the pair continue their discussion.

They were half way through the shift when Connie was walking through the department. Wandering through cubicles she could hear noise coming from the staffroom. There were people cheering and shouting. As she drew closer she heard Jacob speaking to someone. "Please don't embarrass yourself, I could keep this up all day."

Upon opening the door she noticed both Cal and Jacob lying almost flat on the floor. Everyone was standing around watching them both as they had one hand behind their backs, the other propping themselves up. Connie stood there with nobody realising she had come into the room. She cleared her throat causing everyone to stop and look towards her. Several nurses fled the staffroom and returned into the department as quick as possible.

"Connie come to take a look-" "It's Mrs Beauchamp and I'd appreciate it if you could do your job and have your childish competitions in your own time." They both stood up and Cal smirked as Connie glared at Jacob. "Dr Knight don't think you're off the hook either. After everything in the past week I thought you might have grown up." Connie turned her back on them both and ignored them both for the remainder of the shift.

The hospital became a little busier by about midnight. Connie was met at reception by Iain who was wheeling in a patient. Cal, Jacob and Rita were standing by the nurses' station when Connie walked by. "Staff Nurse Masters can I have your assistance please." She barely looked up while walking past but Jacob passed over the folder he was holding to Cal. "Best go, wouldn't want to upset the boss would I?" Cal just stared as the man he despised so much walked into resus after Connie.

The rest of the shift was made up by small comments between Jacob and Cal, only leading Cal to becoming more and more wound up by the arrogance of the nurse. Connie was walking out of her office and towards the staffroom when she saw Cal messing around with Max in front of several female patients in cubicles. Almost as soon as Connie had noticed Cal was hit in the face by the door that was pushed open by Jacob. "Jesus, what are you doing behind a door?"

Cal had a hold of his nose pinching it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Like you didn't do that on purpose-" "Dr Knight!" Connie closed the space between her and her staff. "Go to a free cubicle. Staff nurse Masters, continue with what you were doing without the smile on your face. Max I'd appreciate it if you did your job rather than messing around in my department."

After taking a breath watching everyone walk separate ways, Connie went towards the cubicle where Cal was sat. Pulling the curtain open she stepped in and closed it behind her. "Not that you deserve the privacy after being an idiot… Here, let me have a look." She walked up to him and checked his nose. "I don't think it's broken. It'll be painful and will probably bruise badly but it's your own fault." Cal didn't speak but just sat there until she stepped back.

As Connie went to walk away Cal spoke out. "Is that how you treat all your patients?" Connie turned on her heel and glared at him. "Firstly you're not a patient, you're a stupid member of staff who acts ridiculously in front of female patients to try and get yourself laid. And secondly what I do has absolutely nothing to do with you." Cal sat back and looked over at her. "Why are you being like this? All of a sudden everything's my fault and no-one else's-" "That's because I expect more from a junior doctor!"

Cal scoffed before answering again. "Yeah course you do. Nothing to do with the fact we slept together and you now regret it." Connie lowered her voice and stepped closer. "Don't you dare try and accuse me of something like that. You're clearly the one with the problem if you think that's why I'm being like this right now." Connie turned her back for the final time and left Cal where he was for her office.

Leaving the hospital Connie bumped into Jacob. "Mrs B, don't suppose you fancy getting something for breakfast?" She looked over at him without speaking. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Cal walked outside with Lofty and Robyn when they bumped into Ethan and Lily who were just about to start their shifts. "Do I want to ask what you got up to last night?" Ethan looked at his older brother wandering how he had managed to come out of work looking like a patient himself. "Don't go there nibbles, really not in the mood this morning." They began walking home when he noticed Connie standing across the road.

Cal crossed over and approached her slowly. "Listen I want to apologise about-" "Save it Caleb, I'm not interested in whatever it is you have to say." Cal moved his hand reaching out towards her but she moved backwards and looked away. "I think it's best if you just go home, I've got things to do right now." Cal shook his head looking away down the street. "At least let me walk you home?" She finally looked at him, not breaking eye contact when Jacob reappeared. "Sorry about that, shall we get going?" Connie looked at Cal "I've got to go-" "Yeah. Guess I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He stood there watching as Connie walked down the street with Jacob. She looked back to see him still standing there watching as she went. After a few minutes Cal started down the road himself, ready to just get home and forget the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews so far, it means a lot to know people are enjoying it. Also thanks to those quietly reading this :) If you have a chance please review and let me know what you think or if there's anything you'd like to see...**

Connie was lying in bed when the sunlight began shining through her window. She hadn't been feeling particularly well the past few days and hadn't been into work. Carefully sitting up in bed she checked her phone to see she had several new emails. She groaned before getting out of bed and heading for a shower.

The warm water felt good on her back and after a few minutes she thought back to the awful breakfast with Jacob last week.

" _So come on then boss lady, where are you from… Because I have a feeling you're not from the high background that everyone suspects you are." Jacob sat watching Connie from the other side of the table._

 _A small smile played at her lips before it disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "Not that it's any of your business, I'm from Peckham. So no, not your typical wealthy background, but I got myself out of there for a reason." Jacob leant back grinning "Mrs Beauchamp, straight out of the-" "Don't start, I'm really not in the mood for it this morning."_

 _They finished breakfast before standing and leaving the small café. Jacob had insisted on walking Connie most the way home, even though it was daylight now. "I'll see you around then Connie…" He leant down to kiss her and at first she didn't move. Just as his lips touched hers she pushed a hand to his chest. "I can't, I can't do this Jacob. I've got to go home, I think it's best if I walk the rest on my own don't you?"_

Connie finished getting ready and drove herself to work. She got out of the car and began the short walk into the department. "Morning Mrs Beauchamp, there's some post already on your desk this morning." She gave a small smile of appreciation to Noel who was still on his own at reception.

She walked past reception and noticed that no-one was standing around doing nothing this morning. Zoe had obviously said something about her coming back in to work today. As she walked to her office she heard footsteps behind her and didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Morning Dr Knight, what is it you want this time?" He grinned behind her as he fell into step with her. "Why do you always assume I want something from you?"

She stopped at her office and he leant against the doorframe next to her. "Unless you're offering something that is... Otherwise I'm absolutely fine and just glad to see you walking around here again." Connie looked up at him rolling her eyes as he pushed off the wall walking away still watching her enter the office.

It didn't take long for the department to be overcrowded with patients. All morning Cal watched Connie strut about the department. "I'd give up if I were you…" Cal turned to see Max standing next to the desk looking towards where Cal had been watching. "You got no chance." Cal smiled down at the paperwork he was holding before continuing to speak with Max.

It was strange. Connie hadn't had to speak to Jacob at all since she arrived this morning, she wasn't complaining, in fact it was nice not having to deal with it today. Cal on the other hand. She had noticed him several times today watching her as she went past. In all honesty she enjoyed it, and had been glancing towards him all day as well.

Connie finished with a patient and walked towards the nurses' station to sign the patient's discharge form. As she was doing so someone brushed behind her causing her to look over her shoulder. Cal leant on the desk next to her pretending to read something. "You know if you're going to pretend to do some work, it's not best to do that next to your boss." Cal smiled at the file in front of him once again before looking sideways at her. To his surprise she didn't look away when he looked up, instead staying exactly where she was.

A little while later Zoe exited cubicles and headed towards Robyn. "Have you seen Mrs Beauchamp or Nurse Freeman recently?" Robyn shrugged apologising to Zoe who looked exhausted.

"You know I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." Rita breathed in between the kisses. "Why? They're not gonna know where you were, just that you went for a break." Iain looked at the woman standing in front of him with her back to the wall. He leant down and kissed her again as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Connie was looking in the small mirror on the wall after buttoning her shirt up. She checked her hair and make-up before turning back around to face Cal. "So it's okay for you to slack off during the day, but anyone else and all hell breaks loose." He smiled down at her as she slipped her heels back on. She stood facing him standing straight once again as his hands slipped around her waist. "Not that I'll complain…" He leant down smiling, his lips once again meeting hers. She rested her hands on his chest kissing him back before they broke apart. "I've got to go back downstairs… You better as well in a minute."

The end of the shift came around quickly. Everyone began filing out of the ED and heading home. Rita walked outside to see Iain waiting there. "Hello stranger" he smiled across at the small blonde nurse walking out towards him. She was looking around her carefully as Tess and Charlie watched her walk towards him. "What are you doing?" she smiled slightly trying not to show everyone who'd walked out what was going on.

"Well I figured, it's the end of the shift and maybe you'd want to get something to eat before going home?" Iain smiled at how embarrassed Rita looked. "You know, I could always walk away now if you'd like-" "Don't be stupid… I promised the girls I'd go for a drink tonight though." He smiled turning around and taking her hand in his. "Fine by me." She laughed as he pulled her after him. She leant into his side as they caught up with everyone else and walked into the bar.

Connie walked outside and found Cal waiting close to her car. "Is this the way you try to pick up girls now?" Cal looked up towards Connie walking towards him. "Oh ha ha, you're so funny. Have you ever thought about becoming a comedian because I think you're in the wrong profession." Connie pushed Cal slightly as she walked past and put her bags into the back of her car. "So are we going to go for dinner or are you going to try pretend you don't want to?" Rolling her eyes she just walked around to the other side of the car and started the engine as Cal climbed in the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been almost three months since the first time Cal had gone home with Connie and it hadn't been a onetime thing. Although neither of them spoke about it to anyone else or even acted as though there was anything happening, they hadn't stopped it.

Connie knew that it was slowly becoming something more to them both but she refused to accept it. To her it was just some fun with no strings attached for either of them. Cal knew what Connie was thinking and had tried to change her mind before. He wasn't ready to stop what they had going but he wished it could be something more than what it was.

Recently Connie had been smiling and laughing a lot more around the department, even getting along with the staff which everyone had found strange. As strange as it was though, people were enjoying the change. "So who do you thinks got her smiling all of a sudden?" Rita nodded towards Connie while speaking to Zoe. "Just because a guy's got you smiling doesn't mean that's what's happening with Connie too." Rita laughed before walking off to help Robyn with a patient.

Iain and Rita had been spending a lot more time together and weren't bothering with trying to pretend that they weren't any more. They had been spending most nights together at either of their places and that meant coming into work together in the mornings too. "Rita." She looked up to see Iain walking into the department in his green paramedic uniform. She smiled over as he closed the space between them leaning on the desk in front of her.

"Have you got your keys? I think I left mine at your place last night." She tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to spread across her face. "Alright, what do you want for them? We all know this is where it's going, is it not embarrassing enough for me that I have to ask you?" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. She walked towards the staffroom and opened her locker taking out her keys and facing Iain. He leant forward and kissed her before taking them from her hand. "Thank you, I'll see you tonight."

Cal was standing at the nurses' station when Connie wandered over. "What were you talking about with Max just then?" She looked over at Cal who was smiling. "Oh just about how many patients try flirting with me-" "Ha, not many then? I'd laugh too." Cal all of a sudden became serious looking towards her. "Oh yeah? Fiver says I could get more girls to fall for me than you could guys."

Connie looked up at him and couldn't believe the audacity of it. She considered it for a moment before Zoe called for her help. She turned to walk away before stopping and getting Cal's attention again. "You're on…" he laughed as she walked away not believing she'd just agreed to it.

A few hours passed and Connie finished with the patient in cubicle three before walking to the nurses' station. She leant forward rubbing her temples, she was getting a migraine and it didn't help that she had several older male patients believing they were still in their prime. "Getting a stress headache knowing you can't keep up with me?" Cal spoke quietly swapping folders with another nurse while watching Connie out the corner out of his eye.

"Actually for your information Dr Knight, I've already got 4 offering to take me out… How many did you have, oh 1 was that? Yeah can't keep up with you can I Casanova?" She backed away laughing as Cal watched her shaking his head.

It was just turning 1 when she walked in. The moment she did the mood seemed to change within the department. Although most people had no idea who she was, enough people did. Ethan noticed her first, not believing he was really seeing it properly. He brushed it off convincing himself he was being stupid.

Connie was talking to someone near the entrance to her office when she heard someone asking for Cal at reception. "Hi, Connie Beauchamp clinical lead. Can I ask why you're asking after one of my doctors?" She looked at the tall blonde in front of her. She recognised her but couldn't place the face. "Sorry, I just needed to speak to someone but it's obvious you're busy here." She turned around to walk out as Cal walked inside and noticed her. "Taylor…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **To the guest reviewer who asked if I'm getting their reviews, I definitely did this one and thank you so much for what you said! I hope this lives up to the expectations :) Thank you to anyone else reviewing this and also all the people following/favouriting this or me, it makes me smile when I get an email to say someone else has done so!** **Keep them coming, and say if there's anything you'd like to see happen. Here's the next two installments seeing as I forgot to update the other day! Thanks! x**

"Taylor? What are you doing back here again?" He was frozen in place looking at her not sure if she was really there or not. "Cal I'm sorry to drop in like this… I'd have phoned first but I don't have your number anymore. I made a mistake leaving before." She walked closer to him and stopped only inches from him. Before he could do anything she leant up and placed her lips on his.

Connie was sitting in her office replaying the last five minutes over and over in her head. She now knew who it was standing in her department asking for Cal. The name reminded her of everything. The disappearing during shifts, getting Ethan to cover for him, the depressed month after she left, the arguing between the brothers… Yet here she was, and there he was falling for it all over again. _Why do you care so much? It's not like you love him?_ Thoughts flew round her mind giving her another headache.

Cal was outside with Taylor when Ethan walked outside. "You have got to be kidding me. I was hoping that I was wrong with what I saw and that the gossip was just that… How could you even consider doing this again? Do you not remember last time!?" Ethan watched as Cal just stood up and defended her. "Look Ethan, it's not what you think-" "Oh haven't I heard that before. Look if this is what you're choosing, you can keep me out of it. I don't want anything to do with it." Ethan turned his back on his brother heading back inside.

After an hour or so Cal went back inside to finish his shift but bumped into Connie instead. "So you still stacking up those numbers?" Connie didn't answer, she didn't even look up. "Well you certainly seem to have done well out of it, congratulations." She turned her back and went to walk away but Cal followed her into her office.

"What's wrong with you? Is this about Taylor because I've already had it from Ethan… Not that I'd understand why you care. After all, what we have is 'just sex'. You've told me that enough times, so why now does it change? Or are you just being a selfish bitch. If you can't be happy nobody can?" Connie slammed down the files she had on her desk and turned to Cal. "Get out now." She didn't say anything else but just turned around and sat down.

Cal left and returned to work while Connie left the office and went outside for some fresh air. She got outside and could hear someone speaking on the phone. "Everything's fine… Like putty in my hands, believes every word… Don't worry it'll work, he'll give us everything we need… Because I've got the perfect threat. I'll speak to you soon." Connie looked down at the floor. She knew exactly who it was and knew she couldn't ignore it, no matter how much she wanted to right now.

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was out here. Look I didn't mean to cause any trouble coming in today-" "Really? Somehow I don't believe that. Here's the thing, you're going to leave now and you're not going to come back." Taylor looked blankly at the brunette in front of her. "And why would I do that?" Connie stepped closer and spoke quietly. "Because I'm not oblivious to your crap. You're here for one reason only and it isn't Cal. He's a good guy, don't play with him again… You did enough damage last time. So I suggest you leave now off your own back or I'll call security to remove you from the premises."

Taylor mimicked her actions and stepped closer. "I think you want to be careful who you speak to like that. One day you might not be so lucky-" "I don't take kindly to threats." Connie glared at Taylor before she spoke again. "Sorry, I must have got in the way of you shagging him and keeping him hanging on…" Connie slapped her across the face before speaking again. "You've no idea about anything, just leave and don't come back again."

Connie returned inside and went straight to her office. Zoe had noticed her walk back inside and noticed something wasn't right. She knocked on the door lightly but when she didn't hear an answer she carefully pushed the door open. "You okay? You looked upset out there just then." Connie looked up and sighed before offering a small smile. "Everything's fine… Oh Zoe could you do me a favour? Keep an eye on Cal, I've had enough of him wasting his time in the department." Zoe nodded and left her to it.

The rest of the shift passed relatively quiet until Cal came into Connie's office. "Is it alright if I come in for a minute?" Connie briefly looked up from her computer screen to see Cal come in and sit down. "Connie, please just look at me for two minutes." She finally stopped typing and rested her head in her hands before looking at Cal. "I'm sorry… For earlier and everything else I've done."

"I think it's fair to say you won the bet anyway… I'm not surprised though, any man would be crazy to not want to be with you." Neither of them could bring themselves to break the gaze but eventually Connie looked down. "You're beautiful, you know that don't you?" Connie looked back up again as soon as he said that. "What?" Cal stood up walking round to her side of the desk. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met Connie Beauchamp and you deserve so much. So much that someone like me could never give to you…" She stood up to face him as he brushed a hand over her cheek.

It was close to the end of the shift and everyone was preparing to leave. Ethan thought Taylor had left but just as he went into the staffroom he saw her walk into the department again. She was looking around, obviously for Cal but Ethan offered no help instead walked away. Taylor walked past Connie's office and noticed someone standing in there with her. It didn't take much for her to put it together and work out where Cal was.

Connie moved away from Cal and left him standing where he was. She turned back to face him from the other side of the room. "You know she doesn't care about you right?" Cal looked at her "What like you do you mean?" Connie sarcastically smiled but it disappeared when she spoke again. "She's only after your money, she'll just hurt you or someone you care about-" "That's why I have to leave this place, so nobody else gets hurt again." Connie looked at him but before she could say anything else he left the room.

He walked straight into a flustered Taylor who looked ready to leave. "Hey… Tay, what's wrong?" Cal had his hands on her arms looking into her face but her gaze was lying on the open office door where Connie was standing. "Cal we have to go… If this is going to work then we need to leave, now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ethan walked out of the staffroom to see Cal standing with Taylor. Zoe, Rita and Tess were standing at the nurses' station looking at what was happening. Robyn, Max and Lofty came out of the staffroom and bumped into a frozen Ethan. "Whoa mate, what's wrong with you?" He didn't answer instead remained where he was watching his brother.

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked up at Cal moving closer. She spoke almost in a whisper so only he could hear her. "We leave now or you'll regret what happens…" Taylor glanced sideways at Connie, Cal followed her gaze. "You wouldn't-" "Don't make me Cal." She leant up putting her hands around his neck and kissed him. Cal didn't know what to do and so stayed where he was. He couldn't let anything happen to anyone here, especially her. Taylor began to speak louder "Jesus what's so hard Cal? If you want us to work, everyone to be happy then we need to leave… If you want that then I'll be outside." Taylor turned and left the ED knowing Cal would follow her.

Connie watched as Cal froze, and then looked towards her. In that moment she knew what was going to happen. Cal ran after Taylor outside leaving everyone wandering what was happening. Connie turned around and closed her office door stopping anyone from questioning her. She leant against it for a minute before walking back out again.

Ethan decided to follow his brother outside, Max and Lofty in toe. "Taylor!" They could hear Cal calling across the car park before they saw anything. "Why are you doing this?" Taylor laughed. "Why? You know why…" Cal shook his head "I'm not leaving Taylor-" "Pardon? Oh I think you are. Otherwise you're pretty little one night stand might not be so pretty anymore."

Ethan stepped further outside to see the two facing each other arguing. "You wouldn't dare touch her-" "Do you really want to put that to the test? You don't know the kind of people that I know and what they'd do if I asked them to. Oh come on, it's not like she loves you? Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, you really do have a habit of falling for women who don't think twice about your feelings."

Inside Zoe was knocking on the clinical leads door. "Come in." It was quiet, so Zoe stepped inside carefully. "Connie, what's going on? Because you've been funny all afternoon. Is everything alright?" Zoe sat down opposite Connie who finally looked over at her. "You and Max, you're happy?" Zoe smiled "Of course-" "And you're glad you finally went for it with him… I think I waited too long you know? I finally felt happy around someone but couldn't tell them, and I think they're gone now."

Cal turned to walk away from her before she called out. "Cal-" "No Taylor… You know what, I'm not listening to this anymore." He carried on walking before turning around again. "I'm not leaving, but you are. Don't bother coming back, there's nothing here for you-" "Cal! Wait please…" She walked towards him stopping inches away. "Please, can we just go somewhere else-" "I'm not falling for it again Taylor. Just leave now, or I'll phone the police." Cal turned away and walked past his brother heading inside. Ethan stepped into Taylor's way as she began to follow his brother. "I think it's best if you leave now." Cal heard one last thing before he got inside "You'll regret this Cal, you'll see…"

Zoe was still sitting opposite Connie talking, trying to understand what was going on. "I just hate admitting that I have to rely on someone to make me feel happy… I hate the way that he always knows what I'm thinking, and that he knows when I'm lying." Zoe nodded "I know that feeling all too well. You know it took a while for me to accept what I have with Max, and I regret not taking the chance earlier." Connie sat back in her chair sighing. "I just don't know… I mean if he's gone, then it's done. But if he comes back, I don't know if I can tell him all this." Zoe stood up looking over at her friend. "Course you can, just be honest. I better get back out there, come and find me if you need anything." She smiled before leaving the office.

Cal went into the ED and went straight to Connie's office opening the door and closing it behind him. She was putting some things away before hearing the door open. "Do you want this?" She looked at him before turning away and finishing what she was doing. He closed the space between them and took the folders from her hands putting them on the desk again. He turned her to look at him. "Why are you still here, I thought you'd be long gone-" "What and leave the one person I care about? I might be stupid but I'm not a complete idiot."

"So I'll ask again, do you want this?" Connie looked away from him before stepping backwards. "I thought you'd gone with her again-" "So you do care… Look I'm not afraid to admit it. I love you Connie Beauchamp, I've fallen hard for you and there's no getting up from that." They were both standing only inches apart from each other until Cal leant forward and kissed her. She rested her hands on his chest, refusing to break away from him.

After a moment he spoke again. "Can we just give us a chance? I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I'm willing to try." Connie looked away before speaking. "You really want to do… whatever this is?" Cal looked down at her moving a hand to her cheek. "I think people commonly call it a relationship, and yes if you do too." Connie laughed at how he could still be sarcastic even after all they'd said.

She hated how he could make her smile when she was angry or upset, it meant she really couldn't lie to him because he'd know. He'd know when she was lying and that scared her. Connie nodded faintly smiling "Okay…" she moved forward again moving her hands behind his neck and leaning up to put her lips on his. He reciprocated by moving his hands to her waist and holding her closer.

Cal pulled away looking at her once again. "Just promise me something. If you're not happy, tell me. I know you're the independent boss who hides her emotions but you don't have to do that with me." Connie leant forward and rested her head on his chest. "Look, there's something I've got to do tonight but I'll see you tomorrow?" Connie nodded before he spoke again. "Do you fancy dinner tomorrow? I'll get you at 7?" She smiled as he leant down and kissed her again. "Okay, I better go before Ethan starts complaining. Oh and the jealous girlfriend really suited you" She laughed watching as he winked and left the office. For the first time in a while she was happy but knew that there were probably going to be a lot of bumps in this road.


	9. Rita & Iain

Rita and Iain

 **So I've decided to add in a few extra sections which are just fluffy ones really ;) Wanted to try and include the other couples a bit more, so let me know if you'd like me to carry on doing this. Here's the first! Laura x**

It was almost 10 o'clock by the time Rita got home. The ED had been ridiculously overcrowded and it didn't help that Connie seemed to disappear several times during the shift. She stepped inside from the cold, dropping her bag to the floor and slipping off her shoes. Breathing a sigh of relief she walked further into the flat.

"Rita that you?" She heard a low voice call out from another room making her jump. "Yeah, I didn't expect you to be here tonight-" Iain stepped out of the bedroom smiling as he watched her walk around to the kitchen. "What can I say, I like to surprise people." She laughed as she took a huge chug of the water from the glass. "You look like you're ready to go 5 rounds with Mike Tyson, what's wrong?"

After about an hour Rita had calmed down and forgotten about the day she'd had. She was thankful that Iain had in fact been there tonight because he kept her calm knowing exactly what to say. Iain sat back on the sofa just watching her as she wandered back out from her room. "What now? You know you should really stop staring at people like that." He smiled standing up and meeting her half way across the living room.

"You're gorgeous you know." Rita's cheeks flashed a shade of red as she looked down avoiding eye contact. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to smile. "Right come on, we both know that tonight is going to end in one of two ways, you falling asleep on the sofa or us going into your bedroom now and know what I'd prefer." She tried firmly planting her feet on the floor to stop herself from moving but he lifted her up with ease laughing as he walked through the flat with her.

Rita wiggled out of his grasp as they were at the door of her bedroom. She had her arms around his neck as he leant down and kissed her. She deepened the kiss before pulling away "Don't know about you but I'm kind of tired and ready for bed." She smiled walking away as Iain looked over at her. "You gotta be joking? You're gonna be the death of me Freeman." He looked at her as she stood at the other side of the room to him laughing.

Iain walked towards her and she tried to squeeze past however Iain had hold of her waist and bent down to her ear. "Don't make me, you know I will-" "You wouldn't." Iain looked down at her before continuing with what he was doing. Rita let out a laugh before trying to get his hands away from her waist where he was tickling her. "Iain Dean I swear to god if you don't stop I will never have sex with you again!" He laughed as she turned around in his arms.

Her back was against the wall when he let go of her. He rested his hands against the wall either side of her head, looking down at her. Rita's face no longer had a smile on it but a serious look as Iain stood opposite her. She stood still as he lowered himself to her height and pushed his lips onto hers. Rita's hand moved to the back of his head as she entwined her fingers with his hair while his hands snaked around her waist.

As the kiss was deepened Iain took off his shirt before pulling her in by the waist again. He pulled off her shirt before picking her up and turning round to the bed. Laying her down he leant above her, kissing her once again. Iain moved and rolled over pulling Rita with him so she now lay on top of him. As she broke the kiss to catch her breath he moved a hand to push a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. "Do you still want me to leave then?" Rita smiled as she rested her hands on the bed pushing herself up. "Do be serious, I know it's hard for you but you should try it sometime." Soon enough Iain's hands were around her again pulling her closer.

They spent the night lying next to one another happy for the others company.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this fic, I've got quite a lot pre-written now and I'll try to regularly update... I'm just starting to get assignments for my first year at uni, so I'll see how it goes as to keeping up with this! Thanks :) x**

Rita and Iain had been together for six months now and Iain hardly spent any time at home now. "So Zoe's wedding is next week and I was wandering if you were coming?" Rita was in the bathroom talking to Iain who was still lying in bed. He had thought about going of course, but he hadn't thought about them going together. "We don't have to together I mean, but I didn't know if you were planning on going."

Rita came out of the bathroom and faced Iain who had sat up in the bed. "Come here." He moved over and made a space for her to sit. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and some shorts. "Now, why would I not want to go with you to Max and Zoe's wedding?" She turned to look at him as he moved forward and kissed her. She pulled back and put her hands around his shoulders. "You know you have work in an hour and Dixie will fry you if you're late-" "What if I've got better things on my mind." He smiled as he leant in and kissed her again lying her down on the bed.

Zoe was pacing around Connie's office waiting for her to get in. She could hear talking outside the door before she came in. "Oh, sorry Zoe I didn't realise you were in here. Aren't you supposed to be at the dress shop for final fittings today?" Connie closed the door behind her and put her bags down by her desk. "Earth to Zoe?" She looked up before smiling. "What's happened?"

They sat down on the sofa before they spoke again. "You're not having second thoughts are you-" "No! I guess it's just nerves… I mean I haven't even sorted out bridesmaids for the wedding Connie. Max has run about doing everything and left me with a few things which I haven't done. The wedding's next week!" Connie shook her head "You're mad, you know that right. So who do you want? I guess Robyn and Tess will be your bridesmaids?" Zoe shrugged "I was kind of hoping you'd say yes? I mean I'd understand if you didn't because let's face it, we've not exactly seen eye-to-eye all the time-" "Zoe, stop for breath. Of course I'll do it for you if that's what you want."

Max walked into the staffroom to see Cal and Lofty sitting in there. "So then best men, have we got anything planned for this weekend? And if so, please no strippers… You both might be available but I'm taken now." Cal laughed as Lofty replied "We've sorted a stag night yeah-" "And for your information, Lofty's the only available one!" Both men looked towards Cal questioningly but received no explanation.

Zoe walked through the department looking for Robyn. "Ah Nurse Miller-" "Have I done something wrong?" Zoe shook her head ushering her almost sister-in-law away from cubicles. "I just wanted to ask you something. Would you be my bridesmaid next week?" Robyn couldn't contain her excitement. "Yes! Oh my god Zoe, I'm so happy you asked me, wait isn't it a bit late?" Zoe nodded, "I've got an appointment this afternoon, Connie's given you the afternoon off so you can come then."

It was lunch time and Connie was sitting on the sofa in her office. There was a small knock at the door before Cal appeared from behind the door. "Hey, you busy?" She smiled "No, I'm clinical lead of an Emergency Department and have nothing to do." He laughed sarcastically before coming in and settling down next to her. She laughed when he dropped himself down onto the couch. She moved to rest her legs across his lap as she began speaking. "Oh, has Dylan got in yet?" Cal nodded "Think so, why?"

Cal looked at her smiling. "Look at that, best man and bridesmaid for the wedding… When did she ask?" Connie explained Zoe's last minute decisions before there was a knock at the door. Connie sat up just as they walked in. "Hey you ready to go?" Zoe smiled as Connie nodded "I'll be out in two minutes." Zoe left and walked outside with Robyn as Connie stood up. "I'll see you later? You'll probably be finished by the time I get back so I'll meet you outside?" Cal nodded giving her a kiss before she grabbed her bag and walked out.

Rita was finishing her shift for the day before walking round to the ambulance bay and seeing Dixie. "Hello stranger, how's everything going?" She nodded towards Iain who was sitting in the office. Rita laughed before replying to her friend, "It's going well. I really like him you know, as annoying as he is." Dixie laughed before moving closer "If it's any consolation, he's crazy about you." She moved backwards winking as Iain walked out and noticed Rita.

"Hey I didn't realise you finished so early today-" "Yeah, there's something I've got to sort out so Connie let me go early." Iain walked over as Dixie returned to the ambulance. There had been something playing on her mind for a few weeks and it had taken her that time to sort something out. "Is everything okay?" She was looking off into the distance daydreaming when Iain spoke again. "Hey, have I done something to upset you?"

Rita looked back around "Sorry, no of course you haven't I've just had a stressful day…" "Come on mate we've got a call out!" Dixie poked her head out from the ambulance before returning. "Go, you're needed." Iain smiled but was resistant "Go on, I'm fine I promise… I'll talk to you tonight, I'll cook? Love you." He leant in and kissed her before jumping into the ambulance and driving off.

Zoe, Connie and Robyn were in the dress shop looking around. "So what's your colours for the wedding-" "Ah this I do know! We decided on purple, kind of like that colour." She pointed over towards a section which held several light coloured dresses. "Okay that's a start… What sort of thing do you want us in?" Zoe shrugged "I want you both to pick them out, I mean you have to wear them not me."

After a few hours they had settled on dresses and were leaving the shop. At the same time as the girls were finishing Rita was sitting in a small room. There weren't many people around and she was beginning to regret coming but she had waited long enough, she needed to be here. It seemed like hours before she heard her name called. "Rita Freeman?" She stood up and smiled walking towards the younger lady. "Hi, my name's Jessica do you want to come through?" She indicated to the room behind her and Rita slowly walked in.

Connie was waiting in the car park when she noticed Cal walk out. He stood and had a cigarette with Max and watched as everyone left, beginning to walk home. A few minutes later he walked over to the car and got in. "Hey..." He smiled as Connie looked over to him. "Remind me to never let Zoe plan anything important!" He laughed as they headed home for a quiet night before the busy week ahead of them.


	11. An Awkward Encounter

An Awkward Encounter

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews, especially the guest reviewer who is always posting! It's good to know someone is enjoying this** **I've added another few chapters tonight as I'm not sure when the next update will be, I plan it to be Tues/Weds! Thanks, please continue R &R, Laura x**

It was the weekend Zoe, Rita and Connie had the day off. They were all grateful for the break and had arranged to go out for a few hours in the morning.

"Really, the first day we have off together in weeks and you're meeting the Ice Queen?" Max dodged a pillow thrown from across the room as Zoe stood there frowning at him. "She's not that bad if you give her the chance. Anyway I'm sure you can entertain yourself for a few hours can't you?" Max smiled as Zoe bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning and walking for the door. "I'll see you in a bit, I love you." Max lay in bed smiling as he heard his fiancé say she loved him, he couldn't help but smile whenever she said it.

Connie was standing at the door when Grace came running up to her. "Muuuum! Cal's being stupid!" She smiled down at her daughter "Sweetheart, when isn't Cal being stupid? One thing you'll learn about him is that he can't help it-" "Hey!" Cal walked out looking at the tall brunette standing in front of him smiling. She ran her hand through her hair moving it out of her face before kissing Grace. "I'll see you in an hour, okay?" She moved her gaze back to Cal who stepped forward "I love you." She smiled at him as he spoke before leaning in to kiss him. "Don't do anything too idiotic with her, please?" He shrugged laughing "Wouldn't dream of it" he said winking as she closed the door.

Rita was ready and waiting for Connie. It was incredible how their relationship had changed in such a short amount of time. She was finishing her coffee when Iain walked into the kitchen. "Morning… You're up early." Rita nodded "I'm going out this morning with Zoe and Connie, but I should be back before your shift." Iain smiled bending forwards placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't rush, I'm sure I'll see you after work anyway." She smiled as she heard someone pull up outside. "Right I better go, I'll see you later then." Rita went to walk away as Iain caught up to her as she opened the door. "Rita…" he didn't say anything else but moved a hand to her side and kissed her. "See you later."

The women were sitting in a small café just outside Holby talking about the wedding. "I don't know what's worse, knowing that I've got the excitable Robyn around me on the morning or knowing I've got to put up with Max's mother." Connie smiled while sipping at her drink. Rita frowned at Zoe "Really, I thought anything with that woman in the equation automatically became disqualified!" Connie laughed as Zoe nodded. "She can't be that bad can she?" Connie was met by the eyes of the women opposite her "Have I missed something?"

As Zoe filled her in on the awkward lunch date a few months ago Connie smiled. "Seriously, I think I would have turned round and said if she didn't like the fact I was marrying her son she could stick her invitation-" "Greta, fancy seeing you here." Rita was cut off by Zoe who looked over her shoulders towards the very woman they were discussing. "Zoe, how nice. I assume you've got everything ready for next week? After all, planning a wedding is a pretty hard task especially when trying to split your time between work and Max as well."

Zoe took a deep breath before faking a smile. "Of course, but Max has been brilliant with everything as have my friends." Greta offered a smile back "I don't doubt that they were… Anyway I better be off, wouldn't want to waste any time. I'll see you next week Zoe." Greta walked away as Zoe looked back at Connie who was staring wide eyed towards her friend. "I feel your pain" she mumbled whilst Rita was still trying not to laugh at how close she was to being heard by her friends soon-to-be mother-in-law.

They left the café and began walking towards the car park. As they were Zoe's phone began to ring. "Max, please tell me this isn't about you breaking something again…" Connie and Rita exchanged confused looks before continuing walking. "Oh, your mum phoned? Yeah… Did she say much?" Rita bit her lip once again attempting not to laugh whilst Connie walked ahead laughing. "Who's that in the background? Oh, you're with Cal and Grace, okay I'll see you later. Yeah, bye." Zoe closed her phone before sighing "On the plus side she didn't know your name Rita." The small blonde laughed before carrying on walking.

Connie stopped at her car and leaned against it looking at the two women talking. It was strange for her to be out of the hospital with her colleagues, but she had kind of enjoyed it. "It seems as though Max is at yours anyway with Cal." Connie looked at Zoe "I can give you a lift back if you like, may as well keep me company!" Zoe smiled as Rita looked over. "Do you need me to drop you back Rita?" She shook her head "It's okay, I've got to go and sort something out before heading to the hospital so I'll catch up with you both at work." She said goodbye to the others before parting in the other direction.

Connie and Zoe had got home to see Grace beating both Cal and Max at everything they tried to do. Connie opened the door and stepped inside to see Cal and Grace sitting on the sofa with their legs in the air and heads hanging over the edge. "Do I even want to ask what you're doing?" Max was sitting on another sofa watching before looking towards the women. "Grace reckoned that Cal was a girl and couldn't beat her at anything… And this is what the genius came up with." Connie shook her head before walking through to the kitchen with Zoe.

After a couple of hours passed Zoe and Max left Connie's house and headed home for dinner. Grace was watching a movie when Cal stepped outside to see Connie. "How was your morning?" She smiled as he put an arm around her waist so she could lean into his side. "It was lovely, thank you for looking after Grace today." He shook his head "Don't mention it, it's hardly a horrible job she's a pretty amazing girl. Just like her Mum." Connie looked up at him shaking her head as he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst and had turned the streets into rivers. Rita had luckily just arrived at the hospital and ducked into the ambulance bay for shelter. "Hello stranger, Iain's on a shout at the moment can I get you a drink?" Rita smiled stepping into the staffroom "A coffee would be amazing… Dix, could I ask you something?" Her friend continued making a drink and looked over to her. "Course, what's wrong?"

Rita shook her head. "Do you think me and Iain are something that'll last?" She looked up as she carried over the two mugs and sat opposite her. "I don't know if can answer that, but what I do know is I haven't seen a better matched pair… Why'd you ask anyway?" Rita ran her finger around the rim of the mug before picking it up and resting it against her lips. "I think I might be pregnant…" Dixie looked over at her taking in the news. "Congratulations mate- Iain doesn't know?" Rita shook her head putting her mug down again. "I'm waiting for a definite answer first, I just don't know how he'll react."

An ambulance pulled back into the bay as they finished talking. "But one thing I do know, is he loves you and he'll be there for you no matter what you both decide…" Rita smiled as they walked out of the small staffroom and towards a soaking wet and unimpressed Iain. Rita couldn't hide the smile on her face as Dixie laughed. "Alright there, fancy a swim did we Ariel?" Rita burst out with laughter as Dixie walked back into the staffroom. "Do you really find this funny?" Iain looked at Rita with a serious face, she tried to stay serious but a smile spread across her face again. "I'm sorry, I can't help it-"

She was cut off by Iain walking up to her. He was nodding and imitating her laughing as they walked backwards slowly. Rita didn't notice until it was too late. Iain moved her backwards gently pushing her outside into the pouring rain. "Iain Dean I hate you!" This time he laughed as Rita reached out for him and pulled him into the rain by the edges of his green jacket. She held onto it as he closed the space between them and put his lips onto hers. "Alright lovers break it up 'ey?" Dixie called from the office making them laugh.

Rita smiled against Iain's lips as they heard several people wolf-whistling. "Not as funny now is it?" Rita looked back at him smiling "It's still pretty funny" she said as he kissed her again. They were still standing in the pouring rain but neither of them had any intention of moving.


	12. Rita & Iain 2

Rita & Iain

A few days had passed since Rita had spoken to Dixie about the possibility of her being pregnant. She hadn't thought about it much as she had barely had the opportunity. She'd been rushed off her feet at work with Iain putting in appearances throughout the day to wind her up even more.

When it got to the end of her shift she was heading home and spending the first few hours quietly alone until Iain knocked on the door after finishing with his shift. They'd been spending most of their nights around Rita's flat but on the occasion she had gone to his.

Tonight they were going to the pub for a few drinks with the team and then heading back to Iain's place for the night as it was closer. He was standing outside the entrance to the ED with a coffee cup in his hands that he had just got from Honey in some attempt to warm them up. Rita had noticed him standing around and walked up behind him.

As she did so, she nudged the back of his leg with her knee causing him to fall forwards slightly and spill his drink. Rita hadn't realised he was holding anything until she saw it spill all over his hands. She turned and took the cup from him when she noticed. "Jesus Reets-" "I didn't know you were holding anything." They walked inside the ambulance bay and towards the small kitchen area so he could put his hands under some water.

Rita stood near the doorway biting her lip. "I am sorry-" Iain turned around from the sink drying his hands on a towel. "I know, don't worry about it." He rolled his eyes putting the towel down and walking back towards Rita who was holding out the cup for him. He took it shaking his head and began to walk out the door before stopping and taking a step backwards. He waited until Rita turned her head to face him before leaning in to kiss her.

For the rest of the shift Rita walked around the hospital not sure what to do. It was finally quiet and she had nothing to do. She heard the doors open and walked to meet Dixie and Iain with a patient. "What have we got Dix?" She took hold of one side of the bed and walked through to resus. "This is Jessica, she's been involved in a minor car accident… She works upstairs here-" "We've met before, how are you?" Rita smiled nodding continuing walking, not looking to where Iain was standing for fear of him asking how they knew each other.

"On my count… 1,2,3." Dixie turned to walk out of the ED while Iain stopped next to Rita. "Hey, how'd you know Jessica?" Rita continued picking things up pretending not to have heard him. "What?" "You know what I said-" "We both work in a hospital, we worked with a patient together last week." Jessica offered a smile from the bed as Iain walked out with Dixie. Just as he turned around the door was pushed open knocking him backwards. Rita dropped what she was holding and walked over to him. "Iain are you okay!?" He smiled straightening back up "Yeah fine, I'll see you later."

Rita returned to treating Jessica who was looking up at her. "I'm assuming that's the possible father?" There was nobody else around but Rita was still worried about people overhearing. She gave a small nod before continuing to get a line in. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything… Have you heard back yet?" Rita shook her head "I'll get them to hurry up for you." She offered a warm smile to the small blonde. Rita turned to leave before stopping. "Thanks, for covering my ass back there."

Just as Rita was about to finish her shift Connie met another patient at the doors with Charlie. She listened as Dixie spoke to the clinical lead before realising Iain was walking further behind holding something to his head. "Wonder woman over here managed to walk straight into the bloomin' thing." Rita walked past the nurses' station and looked over at him laughing slightly. "Oh ha ha, Freeman it's hilarious-" "Nurse Freeman can you check him over and make sure there's no damage done?" Connie gave her orders before walking into resus.

"Come on then, let's get you sorted." Rita walked towards a cubicle with Iain following. She pulled back the curtain and waited for him to walk in and sit down on the bed before drawing the curtain again. She walked over to where he was sitting and got him to move his hand. Stepping between his legs so she could reach, she carefully put her hands on his head to check for any cuts before speaking. "Does this hurt?" She moved her hands and felt him tense slightly. "That's a yes then."

"Don't think it's my day today" he spoke laughing lightly. Rita took out the small torch from her pocket. "Is this really necessary?" She looked at him "You know the drill." He looked straight ahead as she shone the light into one eye at a time. "Everything seems fine, I'll get you some pain relief-" "I'll be fine, seriously." Rita gave him a stern look before leaving the cubicle for a few minutes. She returned and handed him a glass of water and some tablets. "You're not going to throw this one over me are you?" he indicated towards the cup. She smiled sarcastically before speaking "Take them, or I'll force them down your throat instead… Your choice." He took them from her shaking his head. "This how you treat all your patients?"

When he had finished she took the cup from him and turned to walk away before she felt his hand on her wrist. Turning back and smiling towards him she rested her hands on his legs. "You know I'm not really up for going out tonight, why don't you go?" Rita shook her head. "No way, I'm not leaving you alone tonight after you've hit your head. You know the risks of that, and anyway if you're turning down drinking it must be causing you some pain. I've finished my shift now anyway so meet me in reception in 5."

Iain sat in reception talking to Noel waiting for the tiny blonde to emerge from the staffroom. He hated to admit how much he liked watching her. He could do it all day, there was something about her which stopped him from being able to ever look away. "You ready to go?" He came out of his daydream to see Rita standing in front of him, standing he took her hand and they began the short walk home. "What would I do without you, hey? My own personal nurse-" "Yeah, don't go making a habit out of it?" She smiled leaning into him as they walked the short distance to his.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews... So I've written quite far ahead now and have planned some drama for this fic ;) Please review! Laura x**

Connie lay on her back slowly waking up. It was still early and she didn't need to be in work today until the afternoon. She rolled over to see Cal still lying next to her asleep. The temptation to wake him up was impossible to ignore but she knew she'd only regret it. Instead she rested her head back down and closed her eyes.

A little while later she opened her eyes again to see Cal looking at her. She smiled realising he was just watching her. "What?" He moved a strand of her hair from her face before leaning down to kiss her. "Nothing…" Cal ran his hands through her hair while she moved closer to him, laying her head down across his arm.

"Con, you know these past few months with you…" he laughed looking at her "…they've been the best I've ever had." Connie looked down feeling her cheeks flush red before he put a hand under her chin and lifted her gaze back up to his. "I love you Connie Beauchamp and I never thought I'd be saying that to you." She closed the distance between them putting her lips onto his. She felt his hands move to her waist as she knelt up on the bed.

Connie's hands went around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She moved so she was kneeling over him as they kissed. Cal lay down, Connie moving back with him. Their hands wandered as they lay there until Connie moved back slightly breaking the kiss. "Somehow over the past few months I think you've made me do the same… Fallen for someone that I thought I never would." Cal smiled again up at the woman he cared so much about.

The rest of the morning was much of the same until Connie got up and had a shower. Cal was sitting on the bed when she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "So do you think you'll go to Zoe's hen night?" Connie searched through her cupboard while Cal sat back and enjoyed the view. "I don't know, I don't think I'll even go to the wedding to be honest… Are you going out with Max?"

"Wait what? You can't not go to Zo's wedding, you're her bridesmaid. And anyway, you couldn't make me turn up dateless for their wedding!" Connie turned round smiling at the thought before speaking again. "Who said I'd go with you? I'm still not sure about tonight. Someone has to work-" "Dr Keogh is in… And there are plenty of other staff in as well, so don't try make excuses." She rolled her eyes before getting dressed for work.

Cal was sitting downstairs when Connie walked down in her heels and black dress. She put down her jacket and sat on the sofa next to Cal resting her legs across his lap. He ran his hand up and down her leg before looking over at her. "Why do you dress like that when you know I have to work with you for the day?"

On arriving to the hospital Connie wandered in holding onto Cal's hand. She still found it weird doing that, yes they'd been together a few months now but around work they didn't show it as much. "I'll see you tonight?" Connie nodded and smiled as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving her to go into her office.

The shift flew by for everyone as they were excited for the wild night out ahead of them. Zoe had said to Rita she didn't want a big fuss but that was certainly what she was going to receive. Connie came out of her office and greeted Tess in the entrance. "I'm glad you've decided to come with us tonight, I think Zoe might need it when she realises how not quiet this is." Connie laughed before waiting for Zoe.

Max and the guys had already left and were having a pint in the pub across the road before leaving for the night ahead of them. The group consisted of Max, Iain, Lofty, Big Mac, Cal and Ethan. "Here's for your last night of freedom Max, nothing's the same entering into married life-" "And you'd know how exactly?" Cal smiled raising his glass "There's more than one way to be in a married life you're just going the conventional route…" Max laughed "I'm not even going to ask!"

Zoe walked outside the hospital to see a black limousine parked outside. "Rita, what happened to a quiet night with a few friends?" Rita put a sash around Zoe's neck before they began getting inside. Robyn and Dixie got in first followed by Rita and Tess. "Let's get smashed!" Zoe looked over the roof of the car towards Connie who just smiled and shrugged as they climbed in.

The girls were all sitting around a table laughing and talking when someone walked over. "Mum, I'm glad you could make it!" Zoe looked past the table and noticed Greta standing next to Robyn. "Greta, how lovely you're here." Connie could sense the sarcasm in her friends voice and had a sip of her drink to try and hide the smile. Zoe glanced towards Tess and Connie knowing they'd both know what she thought about her soon-to-be mother-in-law there.

After several drinks everyone began getting up to dance. "Come on!" Connie stood up pulling Zoe up from the table. Tess watched as the woman walked away from the table leaving her to sit with Greta and Robyn. "I thought you'd want a break from that fun chat-" "Thank you! But I really don't dance…" Connie laughed. "Live a little, do you really think I normally come to places like this?"

They joined Rita and Dixie at the bar who had just ordered a round of shots for them, Rita hadn't been drinking all evening as she was in work first thing. Connie knew that Rita wasn't in work tomorrow and that there was probably more to it than that but decided it was best to leave it tonight. "To Zoe and Max-" "And the cow of a mother-in-law!" Rita added the last bit before they all swallowed the drinks in one. "What was that?" Zoe pulled a face at the vile taste before they headed for the dance floor once more.

Max walked down into the club followed by Cal and Lofty. "Please tell me there's no stripper because Zoe will kill me!" He turned back around and headed for the bar with them. "No strippers but plenty of girls about-" "Yeah and I'm getting married Lofty, nice try."

They ordered some drinks before looking around. The club was getting pretty busy but it wasn't hard to recognise the girls a little further down the bar.

Connie was standing next to Zoe talking about their love lives. "You know, I never thought I'd be getting married, especially not to Max! I mean, he's a porter and half my age-" "Yeah but you love him. He makes you happy so let it be!" They ordered a drink before turning back around to see Dixie and Rita dancing like a pair of idiots. "Did we look that bad?" Connie laughed before having another sip of her drink.

"Anyway, what about you? How's it going?" Connie smiled moving the straw around in her drink. "He said he loved me this morning. I couldn't bring myself to say it back though… I don't know, I just can't say it-" "Well do you?" Zoe looked at her friend who had another drink. "Of course I do, but I can't tell him that!"

Max looked over to where Cal was watching. "Hey, don't forget you're a taken man just as much as I am!" Cal smiled turning back, "I know I am… And the woman who holds my heart happens to be the one I'm looking at standing with your soon-to-be wife." Cal smiled watching Connie dancing around with Zoe, he had never seen her out like this and it was certainly an interesting sight.

Iain had already bumped into Rita who came out of the toilets and nobody had seen them both since. The guys assumed he had gone home and Dixie had seen Iain come into the club so guessed they'd gone home. Cal was getting up and walking through the crowd of people to get to Connie. She was wearing a short black dress with short sleeves. She had on a huge pair of heels, and it was impressive she hadn't yet fallen over in them.

Cal moved behind her as she danced around and put his hands around her waist. Connie rested her hands on his and moved them away. "Look I'm sorry but- What are you doing here? I thought you were with Max." She realised who it was standing behind her and smiled when he laughed at her reaction. "Hello to you too, and Max is right there with Zoe." She glanced up to see Zoe had moved away from her and towards her future husband.

"You look incredible tonight, so just how many men have you had to say that to tonight?" She smiled as he put his hands around her waist again. "It's good seeing you out like this, enjoying yourself." Connie smiled as she danced with Cal before looking up at him. "I love you… I never said it earlier and it's been making me feel awful all day." Cal bent down and kissed the woman in front of him. When he moved back she smiled opening her eyes again to look up at him. "I think they can cope without us now, let's go home." Connie smiled as Cal led her from the club and towards a taxi.


	14. The Morning After

Zoe and Max

Zoe woke up, the pain in her head slowly beginning to surface. She sat up holding her hair on top of her head and squinted around the room. She didn't remember getting home, she didn't even remember the night. She picked up her phone and sent texts to everyone making sure they'd all got home okay, when suddenly things started coming back to her.

She slept with someone. _Shit. Why would you do that on your hen night!? Who the hell was he? Oh god, Max… What am I gonna tell Max?_ Zoe got out of bed and put her dressing gown on walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone ringing. Of course it was Max, he'd be wandering if she had a good time. "Hello?" "Do you feel as rough as I feel this morning? Alright for some who haven't got to go to work." She smiled, temporarily forgetting everything she was worrying about but it didn't last long until everything came flooding back to her. "Listen Max, I've got to go I'll talk to you later." She put the phone down and walked into the bedroom to get changed.

Arriving at the hospital she went straight to Connie's office. Without knocking she opened it and found her sitting at the desk with her head in her hands. "You look about as well as I feel." Zoe laughed at the expression she got in return before sitting down. "You didn't do too badly for yourself last night." Connie smirked as Zoe frowned at her statement but just as Zoe was about to ask Charlie stepped into the office. "Connie you're needed out here, incoming patient ETA 5 minutes. Morning Zoe, hear someone had a good night." He smiled before departing. Now she was panicking, what the hell happened!?

"Connie, why didn't anyone stop me!?" She turned around in the doorway to look at her friend. "What? You were enjoying yourself and told us to leave you to it-" "I'm getting married Connie! What am I supposed to say to him?" Connie gave Zoe confused look as Charlie mentioned they really needed her. "Look Zoe, I'll speak to you in a bit. Just wait in here." Zoe threw her head bck in distress before going outside for some fresh air.

On her way out Dixie smiled and looked over at her. "Not you too? Is there anyone that doesn't know other than me?" The paramedic laughed before speaking "Zoe Hanna, almost everyone knows and they're all certainly impressed with you!" She shook her head walking away. She couldn't understand why everyone would be happy about her sleeping with some random stranger from that club. What was she missing?

"Hey, you didn't have to come into work to see me… Especially after the amount you probably drank last night." Zoe turned around to face Max, she could almost feel the colour drain from her face. "Listen Max I need to talk to you about last night. I think, no I know that I slep-" "Zoe!" She looked behind Max to see Connie. "Just thought that I should let you know to try and keep the details of your sex life private next time. As impressed as Max looked last night when you told everyone, I don't think the whole department needed to know."

Zoe had a look of horror on her face as she walked past Max and towards Connie. "What!?" Connie looked at her friend assuming she found her at the right time. "Did you really think I'd have let you sleep with someone who wasn't Max last night? You described, in detail, several places that you seem to have been with Max… That was before you left the club and barely made it to a taxi without keeping your hands off of each other." Zoe breathed a huge sigh of relief as Connie walked away and she turned back to face Max.

"You were going to say you slept with someone last night weren't you… Zoe Hanna, you really should limit the alcohol you consume if that's the sort of thing you do when you drink." Zoe shook her head looking towards him. "You knew I wouldn't remember a thing didn't you? That's why you phoned me this morning to see what, if anything, I'd say to you. Max Walked it's official that sometimes, I want to kill you." Max closed the space between them kissing her laughing before she walked away and got into her car to head home.

Now she knew what had happened she needed to sleep. Her hangover wasn't shifting and she really needed to relax after having thought she'd been with god knows who a few nights before her wedding.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the morning before Zoe's wedding and everyone was rushing about. Connie was covering Zoe's shift in the morning so that she didn't have to work, instead making sure she had everything ready for the following day. Connie was running about the department making sure everything was sorted to hand over for the day.

Dylan had agreed to work the rest of the afternoon, meaning he could have the wedding day off. Most of the department were working during the wedding, however Connie had given them all the evening off so that they could make the reception. The only people at the wedding would be Lofty and Cal, the best men, Connie and Robyn, the bridesmaids, Max's mother Greta and Tess, Charlie, Dylan and Rita. Everyone else was attending the evening and it meant the department wouldn't be short staffed.

Connie was moving around so quickly she didn't notice Cal standing in front of her. "Sorry-" "Woah, slow down. You're going to be exhausted otherwise… What have you got left to do, let me help?" She sighed looking up at him and told him a few things she had to sort out. "Leave it with me, you go in the office and take 5 minutes out… I'll come get you when it's done." She smiled watching as he walked away while she went to her office.

Zoe was packing a small suitcase with everything she needed for the wedding. She was going to the hotel in a few hours with Connie who was staying there with her. Rita, Tess and Robyn were joining them the morning of the wedding as were Lofty, Cal, Charlie and Dylan. Max was staying at home before travelling over in the morning. "Right, I think I've got everything… What are you doing?" She looked over at Max who was being stupid across the room. "What possessed me to marry you I'll never know!" He laughed as he walked over to his fiancé smiling and kissing her.

Connie was finishing up as Cal walked into the office. "Right everything's sorted, now get out and enjoy your evening with Zoe. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled leaning up to kiss him as he slipped his hands around her waist. She leant backwards before speaking "So I assume you'll be going alone to the reception?" He laughed shaking his head "No I've got a date lined up for it."

Connie frowned not sure what to make of what he was saying because he sounded pretty serious. "She's tall, well in heels, brunette, is the most beautiful woman I know and unfortunately for me is very smart…" She gently pushed him backwards smiling as he came forward again. "Does that mean you'll go with me then?" She looked down smiling before looking back again "I look forward to it." He grinned and kissed her again, she deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer to him.

Zoe and Connie arrived at the hotel and were shown to their room. They were sitting upstairs when Zoe hung the dress up on the door. "You know I kind of can't believe I'm here you know… Getting married always seemed like an idea and not something I'd do." Connie smiled sitting on the bed with her legs folded. "I know what you mean, I felt the same." They sat and talked for hours about everything and nothing.

Max was with Lofty and Cal for the evening. "So then Cal how long have things been going on with you and Connie?" Cal smiled slightly before replying to them knowing the response he'd get. "Properly? About 6 or 7 months… We were sleeping together before that though-" "What!? How the hell do you keep quiet about 'conquering the clinical lead'?" Cal laughed before his phone started ringing. "I'll be right back…"

"You just gave me the perfect excuse to get out of 21 questions with dumb and dumber!" He could hear her laughing on the other end of the phone and smiled at hearing her voice. "You obviously chose to say something and I swear to god if it was about our sex life you'll die." She sat outside on the balcony of the hotel room wrapped in a blanket while speaking to him. "Well I hadn't thought about that but it is an idea to make them jealous-" "Don't think about it!"

He laughed before answering again "Anyway shouldn't you be with Zoe?" Connie looked back through into the room. "She's asleep, I didn't want to wake her because she's so tired." Cal heard Lofty and Max talking in the other room still. "Is that a hint for me to come and see you?" "I don't know is it?" She smirked into the phone as he carried on speaking.

Cal walked back into the living room. "Sorry guys, I've got to cut this short but I shall see you both first thing in the morning." Max stood up and walked with Cal to the door before saying goodbye. "Thanks for tonight, don't think I could have sat round here on my own all night!" Cal put his jacket on nodding "I know the feeling, don't worry about it mate. Good luck, I'll see you at the hotel."

Rita was lying in bed still awake when Iain rolled over. "Hey, is everything alright? You seem distant the past couple days. Has something happened?" Rita rolled over and smiled with tears building in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head closing her eyes. "Nothing, really… I'm just tired is all. You've not done anything, I promise." He looked down at her before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you Miss Freeman and don't forget it. Come here" he wrapped his arms around her before talking again "Get some rest." He kissed the top of her head and listened to her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep.

Connie had retreated to her own hotel room a while ago to leave the bride to be to get some rest before her big day. She was sitting on the bed when she heard a quiet knock at the door. She got up and wandered over opening it to see Cal standing there leaning against the doorframe. "I didn't think you would actually come" she laughed as he moved forward. "Yeah like I'd turn down any opportunity of getting you alone?" She laughed as he stepped inside closing the door behind him. He put his bag down on the floor before reaching forward around Connie's waist and leaning down to kiss her.

Moments later Cal was moving forwards with Connie as she took his shirt off. He moved forward kissing her again before taking her dress off. She reached her arms around his neck as he picked her up walking towards the bed. "So much for a quiet night in for both of us…" he laughed as he lay Connie down on the bed kissing her as he did.

Later that night Connie had her head resting on his bare chest tracing his muscles with her finger. He had an arm around her and was moving his hand slowly up and down her back. She moved to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. "What?" He looked down at her smiling as she moved up and kissed him again. "Nothing… It's just today with Zoe's made me realise how much I regret messing you about. I know I don't say it enough, in fact I don't think I've ever said it to you… I love you Cal." She felt his arm around her waist tighten as he smiled and moved to kiss her again. She moved her hands around his neck as he pulled her to lie on top of him while kissing her still.

The next day would be busy but everyone involved was looking forward to it and couldn't wait to see Zoe and Max finally married.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zoe was awake early sitting on the bed smiling at the text she had received from Max. _Today's the day that you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife. I've never loved someone so much as I do you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Zoe Hanna. There's also a surprise for you arriving this morning, I hope you like it xxx_

Zoe shook her head at the fact Max was still trying to do things for her when he had basically planned this whole day for them. As she was about to answer there was a knock at the door. Not thinking much of it she opened it expecting to see Robyn and Tess but was shocked when she saw who was standing there. "Linda!? Oh my god what are you doing here?" She pulled her friend in for a hug before noticing someone else walking down the corridor towards them.

"Ruth? And who's this beautiful little girl, you're so grown up now!" Zoe bent down picking her up. The last time Zoe had seen Ruth she was leaving with Jay expecting a baby girl. She'd seen pictures of Ella but this was the first time she'd met her. "You didn't really think that we'd miss your wedding day did you? Zoe Hanna getting married, that is one event I could never miss! And this Max sounds lovely, he really loves you Zo." She smiled letting them into her room as they all sat down and began catching up before the others arrived.

Connie was slowly waking up realising she was still curled up to Cal. "Morning gorgeous, you should probably go back down to Zoe's soon. She'll be panicking about getting ready." He smiled as she opened her eyes properly and looked up at him. "Have you got everything you need with you?" he nodded smiling before speaking again. "You know you told me you loved me last night right?" She nodded smiling "I know, why did you think I didn't mean it?" He smiled "Just wanted to make sure…"

She got out of bed and put on a top and pair of trousers before grabbing her bag and dress from the door. "Can I not even see the dress?" Connie turned around to Cal smiling. "Nope, you can wait. Are you going to get changed in here? You can leave your bags up here too." He nodded and got out of the bed. "Well I figured I wouldn't need to keep my room so gave it to Lofty as he forgot to do it-" "Oh so you're sleeping outside tonight then?" She gave a cheeky smile as he closed the space and put his arms round her. "Ha ha, like you'll be able to stay away from me tonight." She shook her head "You're so arrogant-" "But you love me!" He kissed her again before letting her go and finding Zoe.

Connie walked in to everyone sitting down in various places. Linda and Ruth had been in there when she arrived but left to get themselves ready in another room. Robyn was having her hair done after already having her make-up sorted. Zoe was having a coffee with Tess while Connie checked her phone.

Max, Lofty and Cal were all in their suits and attempting to keep Max calm as he was becoming more and more nervous as the time went on. Charlie arrived as the other men walked downstairs. "Ah there he is! Everyone here who's meant to be then?" Max nodded "Oh Dylan's not yet-" "He's outside with Jay, I see you managed to get them here for today." Max nodded smiling knowing that Zoe would love having them all here. They wandered outside for some fresh air while Charlie went upstairs to find Zoe.

Upstairs Tess and Robyn were both dressed and sorted. Robyn's dress was a purple one which had a lace cut out material over the top which was of a slightly darker colour. It came down to the floor where you could see her black heels peeping out at the bottom. She had her hair plaited and pinned up at the back.

Connie had had her make-up done fairly quickly as she barely wore any. She was having her hair curled and pinned up at the back with some small diamante pins. Zoe was walking back and forth becoming nervous. "Zoe, you'll be fine and you're going to look beautiful." She sat down on the bed pausing for a minute as Tess came and sat with her. Once Connie was done Zoe took her place and had her hair finished while Connie got changed into her dress.

Her dress was the same purple as Robyn's but had cut-out lace straps. It also had lace around the middle of the dress. It was tight fitting yet flowed towards the bottom hitting the floor. She wore a pair of heeled black shoes underneath and came out of the bathroom to see Zoe in her dress too. "Connie that dress is beautiful-" "Me? That dress is amazing Zoe how did you even find it?"

Zoe's wedding dress was the traditional white colour. It was strapless and fitted her perfectly. The top had diamantes and crystals across the chest with a thin silver line across the middle like a belt. The bottom half of the dress was a princess ball gown style which looked incredible. She had on a pair of big white heels and her hair was in small curls. "I guess we're almost ready then…"

Charlie knocked on the door and opened it to see the girls all having some pictures taken by the photographer. "Wow Zoe…" Charlie was lost for words upon seeing her in her dress and ready to walk down the aisle. Connie, Robyn and Tess left the room to give her a minute with Charlie before they went downstairs. "Charlie I'm so nervous…" He gave her a smile of encouragement as he stood next to her at the window.

"You know, I've never wanted to see someone happy as much as I do you. Zoe you deserve everything the world could give you and more. You can get that with Max, and everyone knows it. Just be happy and let today happen naturally." Zoe hugged Charlie before the photographer came in again and suggested a few photos of the pair together before the wedding. Although Charlie wasn't giving her away today, he had said he wanted to be there for her before the wedding.

The time had come for everyone to head inside. Rita had arrived and was inside with Greta, Tess, Ruth, Linda, Charlie, Jay and Max. Lofty and Cal were outside talking to Robyn who was waiting for the other girls to come down. "Right we better get inside before Max starts wandering where we all are." Lofty smiled pulling Cal inside.

Connie walked downstairs behind Zoe holding the back of her dress up for her. Dylan was at the base of the stairs waiting for her. When he saw her he held his breath slightly blown away at how she looked. "Say something Dylan don't just stand there" Zoe sounded nervous as he walked over and hugged his friend. "You look beautiful Zoe and I'm proud to walk you down that aisle today." She smiled holding onto his arm as she turned around. "Here goes nothing…"


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Sorry for the long delay in this upload! Things have been pretty hectic, anyway here's the next few instalments, I hope you're all enjoying this still and if not let me know what you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do** **Thanks for reading x**

Max had chosen the songs for today and Zoe wasn't sure what to expect from him. He knew that this was important to her and so had chosen a song that was one that he had played to her on one of the first times they met.

 _When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night skies. Or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far To be right where you are, how old is your soul. I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up._

As the music began to play everyone stood and turned to the back to watch for Zoe. Robyn walked in first smiling as she wandered down to the front. Connie followed closely behind her and saw that Cal was looking straight at her smiling. She looked down before walking up and standing next to Robyn. Lastly Zoe began to walk down holding onto Dylan's arm. "Don't let me fall-" "I wouldn't." He smiled across at Zoe as they continued walking down. Everyone was in awe at her dress, and as Max turned to watch her he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. She was perfect and she was his.

Zoe hugged Dylan before taking Max's hand and standing with him at the front. The ceremony was fairly quick and had everyone smiling throughout. The photographer was taking photos throughout and captured some interesting moments. Zoe had struggled to say her vows after hearing Max's full name and was still laughing at it.

As Zoe and Max walked out of the room hand in hand together everyone stood and began to follow them out. Connie was the last one to walk out and smiled as she wandered towards Cal. "You look… ridiculously beautiful Connie." She smiled feeling her cheeks flush red "You're not so bad yourself." He took her hand in his and began walking out of the room with her.

They stepped through to the room where the evening reception was being held. The decorations that had been done looked incredible. There were white and purple flowers around the room and on the tables. There were expensive looking glasses holding silver crystals and flower petals in the centre of the tables. It was dimly lit throughout the room and people were already arriving.

Max and Zoe began greeting everyone from the hospital. Noel, Big Mac and Honey arrived, shortly followed by Ethan, Lily, Dixie and Iain. Rita was sitting at one of the tables when Iain noticed her and walked over. "Why hello there stranger, you look a little lonely." He smiled leaning down and kissing her before sitting opposite her. "Would you like a drink, I'm dying for one?" Rita smiled standing up and walking towards the bar with him. "What would you like?" They stood there and Rita was daydreaming off again. "Sorry, I'll just have a coke please." Iain looked down at her not sure whether she was okay but decided to leave it for now and ask later.

Connie was talking to Zoe when Cal approached them and stood behind her. "Hey, can I speak to you quickly?" Connie turned around to face him and nodded before following him outside. He walked around the corner, worrying her that something had happened. She followed him until he stopped and turned to face her. "Have I done something?" He smiled shaking his head "No..." he moved closer to her until they were almost touching. "I was just wondering whether I've got to carry on acting as though we're not together because it's becoming harder and harder not to be around you when you look that beautiful." She smiled reaching her hands behind his neck and pulling him closer.

As the music began to get quieter Max pulled Zoe towards the middle of the floor. This was the part she had been dreading all day. Max smiled encouraging her "Come on, do you really think I can dance?" She laughed as he pulled her in closer as the music began to play. They danced to _All of me_ again chosen by Max until the song finished.

Everyone began clapping as they finished and the music changed. Iain and Rita walked towards the floor, Iain spinning Rita around before pulling her closer. Ruth and Jay were dancing, as were Linda and Dylan. Everyone was laughing as they made Zoe stay on the floor with Max.

 _I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you a thousand more_

Cal walked over to Connie who was sitting at one of the tables with the other staff. "Come on" he took hold of her hand pulling her up. "No way!" she was shaking her head as he stood her up and walked over to the dance floor with her. He smiled as he spun her round. Max looked over at Cal who just smiled back. Cal held onto Connie's hand pulling her closer to him and moving a hand to her waist. Connie put her hands around his neck and danced with him for a while.

After a while everyone began talking to each other and sitting at various tables. Rita had walked outside to get some fresh air when Iain walked outside looking around until he noticed her sitting on a wall. He wandered over sitting down next to her looking out over the field. "You know when I first saw you I thought you couldn't be any more beautiful, but I realised I was wrong when I saw you here tonight." Rita moved her hand on top of his and looked down smiling. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath looking off into the distance again before taking something out of her bag and handing it over to him. "I found out last week and didn't really know what to say to you. I don't even know what to think right now." Iain looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. He realised her name was at the top before reading through what it said.

"You're pregnant?" Rita didn't look up or really even speak at first. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. "If you didn't want it, want to do this I'd understand-" "Are you off your flippin' rocker Freeman? I'm gonna be a Dad and that's down to you." She looked up and saw the huge smile on his face. He looked back down at the letter he was holding before getting off the wall and getting Rita to stand up. "Come here" he pulled her closer hugging her tightly "I can't believe it, I love you so much… Both of you." She looked up at him as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

They decided to keep it to themselves for a few more weeks until they were sure everything was okay with the baby. They returned inside and noticed many people were beginning to retreat upstairs to hotel rooms. Connie was feeling extremely tired but was still sitting at one of the tables not wanting to be rude and go upstairs.

Cal had noticed her and went to sit with her. Her hand was resting on the table when he reached out and held it. "You're shattered, you need to sleep." She smiled over at him "I'm fine, really." Cal leant forward and placed a kiss on her lips as everyone from the hospital returned to the table. Connie smiled when she realised everyone had come back.

Zoe walked over and stopped behind Connie. Everyone was talking so she bent down to her level to talk to her. "So you two are getting pretty serious with things?" Connie smiled as Zoe leant in and hugged her. "Don't let work take over again…" Cal was talking to Ethan who was asking about Connie. "How long have you two-" "Properly, about 2 months… Since Taylor showed up again." Ethan nodded smiling a little as Cal turned back to see Connie standing up.

"Right, that's it come on. We're going upstairs and you're going to bed because you're way too tired." She smiled leaning into him before saying goodbye to everyone. As they were leaving the room they bumped into Charlie. "Connie, everything alright?" He gave a funny look as he wasn't sure if she was soberly making this decision or not. She looked over to Cal who took the hint and walked upstairs. "It's okay Charlie, I've not been drinking. I know that's what you meant by that. Cal and I have been seeing each other a few months now."

He smiled nodding "It's been a long time coming that one… And on that note I think Tess owes me some money!" He walked off laughing as Connie turned round "You guys bet on me?" He nodded "Course we did!" She shook her head walking upstairs to see Cal waiting by the door as she had the key. They went inside and she fell asleep almost instantly with him holding onto her.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Sorry for such a long update, it kind of has several things within it that I needed to establish before carrying on. Hope it's not too much! Please review with what you think about it and whether there's anything you'd like to see. Laura** **xx**

It had been 3 months since Max and Zoe's wedding and the time had flown by. Zoe hadn't been able to get time off of work and so they were leaving for their late honey moon. "Have an amazing time and I'll be here to pick you both up in two weeks time!" Connie gave Zoe a hug as she thanked her for bringing them to the airport. The couple disappeared inside as Connie returned to her car and began the drive home giving her time to think.

Since the wedding Rita had moved into Iain's as they wanted to be living together before the baby was due. It was the morning of their first scan together and if everything was fine they planned on telling all their friends at work. Rita was sitting up in bed after just waking up. Iain was already in the shower as she could hear him singing through the bathroom door. He strolled into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him smiling looking over at Rita. She just shook her head laughing as he started getting changed.

"I love you, you know" Iain smiled, and just as Rita was about to answer she stood up and dashed to the bathroom. She knew about morning sickness and had heard it could be bad but she hadn't expected it to be like this. After a while she sat up slightly and looked to see Iain had bought in a glass of water for her. "Thank you" she said taking the glass off of him. He knelt down next to her rubbing her back and smiling at her. "You certainly know how to make a guy feel good first thing in the morning. No 'good morning' just I'm gonna throw up and it's partly your fault." She laughed at him as he smiled trying to cheer her up.

Connie got home and took her shoes off before walking through to the kitchen. Since Zoe's wedding she and Cal had become a lot closer. Although Connie tried to remain professional at work it didn't always go how she hoped. They'd been spending a lot of their days off together and doing different things. She'd learnt so much about him that she never knew and it fascinated her. She was finally letting someone in and as much as it scared her she was happy.

Walking upstairs she noticed it was still dark so assumed Cal was still asleep. He had to be in work in a few hours as did she, but she needed to talk to him before they went in. Cal was spread out across the bed fast asleep when she walked in. She climbed onto the bed and knelt either side of him as he opened his eyes to see her. "This is definitely one way to wake up in the morning, and I'm certainly not going to complain about it." He smiled pulling her down to him and kissing her. She reciprocated leaning her hands on the pillow either side of him.

As Cal kissed her Connie broke away for breath and before he kissed her again she spoke. "Move in with me?" Connie was resting her forehead on his looking at him waiting for a response. When he didn't answer she was worried that she shouldn't have asked. She felt his hands hold onto her waist and sit up slightly. He looked at her still sitting across his lap. "You want me to live with you, here?" He moved a hand behind her head and leant in to kiss her again. This time it was different, gentle and as though he was putting everything into it. "I guess that's a yes." She smiled moving in to kiss him again as he rolled her over and lay above her looking down at her. "I love you so much Con."

Rita and Iain arrived at work stopping outside the entrance first. "I'll meet you out here 10 minutes before?" He nodded leaning down to kiss her just as Cal walked past whistling. Rita started laughing as Iain looked up "Alright mate? Enjoying yourself are you?" Cal laughed as he walked past before Connie pushed him for being an idiot. "What, you love me." She rolled her eyes walking inside with him.

Connie got to her office and opened the door with Cal following her in. "You do know that your shift started five minutes ago right? I didn't say you could come in either." He looked at her and smiled. "Which means yours did too, I won't tell if you don't. Didn't need to tell me I could." She shook her head "I'm your boss-" "Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm sleeping with my boss then…" He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, as she kept a serious face, leaning down to kiss her.

In the doorway someone cleared their throat before talking. "Sorry, major trauma on their way. ETA 5 minutes." Charlie smiled as he turned and walked away from the office. "Now you made me look an idiot in front of my staff, don't-" "Ooh, someone's touchy this morning." He winked as he walked away from her out of the office as she rolled her eyes. He

The day dragged for everyone except Rita who was beginning to panic about her appointment. Although the worry was setting in, she was extremely excited. Her, a parent? Who'd have ever thought that. She walked to the staffroom putting her coat on before walking out and seeing Charlie and Tess. "Charlie, I'm just taking my lunch now. I'll be back in a bit." Rita walked out of the department and saw Iain waiting. She sped up grabbing hold of his hand and walking off. "Come on!" She turned to walk backwards so that she was facing him and just saw him smiling shaking his head and speeding up to keep up with her.

It was a surreal feeing for her sitting up in the waiting area. Iain came back over with a drink of water and sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. They were only sitting there for a few minutes before she was called. "Miss Freeman?" She stood up and looked back to Iain who got up and took her hand walking towards the room. "Hey it's good to see you both again!"

Rita jumped onto the bed and lay back as Jessica lifted her blue scrub top up. "Okay you know the drill, this is going to be cold." She smiled and began moving the dopler about. "…Annnnd, there we are." She turned the screen towards them and pointed to the picture. "That there is baby's head."

Rita could feel her eyes beginning to water as she looked at the picture. Iain hadn't spoken but was just watching. "It's a strange feeling isn't it?" Iain looked towards Jessica who was talking to him. "Yeah… I just can't believe we're really having a baby." He laughed and kissed Rita's hand as he looked back again.

"Okay well baby is extremely healthy and doing very well. Based on the size, I'd say that you're a little over 8 weeks. Congratulations Mummy and Daddy." She left the room for a moment to collect some paperwork. Rita sat up on the bed and looked at Iain "You okay?" He nodded smiling up at her. "Course I am, I'm gonna be a Dad" he said in slight disbelief.

Rita returned to work smiling, on the way out of her office she bumped into Charlie who was followed by Tess. "Sorry Rita I didn't realise you were there." She shook her head reassuring him "It's fine really. Actually I was hoping to catch you both, can I have a word?" She turned and went back into her office letting them both come in. "I just wanted you both to be the first to know. I'm pregnant!" Tess and Charlie both had smiles on their faces as Tess moved to hug Rita. "Oh I'm so happy for you! I assume Iain knows?" She nodded "We just had a scan upstairs, and everything's fine."

Connie was laughing as Cal grabbed her waist trying to get the phone back from her. "You know you mean it really…" He smiled as she carried on laughing "Pass it back here!" "Or what?" He grabbed the phone from her as there was a slight knock at the door. From outside Rita could hear someone laughing. "Come in! Cal I swear to god I'm going to hit you in a minute." Rita walked in smiling as she saw Connie sitting on the sofa leaning against Cal.

"Sorry I just needed a word quickly." Connie nodded and moved away from Cal. "It's okay it's nothing secretive. Iain and I are expecting a baby, I thought I needed to tell you now." Connie stood up and smiled "That's brilliant news, do you know how far you are?" She nodded "Just over 8 weeks-" "And how are you feeling? Any sickness?" Rita smiled nodding. "Oh yeah, got to love that part-" "Come see me at the end of your shift and I can get you some anti-sickness sorted." She smiled and left the office.

Cal looked over at Connie who looked back. "What?" Cal shrugged before looking back at her again. "It's just… Have you ever thought about having another child?" Connie tensed slightly. "I'm not saying anything, I was just wondering if you had." Connie sat down next to him again. "Before being with you, no never in a million years. But recently, after seeing you with Grace and how good you are with her… I guess I have considered it. Why, is it something you want?" He smiled a little. "I guess I always thought about having my own family but it's not the most important thing to me… You are, and if it's not the right time, then we don't." She smiled leaning into him again as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rita walked out to see Dixie and Iain messing around in the ambulance bay. "There's me thinking paramedics actually did work!" Iain turned around smiling to see Rita standing there. "There she is, the woman who has made me quite possibly the happiest guy in the world!" She smiled as he lent down and kissed her before walking in towards an open armed Dixie. "Congratulations, I expect to see pictures all the time!" Rita laughed "Pictures? I thought that godparents saw the child all the time?" Dixie looked between Rita and Iain smiling even more than before.


	19. Rita & Iain 3

Rita and Iain

If there was one thing Rita had never enjoyed it would be shopping. She hated the idea of walking round browsing through several items, and the feeling hadn't changed now she was doing it for someone else.

After getting a few things she couldn't avoid buying she decided she'd had enough. Iain had been at work for the morning but was finishing up and decided to stop off in town knowing Rita would still be there. As she wandered out of a shop she noticed him standing across the other side of the street leaning against the car grinning at her. He knew how much she hated shopping and could tell just by looking at her.

It didn't stop her from smiling upon seeing him though. She crossed the road and he took the bags from her putting them into the car turning back to her smiling. "Good morning-" "Don't start now…" she smiled shaking her head looking up at him. They drove the short distance home and took the few bags inside.

As Rita began sorting through it Iain went into the kitchen to make them both a drink. "So, have you told your parents yet?" He called through to her from the kitchen but didn't receive any response from her. He turned to see her kneeling on the floor taking things out of the bags slowly but not looking up towards him. "Rita?"

He came back through and knelt down in front of her. She shrugged trying to brush it off before looking at him properly. "I don't really talk to my parents anymore, they've not exactly agreed with some of my past choices, shall we say… Don't see why now would be any different." She carried on putting things to one side as Iain took it out of her hands and made her stop. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you yanoe asking that. They might be different this time, anyway who can say no to this face?" She laughed looking at him as he stood up and went to finish their drinks.

Rita lay up on the sofa moving her legs when he walked back through so he could sit down. She had her legs resting across his lap as he faced her watching as she spoke. "I just don't see why I'd want them so involved now when they've never shown an interest before. I want them to know that they've got a grandchild obviously, but I don't know where I want to go from there." Iain moved his hand up and down Rita's leg smiling. "You don't need to know yet, we've got time to figure all that out."

She lay her head back on the cushion he had passed her before taking a sip from her drink. "What about you? Your Mum and Dad must want to know they're going to become grandparents." Iain chuckled before looking at the blonde lying in front of him. "My mum and sister already know, but that's not saying they believe a word I'm saying! They don't think I've got a lasting relationship let alone a kid on the way."

They spoke about arranging a day when his Mum and sister could come over and meet her. The whole time she noticed he never once mentioned his Father. "What about your Dad, won't he want to know too?" Iain took a deep breath looking off before turning back to her. "He messed me up enough, I'm not gonna let him do it to my child too." Rita sat up and looked across at him "For what it's worth, I don't think that you're messed up in anyway… Except your inflated ego that everyone fancies you, that's really messy because it's so not true-" Iain laughed and imitated her as he held his waist leaning over to kiss her.

They spent the remainder of the afternoon on the sofa. Rita lay up on the sofa with her head resting on Iain's chest. He had his arm around her resting on her side, and they'd spent the whole time talking. There were things neither of them had ever said to anyone else, but also things that they both knew about the other but had never said to each other. After a while Iain rested his hand on Rita's tummy. "This one's going to be the best thing that's ever happened to me though… Since you" she looked up at him as he spoke feeling her cheeks give her away.

Iain had disappeared upstairs leaving Rita to lie back down across the sofa. She picked up one of the bags from the floor taking out a small soft bear. She rested it on her chest while looking down at it, thoughts of her becoming a mother filling her head still shocking her. When she spoke about it, it didn't seem as real as when she sat down to herself and thought about it. A few seconds later Iain reappeared with a little book which he threw towards Rita who caught it and looked at it. "Baby names? You trying to say I can't think of any for myself?"

"You never know, what if you chose Zebedee in a moment of madness? Or Gino, how unlucky could a kid get?" Rita looked over at him "I don't know you tell me, he's already got you as a father so that's enough bad luck for anybody. Seriously, I mean who would name their child Gurtrude? Why's that even a choice?" Iain watched her read through some names "I don't know Gurtrude Freeman could make her sound very intimidating to people."He watched as Rita burst out laughing at him.

They spent ages going through names until there were a few that had stood out to both of them. "You know I don't need a book to know what names I do and don't like… There have always been names I've thought about, but I never thought I'd be in a position to actually choose one." Iain looked at her waiting to say what they were. "I mean, there are more girls names that I've thought about. I really liked Esme and Mia. If it's a boy, I've only ever really had one. A friend of mine who passed away when I was only young, was everything to me and when he died, I didn't know what to do. So I'd always said I would call my baby Charlie if it were a boy."

Iain looked at her smiling and went to ask if she was okay but was cut short by Rita. "Come on, what about you there must be some you liked." He smiled looking back down and taking the book from her. He turned to a page and stopped "Funnily enough I loved Charlie too, the other one I liked was Aaron… I like Mia for a girl, my Grandma was named Isla so I've always thought about having that in there somewhere." Iain began turning pages in the book before stopping and showing it Rita.

He saw her smile at it. "I like that, it's lovely-" "It means sunshine, and it's the first thing I thought of. Rita when you told me about this baby it was like everything that had happened in my life didn't matter anymore, all that counted was you and this little one. Like everything would revolve around them, just like the sun."

They wrote down all the names they'd spoken about and put them away. "In a few months we'll look back at them and see what stands out to us then. Right now I think you should get some sleep, you're shattered." She smiled as they got up and headed upstairs. Iain went first as Rita said she wanted to get a drink. She looked at the small bear again holding it and looking down. "You know, you're going to change everything you are… You're going to have a Dad who can't stop showing you off and talking about you, and you'll have me behind you every small step because I never want you to feel alone." She looked down speaking to her small bump before sitting the bear on the side and heading upstairs.


	20. Rita & Iain part 4

Rita and Iain

 **Here's the next update :)**

As the weeks passed Rita was doing less and less at work. She was just past the half way point of the pregnancy and now clearly showed. "I wish I had still been as small as you when I was 5 months pregnant, I looked like a balloon when I had Grace." Rita looked over at the clinical lead from the other side of the desk and smiled.

Cal walked up behind as the women were talking. "I bet you didn't look that bad" as soon as he had begun speaking Connie turned to glare at him making him look back down and walk away again. Ethan smiled at how he still shied away from some things to do with Connie. "How are you now Rita?" She looked over at the young doctor and smiled towards him "I'm good thank you Ethan, other than slowly becoming a punching bag for this little one." She laughed as she felt another small kick as she spoke.

The shift was slow, especially for Rita as she had almost everyone keeping an eye on her making sure she wasn't doing too much. She was only allowed in resus with a doctor so she felt pretty confined to her office most the day. It was reaching 1 o'clock when she walked out and saw Dixie coming into the department with a patient. "What have we got Dix?" "This is Richard, he's fallen over at home and has hit his head. Says nothing else hurts and that his head is alright but I think you might want to check the eye sight, seemed a little wobbly on his feet." Rita nodded as they got to a cubicle and transferred him over.

Dixie helped Rita before speaking to her. "How's my beautiful godchild doing?" She smiled "Oh they've decided they want to become Rocky and knock 5 bells out of me." Dixie smiled leaving the cubicle as Rita started with her patient. "Congratulations by the way." Richard spoke after a while of Rita cleaning up his head. "Thank you-" "Do you know what you're having?" She shook her head smiling "I don't want to know, I'd like the surprise but their father can't wait to find out. We're still arguing over whether to find out at the next scan."

As Rita finished up stitching the wound on Richard's head, she sat down on the end of the bed. He looked down at her before turning to her. "You look tired… First day on your feet in a while?" She laughed "I've had a few days off, I've not been drinking enough water so keep having trips in here myself… Right I'm going to grab your discharge forms and then you can be on your way."

Wandering out to the nurses' station Rita saw Iain sitting in the staffroom with Cal laughing. She'd noticed how well they'd got on recently, despite how they were always insulting each other. As she signed some pieces of paper Zoe approached the desk next to her. "How you feeling- and tell me the truth." Rita looked over and sighed before leaning on the desk "I'm tired, and know I need a drink." Zoe nodded "Finish that and then take a break, I'll take your next patient." She smiled warmly before walking off.

Rita discharged Richard and walked with him to the entrance of the hospital. "Good luck with the baby and everything. If you treat them anything like you do patients, they're a very lucky child." She smiled waving him goodbye before turning to the ambulance bay and seeing Dixie. She pulled her fleece tighter around her and stepped into the small staffroom. "Alright, you look like you could do with a cuppa." She nodded taking a seat and resting her head back.

"Have you told Iain you're this tired?" She shook her head "It's only because it's my first day back after putting my feet up for a while. I'll be fine, and if I feel any worse I'll tell someone, okay?" They sat for a few minutes before Rita grabbed Dixie's hand. "What's wrong?" Rita shook her head "Nothing, just come here." She rested her hand on the side of her stomach as the baby began kicking again. A smile spread across Dixie's face as she felt the taps against her hand. "You know I think I'm just as excited as you to meet this little one, but neither of us are as excited as Iain… All he ever talks about is you two."

Rita wandered back inside to see Iain still in the staffroom with Cal. She walked in and towards her locker. "Alright Rita, Iain was just saying how you're finding out the gender of the baby next week-" "We're not finding out what they are!" she looked towards Iain out of the corner of her eye who was laughing. "I don't understand, surely it's better to be properly prepared-" "But it's be nice to be surprised on the day." She smiled putting her phone back into her locker after checking for any messages. She'd tried to phone her parents and even left a message but they hadn't tried to phone back.

The shift was drawing to a finish and Rita had just got changed. Tess bumped into her outside of her office and smiled. "So, scan next week? Let me know how it all goes won't you." She nodded "Of course, you'll be the first to know Tess." They stopped by the staffroom door as everyone went in to collect their things. "Listen, thank you for everything you've been doing for me. I really appreciate it. I've had enough people on my case about looking after myself, it's good to have some normal communications with someone." Tess nodded leaving the hospital for the night as Rita began walking towards the exit.

Connie came out of her office and walked alongside Rita. "You look tired-" "That's an understatement! How did you work until you gave birth?" Connie smiled "With difficulty, but nobody else knows that! Let me give you a lift home, you shouldn't walk." Rita smiled accepting as Iain had finished earlier than her. Climbing into the car it seemed a pointless journey to drive but was much longer to walk.

Rita waited for a moment outside the house before going to get out of the car. "Rita, if you need anything at all then let me know, please? If you're feeling even the slightest bit unwell, tired or worried about anything then talk to me. I'd hate for you to go through what I did with Grace." Rita nodded and left the car, she and Connie had never seen eye to eye but for some reason she felt she could trust her and would be able to go to her about anything with the baby.


	21. Daddy's little

Pregnancy

Time had flown for Rita and as she lay in bed that morning she thought back over all the things that had happened. It felt like only yesterday she found out she was pregnant and yet so much changed.

She'd never seen Iain so caring and happy as what he was around her at home, knowing that soon they'd be hearing the tiny pitter-patter of feet across the floor. She remembered him calling her Mummy and finding it such a strange idea.

 _Rita was still in bed when Iain woke up and rolled over to face her. He instantly moved his hands to rest on her stomach. "Morning, how you feeling today. Did you sleep much?" Rita nodded smiling as he moved his hands across her stomach. "For once they decided it would be nice for me to get a full nights sleep…"_

 _Iain looked over at her. "I still struggle believing we're going to be parents. I can't wait to meet you, even if we don't know whether you're a pink or blue yet because you're Mummy was being fussy." He looked back up to her and noticed she was looking blankly towards him. "I was joking Reets, I wasn't-" "It was weird hearing you call me Mummy, it's just going to take some getting used to." He smiled looking back down to her bump where her hand rested. He put his on top of hers and spoke again "One thing you'll learn is you have a fantastic Mummy who makes me the happiest guy in the world…"_

Iain was still asleep so Rita got up and headed downstairs for a bit. She sat on the sofa and saw the book of names left on the side. They'd finally decided on a name for the baby, whether it was a boy or girl and she smiled thinking about it.

 _Iain picked up the book and took out the list smiling down at the 6 girls names they had written down. They only had 2 names for a boy and knew that Rita wanted to call him Charlie, so he wrote something at the bottom as he noticed her walk in. "Hey! Thanks for waiting…" he smiled up at her as she sat down next to him._

" _Okay, so we both write down our two favourite names for a girl and what we want to call it if it's a boy-" "No… I mean yes, kind of. Girls names, fine but if it's a boy I want us to call him Charlie Aaron. That way we have the best of both worlds, and like I said Charlie's a nice name." Rita smiled slightly up at him with tears in the corners of her eyes. He pulled her in for a hug before sitting up and they both wrote down their favourite names._

 _When they put the pieces of paper down they noticed that the first name on both of their sheets was the same. "I guess that solves it-" "But I want it to be what we both want, like you did with Charlie." Rita wrote something underneath the boys name they'd decided on and noticed a smile appear on Iain's face when he read it. "Are you sure?" Rita nodded "There's no way I'd have anything else, okay?" He smiled leaning down and kissing her as she rested her head on his chest._

Rita was looking down at the paper focusing on the last part of both names. _Dean._ He'd said he'd understand her wanting the baby to have her name but she refused. No matter whether they had a boy or a girl, they'd take his name because it was the one thing that was important to Rita. Other than not knowing what they were having until the last moment, and she'd managed to get her way with that.

" _Come on Iain pleeeaseeeee…" He looked at her rolling his eyes as they walked through the hospital up to the maternity ward. "You know that you'd love the surprise of finding out what your baby was, and I don't think I could cope with all the shopping before if you knew what colours you could get!" he laughed as they took a seat in the waiting area._

 _He'd been so set on going in and finding out the gender, even if Rita didn't know. She had said she was okay with him doing it that way but had carried on trying to persuade him out of it. Only as they sat down in the room and Jessica began turning the machines on did Iain change his mind. "So then, are we finding out the gender of this one today?" Rita began to speak "Well-" "We've decided to wait… Where's the fun in knowing this early?" He looked at Rita smiling towards him as he held her hand before looking back at the screen to their baby._

It was almost 7 and Iain was beginning to wake up. Rita had returned upstairs and was in the bathroom looking in a mirror at herself. She couldn't believe that in less than a month they would be meeting their little one for the first time. She didn't hear Iain come in but noticed his hands appear around her waist. "Morning, how'd you sleep?" Rita shook her head "If you can call it sleep, not much." She turned around in his arms as he bent down to speak to her stomach. He did that a lot, and it made Rita smile whenever he did.

Sometimes he would just start talking to the baby as though it were going to answer him. There had been a few times where he'd done it in the middle of the hospital and staff had watched and laughed as he did. "You must be a boy, taking after your Dad with being good at keeping your Mum up all night." Rita looked down past her stomach to see Iain winking up at her. She pushed him back slightly and walked into the bedroom. "And Daddy keeping me up all night, is how we got into this situation of me not sleeping now! In a few weeks, there will be a whole new meaning to sleepless nights which you can enjoy too." She smiled towards Iain who was lying back down on the bed and lying Rita back with him "And I can't wait."

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. It returns to Connie in the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy that... And there's soon drama building soon so please keep reading! Review if there's anything you'd like to see or if you like this, thanks! Laura x**


	22. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, here's the next update (the holiday's already up too) hope you enjoy!**

Connie was just waking up when she heard music playing downstairs. She sat up and noticed that Cal wasn't with her. She got up and put on one of Cal's shirts that was laying across the floor. Walking downstairs she could hear someone singing along to the radio making her laugh a little.

Cal was in the kitchen in just his trousers making breakfast whilst singing. It was certainly a sight that Connie had grown to enjoy seeing around her house. He turned around and noticed her leaning up against the doorframe watching him. "Did I wake you up?" She shook her head walking forwards and leaning up to kiss him. She moved backwards and sat on the side as he turned back around to what he was doing.

"So what do you want to do today?" She ran a hand through her hair before looking at him. "What do you mean? We've both got work all day." Cal was smiling to himself "Oh, did I forget to tell you? We've got the day off… Well actually we've got the next week off." Connie was suddenly wide awake and looking at him across the kitchen. "What?"

He turned round and walked back over to her resting his hands on her things. "I'm taking you away, tonight for a few days away. Zoe's covering for you." Connie looked at him in amazement before he stepped back. "Best part? You're already packed, all we have to do is get on the plane tonight." Connie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer before leaning in and kissing him. He leant in kissing her back before jumping off the side to go for a shower.

Rita was working still as she hadn't wanted to leave work until she really had to. She was due in a few weeks and was finishing work this week. Iain came in on his break to check on her everyday and to make sure she was still drinking enough water. There had been a few points throughout the pregnancy where she had needed to be in hospital overnight due to dehydration so he was always worrying about it.

"Hey, how are you both this morning?" She smiled as he walked over and rested his hand on her stomach. "Well I'd be fine if they weren't treating me like a punching bag today." Iain could feel the baby kicking while resting his hand there and began laughing. "Oh yeah funny for some isn't it?" Rita turned round and started making herself a drink before resting her hands on the counter and taking a deep breath. "Alright Rita?" She nodded looking back "Definitely ready for this one to just be here now." He smiled getting her to sit down while he made a drink.

After continuing to work through the shorter day she now worked, Rita made her way out to the ambulance bay where she noticed Dixie. "Hey, where's Iain?" The paramedic looked up towards the heavily pregnant woman. "They're out on a call. You okay Rita?" In the short time of walking into the staffroom she had completely changed. Rita was resting her hands on the counter and leaning forward breathing heavily.

"Rita, come sit down-" Dixie moved to help her but she shook her head "I think this baby's coming Dix." As she spoke she felt her waters break and Dixie looked down "Okay, I know this baby is coming…" Dixie nodded "Alright then, I'll phone through to reception get Tess out here…"

Rita's contractions were getting worse by the minute. Moments later Tess came outside into the ambulance bay followed by Connie who had come in to sign some paperwork. "Rita? Can you sit down for me?" Connie helped her sit down and breathed with her to try and slow it down. "We should really get you inside, how long have you been feeling like this?" Rita shrugged "I've been having contractions all day, I didn't think much of them if I had I'd have said something." Connie nodded as she looked towards Tess. "Can we get a wheelchair so that we can move her inside, and someone might want to tell Iain."

They moved her inside and got her into a side room. They'd tried to get hold of Rita's midwife but she was unavailable. Connie told Rita who rested her head back. "Right Rita, I'm just going to check how far you are okay?" She nodded as she heard Tess call back. "You're about 5cm, so we need to wait a little longer before you begin pushing okay?" She breathed heavily knowing how long this could take.

After being in the room for an hour with Connie and Tess, Dixie walked in. "Iain's going to be about 5 minutes, I didn't say why thought it might not be best… How you holding up?" She looked over at Rita who was walking across the room slowly with Tess. "Never better me!" Dixie laughed as she took Tess' place. "So then, I assume you and Iain have thought of names for this little one… Have you thought about who else you'll ask to be godparents?" Rita looked over at her and smiled "We want to ask Zoe, well I want to ask Zoe. I think Iain was happy knowing you would be there for our baby…" she paused as another contraction took over her.

Iain walked into resus after being told by Charlie Rita was in there. "Hey, what's going on?" Dixie smiled "Rita's gone into labour." He smiled looking over at Rita who had gotten up to walk around again after Tess had told her she was still only a little over 5cms dilated. "I'd be fine if they weren't taking so long to come!" Iain laughed as she sat down again.

It was almost 6 o'clock and Rita had been in there for nearly 6 hours. "How anyone lasts longer than this I'll never bloody know!" She breathed with Connie through another contraction. "Alright I'm going to give you something which should speed it along, alright." Connie moved and gently inserted the needle into her arm before leaving her for a while.

After only another half an hour Tess checked and realised Rita was ready to begin pushing. "Okay Rita, I think it's about time you met this one." The smile on Rita's face disappeared almost instantly. Iain looked over at her "Hey, we've waited long enough for this now… You're going to be the most amazing Mum to our baby, okay?" She nodded faintly as Tess spoke her through everything slowly.

"Come on Rita, keep going-" "I can't! This is ridiculous…" Connie walked to the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. "Listen to me, you can do this okay… Look at me, everything's going to be fine. Just think about how much you hated me when I started here, that should give you enough energy to get you through the rest of child labour." Rita laughed before pushing again and shouting out in pain. "That's it, come on Rita!" Connie continued speaking to her until the sound of baby's crying filled the room.

Iain sat back and couldn't believe he was about to see his baby. Tess had hold of the child while Connie sat with Rita smiling. Dixie was stood behind Iain also smiling waiting to get a look at her godchild. "Iain do you want to cut the cord?" He looked up but smiled turning to Dix "Go on…" She looked back at him before he moved her towards Tess. She cut the cord and looked down at the tiny bundle.

"I'm just going to weigh them and check them over quickly then I'll bring them over for you to see." Connie moved and took the baby to the side of the room for a few minutes. They still hadn't been told if it was a boy or a girl but it was soon cleared up. "Congratulations, you've got a gorgeous baby girl." Connie handed her over to Rita who was now sat up and looking at the tiny bundle of joy in her arms. Iain looked down and felt tears escape his eyes as he turned to hug Dixie. "Congratulations mate, she's beautiful."

Connie said her goodbyes and left the office. "She's fine Charlie, they've got a beautiful baby girl. I've got to get going now, I'll see you in a week's time!" Connie walked out of the hospital but was stopped by Iain calling her name. "Connie!" She turned to see him, confused as to why he was out here. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did in there… I had no idea what to say to her but whatever it was you said, made her keep going." Connie smiled as Iain moved closer and hugged the clinical lead. "Congratulations, you better get back." He nodded running back inside leaving Connie to get home.

"So then, have we got a name for her or am I gonna be left guessing what to call her?" Dixie looked over at the couple as they looked at each other. Iain held her close walking over to Dixie "Say hello to Phoebe Isla Dean. Phoebe this is your Auntie Dixie, she's a bit crazy but you'll get used to her." He smiled passing her the baby, she took her in her arms smiling down. "Hello Phoebe, aren't you the cutest thing in the world, definitely not taking after your Daddy are you?"

The rest of the evening was full of smiles and the staff popping in to see how Rita was doing and to meet Phoebe. Before long Rita was asleep and Iain was sitting in a chair next to his daughter. "I don't think you could realise how precious you are, and just how much your Mummy and I love you…"

 **Hope you enjoyed this one! I've written up Connie and Cal's holiday as a oneshot which I've begun uploading here…** **s/11594370/1/Never-ending-Dream**


	23. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was a Tuesday evening and normally Connie would be getting ready to go to work, instead she was sorting out Grace's room. Sam had an 'important' conference to attend and so Grace was coming home for a few days to stay. Connie was excited to see her little girl but also nervous, it had been a while and Cal had moved in since she was last here.

"Hey, you know I could have done this for you?" She turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "I know, but I figured I should… Anyway you've got that test to work for and I didn't want to distract you." Cal walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she'd turned around again. He leant his chin on her shoulder "I've had enough of doing that… We hardly do anything together anymore, you're always busy and I'm always somewhere else when you're not." Connie held onto his hand for a moment before moving and finishing her daughter's room.

Connie was walking across the hallway upstairs when she heard a bang followed by several words from Cal. "Are you okay?" Connie stepped into the bedroom to see Cal on the floor. She tried not to laugh as he stood up slowly straightening out his leg. "I think I need a doctor you know… I think it might be broken-" "I highly doubt that." He sat down on the edge of the bed as Connie crossed the room and moved his leg.

"Does this hurt?" She moved it again as he complained slightly. "It's called a bruise Cal, I'm sure you'll live through it." She smirked and turned to walk away as he grabbed hold of her waist. He pulled her close again lying back on the bed, pulling her with him. She lay inches from his face as he spoke again. "This is our last night alone for a few, I can think of a lot more things I'd rather be doing than watching you walk about the house." She went to stand up as he rolled over so that she was underneath him this time. She began laughing as he moved down to her level and kissed her.

Soon Connie had her hands around his neck pulling him as close as possible to her, kissing him back. It became heated very quickly and Cal moved up taking his shirt off before leaning down to her again. Somewhere in the moment both of them removed all their clothes until they were lying in a tangled mess under their covers.

It was just turning 10 when Connie laid her head on his chest tracing the outline of his muscles with her finger. "Why don't we take Grace out tomorrow? I could invite Ethan along too, he's been weird since Honey left the other week. You could always get Elliot to come, I know you've been wanting to catch-up with him for a while and I'm sure Grace would like to see him." Connie smiled nodding her head. "I think I'll see if Rita wants to get out for a few hours now that Iain's back at work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Connie woke up to the sound of a little girl's laughter. She suddenly sat upright in her bed looking at the clock. It was almost 10 o'clock already, why hadn't Cal woken her?

She got up and threw on one of Cal's shirts and a pair of shorts. Wandering downstairs she could hear Grace laughing again. She opened the door smiling to see Grace running around the sofa away from Cal. "Mum!" Connie smiled as her daughter ran into her arms. "Hello sweetheart, I see you're having a good morning. You should have come and woke me up though." Grace moved backwards going back towards Cal. "It's okay Cal told me if we were quiet we could play games that you wouldn't let us do if you were awake." Connie turned her gaze to Cal "Did he now?"

An hour passed as Connie headed back upstairs to shower and get changed. She had already text Rita and she was going to meet them at lunch. It was hot and sunny outside so they were taking Grace to the park for the afternoon. Connie had slipped on a pair of skinny jeans with a black vest top before throwing her hair up into a ponytail. She'd put on some make-up but not a lot. She only really wore it when she went to work now.

Connie came downstairs and walked into Cal who was waiting for her. "I hope you're not annoyed with me for not waking you up earlier?" Connie shook her head as she put her arms around him looking up. "No course I'm not… It was good seeing her so happy with you like that." He leant down and kissed her before stepping back into the living room. "Right munchkin you ready to go?" Both Connie and Grace laughed at Cal's nickname for her before they left the house.

"Oh I thought Ethan was coming with us?" Grace turned around as they walked "Who's Ethan? Mum you know you can only have one boyfriend at a time right?" Cal laughed as Connie looked shocked towards her daughter who was laughing. "He's my brother actually, but yeah Mum you know you can only have one boyfriend at a time. Who else have you got hidden away?" Connie pushed Cal to the side while they walked towards the park.

It was a slightly surreal feeling for Connie sitting on a blanket in the park watching her 9 year old daughter running around with Cal and Ethan. She seemed to like them and enjoyed playing with them. "Hello stranger…" Connie turned around and stood to see Elliot standing there. "I'm glad you could come out, Grace will be glad to see you." He enveloped her in a hug for a few moments before joining Connie on the floor. "And what about you, how've you been? I see you let someone into your life."

Connie sat, thankful for her old friend being there for her to talk to again. "You know there isn't anyone else in this world that I want to see happy more than I do you… You deserve to be happy and it seems that you are with them around." Connie smiled as she noticed Rita walking up behind them. "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late someone didn't want to let me get out today." She picked Phoebe up from the pushchair before sitting beside Connie.

Grace had finally noticed Elliot sitting with her Mum and had come running over. "Uncle Elliot! Can you push me on the swings, you could always do it higher than Mum." He laughed standing up and walking with the small girl. Cal and Ethan had a seat with the girls for a while. "It's certainly been a while since a girl got me running round like that after them." Rita laughed "I don't believe that for a minute!"

"Connie would you mind holding Phoebe for a moment?" Connie hesitated at first but took the small baby from her arms, cradling her. Cal was sitting close to Connie and watched as she held the baby girl, rocking her gently back and forth. "Hey Phoebe, did you stop your Mummy from coming out today, did you? She's adorable." He couldn't help but think about that being their baby at some point.

They were sitting in the park for a few hours before Iain walked over. "Hey beautiful…" he looked down towards Rita, leaning in to kiss her before noticing Connie holding Phoebe. "Alright guys, you're a natural there with Phebe's-" "Well I'd hope so seeing as I've done it before." She laughed passing Phoebe back to Rita as she stood up and they said their goodbyes.

Grace was still running around the park before she called out to Connie. "Mum can you help me?" Connie stood up and went to her daughter, helping her across the monkey bars before chasing her around the field outside the park. "You know, in all the time that I've known Connie, and it's been a pretty long time now, I've never seen her this way. So happy and carefree… A lot's happened to her and she struggles to forget the past." Elliot looked over towards Cal who was smiling watching the two run around together.

Something had been on Cal's mind for a while and Elliot seemed like the one person who would know Connie enough to answer. "Why does she find it so hard to admit she loves someone?" Elliot shrugged "Some people just can't say it, and in all the years I've known her there are only two people I've ever heard her say it to… Her father and that little girl right there." Cal smiled "She's said it once to me, but I just worry she's not happy-" "Does that look like the face of a woman who's not happy?"

"I've been wanting to ask her something for a while now but I'm just waiting for the right time which never seems to come around." Elliot nodded moving his gaze from the girls to Cal. "My advice? Keep going, don't give up on her. Sometimes there isn't a right time but you'll know when's best." Cal smiled as Connie and Grace ran towards them, Grace sitting next to Elliot and Connie with Cal. "So I'm hungry, who's up for dinner? My treat." Elliot smiled at them all as they stood up and began the walk back.


	24. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Grace had gone back to America with Sam and they were sad to see her go. Connie was desperate to have her daughter back with her again but she knew it probably wouldn't be best for her. Sam had spoken to Connie before leaving last weekend. He was planning on moving back to England with Grace meaning she would be a lot closer to her again.

It had been a few weeks since Cal and Connie had spent any real time with each other outside of work. "So I've been thinking-" "Is that sensible?" Connie smirked as Cal acted hurt next to her. "Why don't you let me cook you dinner tonight? We both finish at the same time and neither of us have to be up in the morning." Connie finished signing her paperwork showing no signs of answering. "I'll take that as a yes than shall I?"

Connie stood up straight before walking past cubicles, Cal closely behind her. "You know you're the most infuriating woman I've ever met right?" When they were around the corner from everyone else Connie turned around and let Cal close the space between them before reaching her hands around his neck and pulling him forwards. Her lips met his and he dropped his hands to her waist holding her where she was. Cal deepened the kiss before pulling apart and looking down at Connie who was resting her forehead on his chest biting her bottom lip. "Yes you can cook dinner tonight if it makes you feel happy." She smiled walking away from him.

The shift flew by with Cal finding himself just wanting to be at home with Connie. She was sitting in her office doing paperwork but looked up out of the window when she felt someone looking at her. Connie saw Cal standing by the nurses' station looking in at her, as she smiled and looked away he moved from where he was to knock on the door.

When he walked inside and sat opposite her desk she couldn't wipe the smile that had spread across her face. "Cal just because we're seeing each other doesn't mean you can get away with doing nothing on your shift." He looked up at her smiling. He leant back in the chair getting comfortable before smiling back at her. "Oh yeah, I forgot it's only you that can slack off… That just involves me most the time doesn't it." Connie rolled her eyes pushing her tongue into the side of cheek before standing up and walking around the desk.

She moved his legs and leant against her desk looking down at him. "You know I could get you in so much trouble right now-" "But you won't-" "Won't I?" Cal looked up at her staying exactly where he was. Connie pushed off the desk and moved closer to him leaning on either side of the chair. "I could literally get rid of you in the space of a few seconds-" Cal sat up so that he was inches from her face. "Really? Do it, I dare you to…" He moved further forward putting his lips onto hers and almost immediately, as though she knew it was going to happen, Connie had her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer so that she was kneeling on his lap as she continued kissing him.

Things were getting pretty heated too quickly when Connie broke apart from him. "We are not doing this here-" "Why not? It's not like anyone's going to complain at you for slacking." He smirked as she stood up from his lap and went back to her computer. Cal checked the time and noticed that everyone was leaving as it was the end of their shifts. Smirking he walked towards the door making it look like he was leaving, instead locking the door and turning back around. He walked up to the desk, leaning against the wall. The blinds were already pretty much closed but he pulled the chord completely shutting them.

"What are you doing Cal? Seriously, some of us do work during our shifts-" "Well going by my watch" He crossed around to her side of the desk and turned her chair around to face him "my shift just ended." Cal leant down and kissed her moving his hand to the back of her head. He held onto her pulling her closer to him as she kissed him back. Connie didn't have the will power to stop Cal from what he was doing, instead she let him pull her up and moved her hands to start undoing the buttons at the top of his shirt.

Cal backed towards the sofa pulling her with him. Cal pulled his shirt over his head before pulling Connie by the waist again, locking his lips with hers. He was undoing the zip at the back of her skirt as she took her arms out of her blouse. Cal moved backwards falling towards the sofa pulling Connie down with him. She ran her hands through his hair, as she felt his hands tighten around her waist she gently moaned. Cal was about to speak when there was someone knocking at the door. He laughed at the look on Connie's face who just looked down at him. "Shhh…" They knocked again "Connie are you in there?"

Cal moved to kiss her neck as she listened quietly still for the person at her door. She gently punched Cal as he started laughing. There was no more knocking at the door so she looked back down at him. "I hate you-" "I love you too." Cal smiled before she leant down and kissed him again. After a few minutes Cal moved her to the side before leaning above her. Connie's breath caught in her throat as he closed the space between them again. This time when he pulled apart from her, she spoke. "I love you Cal and I know I don't say it enough to you…" He leant down and kissed her before answering. "Well if that's the response I get from this, then I'll do it more often." She laughed as he moved closer to her once again.

Connie was finishing buttoning up her blouse before turning back around to Cal who was lying on the sofa under a blanket. "You know it's going to be almost impossible getting out of here don't you?" Cal shook his head "You're obviously new to this whole walk of shame idea-" "Wouldn't you like to know." Cal watched as Connie picked her bag up and threw his shirt to him. "Connie Beauchamp, how is there still so much I don't know about you? I mean, I know most of you preeetttyy well now" he said as he looked up and down her body "But-" "But nothing, everyone has their secrets." She smiled as he stood up and kissed her. "God how was I so lucky?" She laughed as she unlocked the office door and wandered out. Cal closed the door behind him and locked it.

Leaving the hospital Cal caught up with her and grabbed hold of her hand. "So dinner tonight kind of went out the window but we could always grab something on the way home." She smiled unlocking the car and getting in. She looked over at him once they were inside and noticed he was watching her. "What?" she shrugged as he spoke. "I meant it, I really don't know how I was so lucky in getting you. I never want to lose you Connie." She smiled as she started the engine up and drove away from the hospital for the night.


	25. Meeting The Family

Rita, Iain and Phoebe

Rita was upstairs getting changed while Iain fed Phoebe downstairs. Today was the day that they were going to meet Iain's mother and sister. It was a strange feeling for Rita as family get-together's had never really been her thing.

She stood in front of the mirror finishing her make-up. Looking at her reflection she watched herself sit down on the end of the bed. She wasn't sure how long she sat there like that just staring into the mirror but she was bought round from a cooing Phoebe. "There she is… There's your crazy Mummy." Iain walked in smiling towards the tiny blonde sitting on the end of the bed next to her.

Iain gently nudged Rita who smiled as he did so. "Stop thinking about it. I promise you today will be alright, okay?" She nodded as he stood up and began changing Phoebe. "Do you think they'll think we did all this too soon? I mean moving in, having a baby-" "What's it matter if they do… We're happy, aren't we? That's all that matters to me." She smiled standing up and joining him looking down at their beautiful baby girl.

It was about an hour from Holby before they arrived. Rita got out and started getting Phoebe out of the back of the car when she heard a females voice from outside. "Iain? Oh it's so good to see you. So where is she?" Rita paused for a moment, worried that all they were interested in was seeing Phoebe… Of course they would be, but she felt like a spare part being here right now.

Rita carried Phoebe around to the other side of the car and smiled to the older woman standing with Iain. "Is this her?" She nodded towards where Rita was standing who just smiled over. "Mum, this Phoebe-" "I thought you said her name was Rita?" Iain smiled as he looked over at his Mum who laughed. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Rita, Iain's told me so much about you. I'm Claire, and Jessica is inside." Rita smiled back "It's lovely to meet you… This, this is Phoebe." Rita smiled moving the blanket down slightly to show her daughter's face.

Everyone moved inside and sat down. Iain walked into the room and found his sister waiting in there. "Iain, Mum said you were coming around today!" She wrapped her arms around him as soon as she saw him and was reluctant to let go. "Alright Jess, let a guy breath… This is Rita my girlfriend and my daughter Phoebe." Jess looked around him to the small lady walking in with a baby. "Jesus you weren't lying, I really am an Auntie." Iain rolled his eyes as she walked towards her niece. "Would you like to hold her?" Jessica looked up at Rita and smiled as she was handed the small bundle. "She's adorable, how the hell are you her father!?" Rita let out a laugh as Iain looked hurt at the comments his sister made. "Always good to be back Jess, thanks."

The afternoon passed quickly with several conversations which embarrassed Iain more and more as they went on. Rita was desperately trying to stop herself from laughing but it seemed Iain just did stupid things when he was younger. "I can't believe I'm really a grandmother. She's the most beautiful girl in the world too." Rita smiled looking over at her daughter.

Slowly it was becoming evening and Rita was anxious to get home. She was tired and wanted to finally be back in her bed again. Iain had noticed her looking worn out and decided to begin making his excuses for them to leave. "Right Mum, I'd love to stay and talk all night but we better get back. Phebe's will be getting tired and we gotta put her down. How about you both come over soon, we can go out for the afternoon?" Rita smiled as his mother agreed and begun their goodbyes.


	26. Rita, Iain & Phoebe

Rita, Iain and Phoebe

Rita was sitting downstairs with Phoebe cradled in her arms. She was finishing her bottle when Iain walked downstairs and looked at the girls sitting on the sofa together. Phoebe was already 3 months old and was getting more and more gorgeous with each day.

She had light blonde hair and big blue eyes which Iain couldn't get enough of. He stepped through causing Rita to look up and smile. "Hey, she's almost done. Do you think you could take her for a while?" He sat next to her and took Phoebe as Rita stood up and went into the kitchen.

Iain was holding Phoebe when she began to cry. "Hey, what's the matter with you huh?" He stood up and gently bounced about with her. Rita was in the kitchen attempting to block out the small cries from her daughter. Recently she'd found it harder with Phoebe, it was just becoming difficult for her to listen to the crying.

Iain noticed Rita looking slightly distressed in the kitchen. "Why don't you phone Zoe and see what she's up to today? Go out for a bit, you deserve a break you know." She looked over at him with a small smile on her face. "No it's okay, you've not had a day off work for a week straight." Iain looked at Rita and smiled moving closer to her. "Alright then, get dressed and I'll sort Phoebe out. We'll go for a walk or something, get out together for a few hours." She nodded as Iain leaned in to kiss her before she went upstairs.

After having a shower and coming into the bedroom she noticed Phoebe was in her cot asleep. She smiled looking down at her daughter fast asleep. Iain came into the bedroom and looked over. "How you feeling?" Rita turned around and smiled "I'll be alright… Just need some proper sleep." He sat down on the bed while Rita began getting changed. "You know Dix offered to have Phoebe if we ever wanted a break, why don't I talk to her?" Rita hated the idea of passing her daughter on to someone else, it made her feel like she was failing at being a parent.

"Giving yourself a break isn't letting her down you know. I can tell that's what you're thinking." Rita finally sat down with Iain on the bed. "I just, I feel awful about it. I want to be able to look after her and do everything I should, but I can't." Iain moved closer to Rita and held her hand. "You do everything you need to do for our daughter and I'm so proud. It's alright for me, I'm working a few hours so get out and see people but you've been doing everything for her. Letting yourself have some time to yourself wouldn't be letting her down, okay?" Rita smiled as Iain pulled her up and they got everything sorted to go out.

As they left the house Phoebe fell asleep again in her pushchair. Rita smiled as Iain took the pushchair from her and began walking. She walked alongside him quietly until he asked her something. "Do you think it would be easier if you went back to work? I mean, just doing a few hours so that you can have part of your normal life again." Rita didn't say anything at first but just walked quietly thinking.

"I'd love to work, but-" "But nothing." They sat down on a bench for a while whilst Iain spoke again. "How about this. You work a couple days of the week while I stay at home with Phoebe. On the other couple days, I'll do some hours… We could keep the weekends free so we both have some time with her together. We're both around, and both working that way. Just try it for a few months, and then she could always start at the day care at the hospital while we work." Rita thought about it for a moment before agreeing just as Phoebe woke up.

They sat around in the park for about an hour before they got up and began walking again. Rita pushed the buggy as they approached the ED. She noticed Max standing out the front with Cal and slowly walked over smiling. "Hey! How's the little cutie?" Cal looked into the buggy at Phoebe who had woken up and was giving a huge smile. "Rita are you coming Saturday?" She sighed realising she'd completely forgotten. "Oh god, it's this week?" Max nodded smiling "Zo thought you might forget what with everything you've got on."

Iain caught up to her and said hello to the guys. "What'd you forget?" Rita turned to him "Zoe's birthday this weekend, we're meant to be going out." Iain smiled looking over at Max shrugging. Cal looked up at them both before answering. "I could always look after her for the night. I mean Con's at work that night so I'm with Grace 'til she gets home? I'm sure she won't mind having her for the night-" "No Cal you don't have to do that." He smiled resting a hand on Rita's arm "Really I don't mind. You staying around for a bit?" Rita nodded as Cal turned to walk inside "Let me catch Con and I'll come find you."

Rita and Iain wandered into the ambulance bay with Phoebe to see Dixie. A smile spread across her face when she realised who it was. "Hello, I wasn't expecting you guys today." She hugged Rita before turning to look down "Hello you…" she reached into the buggy gently running a finger across Phoebe's cheek.

Rita sat down watching Dixie hold her daughter. "She loves you, you know." Dixie smiled down before looking back to Rita. "So you coming Saturday? It'd be good to have you out-" "I don't know Dix, I mean I completely forgot about a babysitter. Cal just offered to have her for the night-" "So come out, you deserve a proper night off." Rita smiled as Iain came back into the staffroom. "So Cal and Connie are happy to look after her." Dixie answered before Rita had the chance "That settles it then." Rita laughed standing up and leaving the paramedics with Phoebe.

Going inside Charlie noticed her first. "Rita!" She smiled warmly at the older nurse as he walked over to her. "How are you doing?" Rita nodded smiling "I'm alright, Phoebe's outside with Iain and Dixie, I'll bring her in to see you guys in a bit. Is Connie in her office?" Charlie nodded as the blonde departed and knocked the door.

"Rita? Everything alright?" She closed the door behind her and sat down opposite the clinical lead. "I was wandering if I'd be able to come back to work. Just do a couple of days, I need to get out of the house it's driving me insane." Connie looked over at her and knew how she felt. "Is everything okay? Have you been like this since you left?" Rita began to feel tears build up in her eyes. She dropped her head into her hands and felt a comforting hand on her shoulder before seeing Connie crouching next to her.

"I… I just, I love my daughter so much but being at home all of the time and doing nothing else, hearing her crying all the time I can't do it anymore." Connie comforted the small nurse in front of her. "Listen, you know if you ever get like that, then there's people here for you. All of us want to help how we can… Hard to believe coming from me , I know." Connie stood back up and went around to her desk becoming professional again.

Rita never did understand how Connie could just switch off in the blink of an eye. "Right, well you seem capable of work to me. So how about we say you work some shorter shifts at first, a couple of days a week. We'll see how that goes and sort it from there?" Rita nodded gratefully and thanked Connie. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders after unloading on her boss and finally knowing she could return to work. "Thanks Connie, for all of this. You really don't have to have her Saturday night-" "Are you kidding, Cal can't get enough of her! It's fine, you and Iain need a night off. If we need you I can call you. We'll have her for the night and you can pick her up first thing next morning when you're ready."

Rita left the office closing the door behind her and breathing a sigh of relief. She looked around the department smiling to herself as Zoe approached. "So a little birdie told me that someone's coming back next week." Rita smiled at her friend as they walked slowly towards the reception. "Yeah, Connie's sorted some short shifts for me. Have you got time to come out and see her?" Zoe laughed "Of course, Max told me you were all here." They walked outside and saw Iain walking around with Phoebe while Dixie spoke to him about shifts. "Hey!" Iain wandered over to Rita bending down to kiss her "Sorted?" She nodded as Iain passed Phoebe over to Zoe who looked down cooing at the tiny baby.

"She's so gorgeous Rita-" "Must take after me then." Iain walked away laughing as Rita scoffed turning to Zoe. "Don't forget, anytime you need someone to keep you some company, call me. I really don't mind coming over and talking to your baby-fied mind." Rita nodded as she said goodbye to Zoe and took hold of Phoebe. Iain came walking out with the pushchair and they said goodbye to Dixie. They began the short walk home, both happy knowing that soon things would become settled and slowly return to whatever normal was.


	27. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Connie was sitting at her desk wishing she could just go home. There were another 4 hours left of her shift until she could relax. Cal was finishing and heading home as Sam was bringing Grace over soon, and Rita would be dropping Phoebe off.

She sighed resting her head on her hand while going through her emails. She was about to give up when someone knocked at the door. "Can I get a second opinion on a patient please?" Connie stood up and took the file from Ethan walking with him towards cubicles. Although he was used to the idea of Connie being in a relationship with his brother she still threatened him a little.

After explaining everything to her he opened the curtain to the cubicle and stepped aside letting her check the patient. "My names Mrs Beauchamp and I'm a consultant here. I'm just going to check a few things and then hopefully we can find out what's wrong." The patient just nodded as Connie began running a few tests. "Excuse me…" They stepped outside the cubicle and walked away. "Dr Hardy why did you want a second opinion?" He looked up at her noticing she was waiting for an answer. "Oh, erm, well I thought it would be strange for someone of his age to have it-" "Don't second guess yourself. You know the signs and symptoms so follow what you know. I don't doubt your judgement." She handed the folder back over and headed for her office once again.

Unlocking her computer she noticed there was a new email sitting in her inbox. She read along and saw the sender, pausing before opening it.

 _Connie Beauchamp,_

 _I hope you are well and have considered my offer, I know it's been a while since we last spoke. As you know I was put into a new position here, which I owe to you and I'd really like it if you came and joined me here. There is some new research being started in the cardiothoracic department, as you are well aware, and we want you to lead it._

 _You're an extremely talented surgeon and your qualities are wasted within the ED department at Holby. There is a full team and endless resources here waiting to be used. Please consider this seriously, we need an answer by the end of next week and I hope that it's the answer we both know should come of this._

 _Best wishes, Joseph Byrne C.E.O European Transplant Board_

Connie stared at the computer screen. She'd had a similar email weeks ago and it hadn't stopped playing on her mind. Although she thought if she ignored it she wouldn't hear from him again. It'd been 5 years since she'd been at the hospital in Brussels and it was one place she never thought she'd return to. But the offer was incredible, it would extend her career by miles and could open up so much more to her. It really would be ridiculous to turn it down but there was a feeling in the bottom of her stomach stopping her from answering it for now.

Closing her computer she left her office and began working in the department. It wasn't until Charlie pulled her to one side that she realised how off she had been with just about everybody. "What's happened because in the past half an hour you've managed to upset almost everyone." Connie looked away before turning back to Charlie. "Nothing is wrong, is there a problem with wanting the department to be run properly?" She started to walk away as he followed her "Connie-" "Charlie, just stop okay? Just go and treat someone and leave it. There's nothing wrong." She closed her office door and took a deep breath sitting down.

The last few minutes of her shift passed and she picked up her things beginning to leave her office when she heard another email come through on her computer. She didn't need to look to know who it would be from.

 _Connie,_

 _I know things haven't been easy these past few years, but think of this as a new start. It could really do you some good, and I could do with the support over here. It would be brilliant to work alongside you again (I know you always said that flattery gets you nowhere in life, but it's worth a try right?)._

 _Anyway I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Joseph_

Finally leaving the office she locked the door and left the hospital not speaking to anybody. The whole drive home all she could think about was those emails. _A new start_ surely that was exactly what she could do with. There would be so much recognition with this work too.

As Connie got home she stayed in the car for a while. She played with the keys in her hand as she stared blankly ahead thinking. There was nothing stopping her from going, no commitments, no real life, no friends… But that was the thing, that was how it was when she first came back to Holby. Now, now was a completely different story. She did have commitments not only to the hospital, but to her daughter, to Cal. She did have a life with them and she did have friendships that she never thought she'd form. Surely she couldn't give all that up just for a job? But it wasn't just a job, it was an incredible opportunity, Cal would understand that right? It wouldn't matter anyway, it was her choice.

Eventually she got out of the car and climbed the steps to the front door. Inside she could hear people talking and laughing. She paused with her key in the door just listening against it. Quietly she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Connie walked into the living room to see Cal sitting with his back to her on the sofa holding a content Phoebe with Grace sitting next to them. The image brought tears to Connie's eyes as she fought internally over staying where she was and leaving it all behind.

She remained there a few minutes until Cal turned around and she walked further into the room. "Hey, how was work?" She bent forward and kissed him quickly before turning and walking towards the kitchen. "It was fine… Grace why haven't you put this away?" She held up her daughter's bag and she came running out to get it and took it upstairs. Connie wiped at her eyes once more before turning back towards Cal who was looking down at the baby again.

Connie sat down on the chair furthest from the sofa Cal was sitting on. She took a deep breath while watching him. He was brilliant with Phoebe and you could tell just how much he wanted to be a father. It made Connie hate herself even more for not knowing what to do about her job. Cal looked over to see her watching him. He stood up and walked towards her bending down and placing Phoebe in her arms. "I'll go put Grace to bed, and then we're going to talk. No excuses." She didn't look at him, instead focused on the tiny girl she was holding.

Soon enough Cal came back downstairs and could hear Connie talking. "You certainly seem to have had an impact on Cal and everyone else around you too… I wish things were this simple all the time." He came in and crouched down beside her looking down at a sleepy Phoebe. "Come on let's put her down." He stood up and watched as Connie got up and wandered upstairs to their room where they'd made up the small cot Rita had bought over. Connie placed down the little girl and put the blankets over her before leaving her and going back downstairs with one of the baby monitors.

Cal was sitting in the seat she had vacated and watched her as she went to sit on the sofa. She knew he was looking at her so she turned and walked towards him. He held her hand and let her sit down across his lap. He was quiet for a moment holding onto her hand still. "What did you mean back then, about things being simple?" She sighed not looking up at him but watching his hand on hers. When she finally spoke she could hear her voice shaking. "I always thought I knew what I wanted. I've always been so focused on my career and getting myself to where I am… I've never had the commitments outside of that so have always been able to just follow my job."

He listened to everything she was saying but wasn't sure where it had all come from. Connie finished talking and he had noticed tears building in her eyes. "I've never had to think of anyone else except what would be best for me and Grace… But I don't know what to think anymore. When I think I know something happens to make me think otherwise." A single tear rolled down her cheek and Cal moved his hand to wipe it away. He didn't know what to say to her as she sat there in front of him.

They had been sat in silence for a few minutes before Connie spoke. "You really do want to be a father don't you?" He looked up at her again and he couldn't help the small smile that broke out across his face. "You don't even need to answer that." Connie smiled upon seeing how happy the thought made him. "Then let's do it…" Cal had to look at her for a while before the words registered with him. "You really want to have a baby? But what were you talking about with all the decisions, and thinking about other people?" Connie shook her head "Sometimes, I find it hard to realise what I've got and what I want and find it even harder to notice that they're the same thing." She was looking down at her hands as Cal placed a hand under her chin and kissed her. Connie had her hands resting on his shoulders as he held her closer to him.

There was some noise on the monitor making Connie smile as they broke apart. "And you know that would happen every single time we were alone-" "All part of the fun. I'll go check she's okay." Connie nodded standing up letting Cal move. "I'll come up in a few minutes, I just need to put some things away." He nodded closing the space between them once more and kissing her passionately.

As soon as Cal had left the room Connie opened up her emails and stared at them once again.

 _Joseph,_

 _The offers an incredible one and I'm not saying no, but I need some more time to think about this. Right now I can't make the decision to leave for Brussels but I've not dismissed it either. Get back to me on what you can do._

 _Connie_


	28. Connie and Cal

Connie and Cal

 **Here's the next couple installments, I won't be uploading until around Wednesday/Thursday which is why I'm doing it again now! Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing :) Let me know what you think! Laura x**

Connie was sitting in her office resting her head in her hands. She'd had enough of today and was ready to just end the day. Her and Cal had been arguing all day over something stupid she had said earlier on. She hadn't meant it and it had been taken in completely the wrong way, and now neither were willing to talk to the other.

Cal was treating a patient when he bumped into Ethan. "Hey, so is Connie coming to watch you fail at karaoke still?" He just shrugged speeding up "Why would I know, ask her yourself." Cal walked off leaving Ethan standing there confused. He decided it was best to leave it and carry on with working.

Charlie was knocking at Connie's door before stepping inside despite not receiving an answer. "Did I say you could come in?" He looked over at and shut the door moving closer. "You didn't have to. Why's Cal biting just about everyone's head off out there tonight?" Connie sighed leaning back in her chair "I said something earlier about Taylor when he spoke about getting engaged… He took it completely the wrong way and now he's making a huge deal out of it." Charlie sat down looking across at her smiling. "Engaged?" Connie shook her head smiling before standing up.

Connie left the office to try and find Cal who she'd noticed walking outside. "Hey! Listen you can be angry at me, but don't take it out on everyone else in there." Cal stopped where he was turning back to face her. "What you actually care? You speak to everyone like-" "Don't turn this round onto me okay? Look you know what I said is not how you've taken it." Cal turned around and wandered to the wall before glancing back to Connie. "Is that everything?"

She held her breath for a moment considering walking back inside but instead she walked closer to him. "Don't… Don't shut me out because you can't accept what's happened in the past." Cal didn't speak but just stood there. "Fine don't talk to me but apologise to Charlie and Ethan, they've done nothing wrong." Connie went to walk away but Cal spoke out again. "You want to talk about past actions? Why don't we talk about yours, hey?"

He stepped closer to her "Your marriage? All the men you played while working here, Sam? Michael, wasn't it? Not exactly got a clean record yourself have you?" Connie swiftly moved her hand, slapping him across the face before pulling back and looking up at him not believing she'd just done that. She tried to speak but nothing came out as she looked at Cal who was still looking to the floor beside them. Connie took a step closer to him and reached forward as Cal flinched slightly looking back at her. They both stood still looking at each other before Cal moved his hands to her shoulders as she leant forwards and put her lips onto his. Connie had her hands around his neck when he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Cal broke apart from her resting his forehead on hers before speaking. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" "Don't. I shouldn't have said what I did earlier, I knew it'd upset you." Cal pulled her closer again wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Another hour passed and Connie was in her office once again. This time when there was a knock at the door she looked up to see Elliot stepping inside. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be resting?" He sat down opposite her desk with no hint of happiness on his face. "What's happened Elliot?" Connie looked over at him before returning her attention to her computer screen. "Why when I spoke to Joseph was he telling me about an open position in Brussles that you're considering?" Connie could normally control the emotions on her face, but this time it faltered.

Connie kept her eyes on the screen not answering until Elliot spoke again, this time louder. "He wasn't lying was he. You're really considering going?" Connie looked over at him in an attempt to get him to quieten down. "Please, Elliot keep your voice down-" "You haven't told him. Connie what are you doing?" She huffed before rubbing her forehead with her hand, glancing across at him. "I am… I was considering it. I've told him I can't make that kind of decision right now, that I'd need more time to think about it."

They remained talking for a while until Connie had convinced Elliot that she was sticking around, for the time being anyway. "If I were to choose to go I promise you'd know about it, okay?" He nodded as he went to get up. Connie rose and walked round to stand next to him, "Come on you need to go home and rest." They wandered out of the office and towards the entrance, but Elliot stopped looking back.

Cal was standing with Max and Ethan laughing about something. "Don't break his heart Connie… He cares, and so do you. Don't lie to him and destroy what you have." Connie looked to where he was looking and instead of smiling felt like she was making a huge mistake keeping all this from him. "I won't." Elliot smiled before leaving the hospital and Connie standing where she was. A voice from behind her bought her out of her trance "Something the matter?" Connie turned to see Dylan standing next to her. "No, nothing." She shrugged before walking back into the department and into resus.

Later that evening Connie was sitting at home when her phone began ringing. She was in the kitchen, her phone on the table next to Cal who picked it up. "Could you get that for me?" Cal smiled "Course gorgeous… Hello?" Connie was cleaning up when she realised he wasn't talking anymore. Turning round she noticed Cal's face had dropped and his voice sounded strange. "Yeah, course I'll let her know you called…" He put the phone down still looking down at it "Who's Joseph?" Connie leant against the side and closed her eyes. "He's an old colleague-" "And why's he talking about new research in Brussels?" Connie pushed off from the side walking forwards "Because he offered me a job-" "Which you haven't turned down from the sounds of it? Were you ever going to tell me, or just keep lying and one day just disappear?"

Cal scoffed looking at her face "You were weren't you? I can't believe this… You talk about being honest, not keeping things but it's alright for you to hide things?" Cal turned and walked away as Connie stepped into the living room. "Listen Cal, it's an incredible opportunity-" "And a life, a family here isn't!? I can't believe you sometimes." Cal started walking for the door. "Cal wait! Just listen to me for five minutes-" "Why!? So you can lie some more?" Cal picked up his keys and coat slamming the door behind him leaving Connie on her own.

Almost four hours passed before Connie heard someone stumbling in through the door. She stood up from where she'd been sat on the sofa waiting for him to come back. She thought he'd be gone a few minutes to cool off, not walking in hours later drunk as hell. "Jesus Christ how much have you drunk?" Cal shut the door behind him chucking his jacket on the back of the couch. "What's it matter to you?" Connie had a hand on her hip and the other on her head. "Really? What's it to me? I don't know, maybe the fact you have to come home to my house and I'll have to clean up after you-" "Your house? Right yeah that's it isn't, it's always about you."

Connie turned to look at him as he walked towards the stairs. "I'll make your choice a lot easier for you… Go to Brussels, take the job and don't bother coming back." Connie's face dropped at his words as she watched him walk upstairs without another look. She dropped to the sofa and her head fell into her hands. _Nice one Beauchamp, you've done it again, congratulations…_


	29. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Connie woke up on the sofa. She'd hardly slept last night and sitting up she realised just how much her back hurt from the position she'd been in. As she woke up she remembered why she was down here and not upstairs next to Cal.

Cal was lying in the bed as he had been all night long. He thought she might have come up and tried to talk to him, but she hadn't. It was like he'd given her the clean break she needed. He wanted to go down to her, tell her he didn't mean any of it and that he was sorry. But if she had wanted an apology surely she'd have come up and spoke to him. He was bought from his thoughts when Connie pushed the door open carefully thinking he was asleep.

Instead of speaking to him she got some fresh clothes out and went straight into the bathroom to get ready for work. Coming out she noticed Cal was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "There's some paracetamol top drawer… Don't worry about coming in until this afternoon if you're not feeling good." That's all she said before walking for the door. "Connie-" "Don't, just leave it." She left the room and he heard the front door close. Cal picked up the glass on the side and threw it against the wall before getting up and sorted for work.

Arriving at the hospital Cal wandered in without speaking to anyone out the front. He went to Connie's office hoping he could talk to her but realised she wasn't in there, and it didn't look she was even here. "Charlie where's Connie?" Cal walked over to where the nurse was standing looking at Cal confused. "It's Thursday, she's not working today." Cal turned away and went into the staffroom taking his coat off and closing his locker again. If she wasn't here where had she gone.

Connie was sitting on her own at a bar looking down at the glass in front of her. "It's not like you to be sitting alone at this time of day? What was the urgency?" Connie looked up as the other man sat down next to her. He ordered a drink before looking back to her. Connie sighed looking up again "Is the offer still there?" Joseph looked across at Connie who seemed like she was fighting what she was saying.

He sipped at his drink before putting it down. "And do you really want that?" Connie looked back down "Has something happened-" "Do you want me to come to Brussels or not?" She returned her gaze to him as he nodded "Of course, but only if you're sure you want to go."

Cal was wandering around the hospital when he bumped into Zoe. "Dr Knight, it may help if you watch where you're going instead of staring at your phone…" He apologised before starting to walk away. "Cal, what's happened?" He stopped turning to Zoe "Did Connie ever say anything to you about a job opportunity in Brussels?" She looked at him and he knew she had known about it. Zoe began walking and Cal fell into step with her. They stopped out of ear shot of everyone else before Zoe spoke again. "She told me about how incredible it was, and what a brilliant offer it was… And she knew she'd be an idiot to turn it down-" Cal's face dropped but what she said next took him by surprise "So she said she'd rather be an idiot at home with you than take it."

Connie was still sitting with Joseph when her phone began to ring. She looked down at it and noticed a picture of Cal come up. She ended the call and returned her attention to Joseph. "I'm beginning to think that you really don't want to go-" "Look Joseph, I didn't come here to talk about my personal life I came here to talk to you about the job." Her phone rang again, and again until finally Joseph spoke. "Talk to him… It's obviously important. Call me again after you have, and we'll talk about the job." With that Joseph stood and left, Connie still looking at the space he had vacated.

Getting into her car she drove back to the ED and pulled up in the car park. It was raining pretty heavily now and she turned the engine off just sitting there. She was holding her keys in her hand as her phone rang once again. She picked it up almost answering it but instead just let it ring, staring out of the window as the rain fell.

Cal was on a break and decided to try her once more. Still no answer. He pulled his jumper on as he stepped out of the entrance, staying under the shelter. When he looked up he realised Connie's car was back but he hadn't seen her come inside yet. Cal stepped out into the pouring rain and ran over to the door opening it and getting in.

Connie was pulled out of her daydream to the door opening and a drenched Cal getting in looking at her. Neither of them spoke, instead Cal reached a hand out and rested it on her leg causing her to look at him again. He pulled it away and sat back looking out the front window as she did. "Are you going?" Connie shrugged "I don't know." It was quiet again but Cal broke the silence by talking "I love you Con." She felt tears begin to build in her eyes instead she took a breath looking over at him. "Really? Because last night you seemed pretty sure what you wanted-" "And so did you a couple weeks ago talking to Zoe about it. About being an idiot who stayed here…"

They remained in the car for a while before Connie spoke. "Listen I've got to phone Joseph, I'll see you at home?" Cal nodded thinking he hadn't got through to her, thinking he'd lost her for good this time. "Right, see you later." He got out the car and ran over to the entrance stopping to look at the car again. "Joseph? We need to talk."

Connie walked in to the small hotel lobby to see Joseph sitting at one of the tables. He stood up upon seeing her as she walked over. They both sat down before he spoke. "How about I make a new offer. You take the job, but you're not coming to Brussels. Just listen, don't talk." Connie sat back listening as her old colleague spoke. "You only need to be there for a few days, then I'm going to move the project over here. I've spoken to an old friend, pulled some strings and we've got somewhere in Holby that has the capacity to hold everything. It would mean you can keep the role in the ED, keep your family, keep your life… But you'll get the recognition for the project."

She wasn't sure what to say. Connie sat there thinking about everything he'd just said before looking back at him and smiling.

The drive home seemed to take forever for Connie but as soon as she got there she noticed someone moving around in the living room. As she walked into the house she could smell something cooking. Walking round the corner she noticed Cal had cooked but that he was now pacing the living room with a worried expression on his face which faded slightly when he saw her. He began to walk towards her until she spoke. "I took the job."

Cal stopped where he was "W-w-what? No, no, no please don't-" "Just shut up for a minute okay?" She watched as Cal sat down and stared down at the floor. Connie walked further into the room. "I spoke to Joseph, I went there to tell him I couldn't do it… That it was too much for me to leave behind." She walked closer to Cal and knelt down in front of him looking up into his face. "He pulled some strings, got the okay for me to run the research… But from Holby. I'm not going to Brussels, how could I?" Cal looked at her as she said those words before she leaned up and kissed him. His hands moving either side of her face.

When they pulled apart he looked into her face moving his thumb across her cheek where a tear was trailing down her cheek. Connie sniffed trying to stop herself from crying. "I thought I'd lost you for good this time…" She shook her head as she rested a hand on top of his. "I can't leave, for the first time I have something to stick around for." He pulled her into a hug never wanting to let her go.

Connie stood up looking down at him. "Anyway, I don't think I could have got on a plane at the moment." Cal stood up and walked with her into the kitchen not asking any questions. "Why? Scared of heights all of a sudden?" Cal laughed before looking up into Connie's face and noticing the serious expression on her face. "I think I'm pregnant Cal…"


	30. Connie and Cal 2

Connie and Cal

 **So here's the next update, sorry for the delay! Thank you to those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.**

A few days had passed since Connie had said she thought she was pregnant. She was sitting upstairs in the bedroom while Cal made them both a drink. She bent over and picked up her bag taking out a small box. At that moment Cal wandered back in with two mugs. "Is that…" she nodded before standing up.

After putting the drinks down Cal joined Connie in the bathroom a few moments later. He was standing in the doorway leaning against it while Connie stood over the sink looking down. It's amazing how long three minutes seemed when you were waiting for it. Cal walked in and began speaking as he turned Connie round. "Hey, don't worry… No matter what I still love you." He leant down kissing her before walking out of the bathroom and deciding to start getting changed.

When the time was up Connie couldn't bring herself to look. She closed her eyes picking up the white stick and slowly opened them looking down. She stood there a few minutes taking a breath before slowly walking out of the bathroom to see Cal across the other side of the room with his shirt off. When he looked up he noticed Connie standing in the doorway in his shirt. She held the stick up slightly as a small smile passed her lips "Say hello Daddy…"

Cal practically jumped across the bedroom as Connie walked forward. He grabbed her spinning her around before putting her down and looking for himself. He couldn't stop the smile from being on his face as he lent down and kissed her. "We're having a baby?" Connie laughed looking back at him "Yeah, we're having a baby." She felt him move his hands to rest on her stomach as he looked down at her.

The rest of the morning was strange for the pair as they wandered around getting ready for work. "Cal… We can't say anything yet. I want to make sure that everything's fine, can we wait until we've had the first few scans." Cal closed the space between them and held her in his arms. "Course, what's the rush?" She smiled as he kissed her again. "I still can't believe it, it doesn't feel real." Connie laughed pulling away from him as she slipped on her heels. "And you'll be ditching those as well-" "No chance baby. These are staying." He rolled his eyes as he watched her walk from the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more days passed and Connie was glowing. Zoe had noticed the change in the clinical lead and was ready to pull her on it. She stepped into the office after her and closed the door. "Right what's going on?" Connie looked up "What do you mean?" Zoe shook her head walking further in "Well either you've got a secret thing on the side getting you smiling, or you're pregnant."

Connie's hands instinctly moved to her stomach. She noticed her mistake as Zoe smiled. "Oh my god Connie! I'm so happy for you-" "Shh, I said to Cal not to tell anyone." Zoe moved round and hugged Connie as she spoke. "Promise me you won't say anything?" Zoe nodded as she moved away from the clinical lead. "My lips are sealed" she spoke before leaving the office.

The shift was almost over when Connie watched Cal walking around the department smiling, being questioned by his brother as to why he was so happy. Connie decided that they should at least tell Ethan seeing as he would be their uncle. Cal went to walk into the staffroom but was stopped by Connie. "Cal-" "Hey is everything alright?" He lent down and kissed her gently before looking at her. "Everything's fine, just wait here." She walked off in the direction of the nurses' station. "Dr Hardy, could I have a work in my office please?"

Cal watched as they walked over and followed them into the office. Connie stood by her desk leaning against it as the brother's walked in. "Have I done something wrong Mrs Beauchamp?" She shook her head smiling. "No, there's just something I thought I should tell you… Well, that we should tell you." Cal looked over and smiled realising she was looking at him. He turned to his brother and looked at him. "What'd you think about becoming an Uncle nibbles?"

Ethan cracked a small smile to his brother before turning back to Connie again who was smiling at him. Ethan turned back to his brother again "Are you having a baby?" Cal nodded as his brother hugged him, congratulating them both. "I really am pleased for you both." Connie stood up "You better go, I've got a few things to finish up here before I leave." Ethan opened the door and Cal began to follow before turning back to his girlfriend. "Hey, I love you… Both of you." Connie smiled as she kissed him before leaning against the door watching them both walk away.

Ethan and Cal went into the staffroom before everyone else joined them. "Hey, I'm glad you're really settling down. It's good knowing that you'll be safe. Don't mess this up Cal." He looked at his younger brother nodding. "I don't plan on it… In fact I'm going to ask her to marry me, I just don't know when yet." Ethan smiled as he got his stuff from his locker and leaving the hospital for the night.

Cal opened her office door to find her sitting back in the chair resting her hands on her stomach. "Hey, you ready to go?" She shook her head. "I don't think I'm going to get away for a while yet, there's so much I have to get done… I want the weekend off with you and Grace and if I don't do this now, I can't." Cal walked in shaking his head. "Slow down, it's alright." He sat down on the sofa making himself comfortable. "I can wait-" "You don't have to, go home." He put his feet up and leant back looking over at her. "You better get working, lots to do." He winked as he pulled out his phone "I love you" Connie spoke quietly before doing the paperwork. Cal smiled at her before looking back to his phone.


	31. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Connie was waking up and noticed Cal wasn't next to her. Sitting up she looked around and realised he must have gone downstairs. As she left the room she could hear talking from Grace's room. Stepping forward she realised Cal was sitting in there with her talking about the baby.

Smiling to herself she walked away leaving them to it. Sitting back down in her bedroom she checked the time realising they had a few hours before they had to be at the hospital. Today would be the first time they saw their baby and Connie couldn't wait.

When he came back through into the room she was lying down facing away from him. He lay down next to her carefully before wrapping his arm around her and resting his chin on her arm. "Hey, what time are we leaving this morning?" Connie rolled over in his arms before smiling up at him. "Appointments at 12 so we don't have to leave until quarter past eleven…" He smiled down at her placing a kiss on her lips.

Eventually getting out of bed Connie slipped into a pair of trousers and blouse before picking up Cal's jumper and putting it over the top. "Guess you'll have to get used to not wearing dresses all the time…" She looked at him in the mirror smirking "Wanna bet?" She flicked her hair over her shoulder before stepping into a pair of heels. When she looked at him again he was right behind her smiling again. "Who'd have thought we'd be having a baby together?" He rested his hands on her stomach as he kissed her once more.

Arriving at the hospital after taking Grace back to Sam's, they wandered upstairs and took a seat outside. Connie was nervous but trying to hide it. She'd experienced so many problems in the past, who's to say the same things wouldn't happen again. "Connie?" She stood up upon hearing her name and wandered forward. "Hi, come in…"

Sitting down on the bed with Cal taking a seat next to her she listened to everything the woman said to her. "I see you've had a few difficulties before?" Connie just nodded not looking towards Cal who was looking worried. "Well let's get this machine on and take a look shall we?" She lay back and closed her eyes as the other woman began sorting out the equipment.

Connie was getting impatient and nervous when nothing was said. "There we are…" she turned the screen to face them both. She looked over and saw the tiny image of her baby in front of her. Cal was still unable to believe that he was going to become a father. Looking at it right there in front of him had made it all seem so much more real. When he looked at Connie and saw the smile on her face as she watched the screen he was so grateful for what he had right now. "Right, I'll just get those printed for you. I won't be a minute." When she got back she passed the images to Cal smiling. "Congratulations Daddy."


	32. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **I hope you all enjoy this one, it was planned like this the whole time but not sure how it's gone. Please review and let me know!**

Another two weeks had passed since the first scan and they were going to tell their friends in a couple of days. Rita had also started back at the hospital today for the first time since having Phoebe so they were having a few drinks to celebrate. Cal stepped outside to get some fresh air when he first noticed her. He thought he was being stupid and that it must have just been someone who looked similar to her. But she was looking at him, and had begun to walk closer.

When he knew it was her he pulled her to one side. "What the hell are you doing here?" She laughed pulling back. "What, not happy to see me? Since when did you control where I go Cal?" He watched as she smiled at him. "Congratulations, am I right? 'Daddy'… I can't believe she'd be so stupid-" "Don't talk about them Taylor."

Cal stood in the dark of the road with Taylor trying to get his head around why she'd show her face again. "I'm here to have a drink, you can't stop me from doing that can you?" Taylor walked away from him and headed inside before Cal could even think about what he was doing. He put out his cigarette and went inside straight towards his colleagues.

Ethan had already noticed her and was looking towards his brother. "Cal-" "I know Ethan. Just help me keep an eye tonight?" He nodded as he watched Cal walk over to Connie who was sitting with Rita and Zoe. "Alright baby?" He leant forward and kissed her before standing with the three of them.

The night passed pretty uneventfully, leaving Cal and Ethan both feeling uneasy. Whenever she was around, something happened. Cal turned to face Max who was playing guitar on the make-shift stage in the pub. Zoe had gone with Rita to sit a bit closer with the others from the ED. Connie had gone to the toilet and was walking back to the bar when she saw her.

Connie walked straight around the bar and towards Ethan and Cal. "Did you know she was here-" "Why, what has she said are you okay?" Connie held his hand "I'm fine, I just saw her is all. What does she want this time?" Cal just shrugged as he watched her sit with a group of people the opposite side of the pub.

People were beginning to leave, but the ED staff were all still around. Connie decided to head outside for some fresh air and didn't realise Taylor follow her out. As she wandered towards the wall and stopped she realised someone was behind her.

When she turned around she saw Taylor standing inches away from her. Connie stood with her back touching the wall and wasn't sure what happened next. She felt a strange sensation begin to spread across her side before looking down and seeing Taylor holding something. As she stepped backwards she saw the light reflect from it before pressing a hand to her side. Then she noticed the blood beginning to soak through her shirt.

Cal was inside looking for Connie and realised he couldn't see her or Taylor. "Ethan, have you seen Con?" His brother shook his head before watching him walk around the bar and obviously having no luck. The ED staff were beginning to leave the bar and make their way home. Before anyone left Cal stepped outside into the night to see if she was out there.

"Connie?" He called before walking further hoping to get an answer instead he saw her in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Con, oh no, no, no, no… Con, baby please answer me…" He was on the floor by her side moving her hair from her face but she wasn't answering at all.

Zoe and Max were the first to step outside followed by Rita and Iain. They were laughing as they spoke entering into the evening. That was until they heard Cal calling for them. "Zoe help me, please!" She glanced up and saw Cal on the floor with someone in front of him, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw afterwards.

Zoe dropped her things and went into doctor mode. "Can you hear me?" Everyone watched on as Ethan stepped outside and ran to his brother's side. "Connie, it's Zoe… You're going to be fine, what happened!?" Cal shook his head scared for Connie looking so pale and fragile. She held onto him as she began feeling everything slip from her grasp.

By this point everyone had realised who it was lying in Cal's arms. Iain ran to the hospital and grabbed a trolley bringing it over to where she lay on the floor. "Connie, Connie it's me… Baby look at me, Zoe's going to help you, you're gonna be fine." She held onto his hand as Zoe pushed once again causing her to cry out in pain.

They moved her onto the trolley and wheeled her back across to the hospital. It wasn't until they reached resus that Cal remembered something. "Zoe, Zoe! She's pregnant… She's pregnant, please make sure they're okay." Connie heard him speaking but once through the doors everything went black…

The next few hours went in a blur and Cal wasn't even sure how he ended up where he was. He was sitting in the staffroom beside Lofty who hadn't spoken for the past half an hour. He was staring at the floor, tears threatening to fall once again, that's when Zoe opened the door and walked in "Cal, I'm so sorry…" her voice shaking as she spoke.


	33. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Cal was pulled out of resus by Charlie who took him into the relatives room. As soon as they were in there Cal broke down as Charlie tried to comfort him. "I can't lose her Charlie, I can't." They sat down as Tess walked into the room. She offered Cal a drink but he didn't answer. He was in pieces before remembering who had done this to her. Cal stood up and kicked one of the chairs before putting the cup down and leaning into his hands._

Zoe stepped further into the room as Cal collapsed onto the floor. She looked down at him crying as she sat with him. "I'm so sorry Cal, we tried everything we could but-" "I thought you said they were both fine, that they'd be okay…" Zoe could feel tears in her eyes and began feeling funny at the thought of what had just happened.

" _I need to get 3 cross-matched units and tell theatre that she's going to need to go up ASAP! Come on Connie, don't die on me now." Zoe began rushing around as Ethan came running in. "Dr Hanna what can I do?" She shook her head "No way Ethan, you're too attached to this-" "Let me help, it's the least I can do right now." She moved over as Ethan applied pressure to the wound once again as Zoe began attaching various things to Connie._

" _Rita, we need to see how extensive the damage is. Can you be ready with suction so I can see how deep this is." She nodded and moved round the other side of the bed. Not exactly what she'd had in mind for her first shift back at the hospital. "Okay on 3 I need you to move your hands Ethan and Rita I need you to-" "I know Zoe." The doctor looked up and nodded "1…2…3"_

Elliot arrived at the hospital with Grace who was none the wiser as to what was going on but could sense something was wrong. "Excuse me, I need to see Connie Beauchamp-" "Elliot!" Rita saw him with Grace and walked through to reception with him taking him straight into the staffroom where Cal was still sitting with Zoe.

As they entered the room Elliot looked at Cal's face and knew something had happened. Almost as soon as Cal noticed Grace he seemed to change. In some kid of an attempt to cover up what was going on and make sure that, that little girl didn't worry. "Hey munchkin, how was school?" Grace ran into Cal's arms making him lose his breath slightly and close his eyes. It seemed stupid to realise it now but this little girl smelt exactly like Connie… The resemblance between the two in so many ways was hard for him to cope with. "How about me and you go and get some chocolate? Go for a walk?"

Grace nodded her head standing up with Cal who was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. "Cal you don't-" "I have to do this… Con- She'd have wanted me to make sure her baby girl didn't worry about her at all. That's what I'm going to do." They left the room and Elliot sat down with Zoe. "Tell me she's not-"

 _They'd been in resus already for over an hour by the time a surgeon made their way down to them. "Sorry for the delay-The patient's Mrs Beauchamp?" He stopped talking almost immediately and moved everyone out of his way getting to work._

 _Just as they were about to leave the room EthanZoe spoke up. "She's pregnant… Earlier she told me she was 2 months pregnant." The surgeons face dropped almost instantly as they left the room. Zoe and Ethan hovered outside the resus doors watching and waiting for any kind of news that they could tell Cal._

 _Another hour passed and everything seemed calm inside. Rita walked out to Zoe and Ethan who were sitting on the chairs but both stood as soon as they saw her. "She's gonna be okay, she lost a lot of blood and will take some time to recover… But she'll be okay." Zoe smiled as she hugged Rita but Ethan could sense there was more to it than that. "And the baby?" Rita swallowed and just shook her head as Ethan dropped his head sighing._

Zoe was sitting across the table from Elliot. "She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell anyone?" Zoe shrugged "I guess they were waiting for the right time." Elliot was thankful for the news but devastated at the same time. "I assume Cal knows what's happened." Zoe nodded slightly as Ethan walked into the room looking completely drained. "Is Cal about, there's some news from the police."

Cal and Grace were sitting up on the roof of the hospital looking out over Holby. "You know I used to love coming up here in the summer. Get away from all the noise and sit in the sun, but then your Mum moaned about me coming up here." Grace laughed as she looked over at Cal before looking back over at all the people below. "Grace, your Mum… She was hurt earlier today, in a bit of an accident." The young girls face dropped turning to face him. "Mummy…"

He shook his head "It's okay sweetheart, she's fine. She'll just take some time to get better but she's going to be absolutely fine. I promise." Grace nodded as she sat up leaning away from Cal. "Then why are you still crying?" Cal sighed before looking down at the little girl. "Because during the accident the baby got hurt today... Sometimes when these things happen, people get too hurt to carry on." Grace looked towards Cal who was struggling to tell her what was going on. "Will you and Mummy have another baby?" Cal smiled a little not sure what to tell her. It was going to be hard for them all and things would always be different now. "I don't know, maybe one day." The pair remained upstairs for a while before returning downstairs. When they got there Cal noticed the police were in Connie's office. "Grace, why don't you go into the staffroom and find Uncle Elliot while I go check when we can see your Mum." She nodded skipping off into the other room while Cal went for her office.

"Can I help you?" Cal shut the door behind him and noticed Zoe was in the office along with Ethan. "Caleb, they've got some news." Cal looked over at the two men before sitting down. "Dr Knight, we need your permission as Mrs Beauchamp's next of kin to speak to her when she wakes up. We believe we have the person responsible in custody, however we need Mrs Beauchamp to identify her." Cal looked down happy at what he was hearing, knowing that they had her. "Of course, but I want to be with her when you do… A lot's happened and I don't want her being alone for that."

Cal was sitting at Connie's bedside in a private room in the ED. Rita had been in several times to check her obs which were all normal. Everything was fine, except that it wasn't and Cal was faced with having to explain to Connie that she'd lost the baby. Zoe came in and looked over at him. "How's she doing?" he smiled "She's doing good… We're just waiting for her to wake up, which could be a while." Zoe nodded "If you need anything, let me know." She smiled leaving the room.

It was early hours of the next day when Cal heard someone moving around. He felt a warm hand on the back of his head as he looked up. Connie was weakly smiling looking down at him as he took hold of her hand. "I feel like I've been hit by a train…" she lifted herself up slightly before looking over at Cal. "It's alright, I know." Cal closed his eyes as she carried on speaking. "I know I lost the baby, and I know it's my fault." Connie sniffed as Cal stood up and looked down at her "None of this is your fault, alright. I love you and you're okay, that's all that matters to me."

Cal went and got a doctor who checked Connie over and asked her several questions. Time passed quickly with all the people coming and going to speak to her. When everyone had finally left Cal shut the door and wandered back over with his hands in his pockets. Connie was sitting up in bed looking over at him. "What?" He looked over at her smiling at him. "Let me guess-" but before she could say anything else Cal was at the side of the bed leaning down to kiss her. "I thought I'd lost you today." Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw how awful and tired he looked. "I'm so sorry…" he shook his head holding her close to him without hurting her.


	34. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Here's the next update, let me know what you think! :)**

As Connie sat up in the unfamiliar bed she looked around herself. It was still dark but she couldn't sleep in here. All that kept crossing her mind was how quickly things had changed. Only a week ago she was having a baby, a family with the one person she loved more than anyone else and now she was lying in a hospital bed recovering after surgery.

Deciding to try and take herself to the bathroom she carefully rose to her feet. She was fed up of having to get people to help with everything, and she knew that her injury wasn't substantial enough that she needed help to the bathroom.

Wandering out of the room carefully she got to the toilets only to be found by Rita. "Hey, what are you doing? Why didn't you call for someone?" Connie rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep tip-toeing around me, I can take myself to the toilet." She went into one of the cubicles hoping Rita would be gone by the time she came out.

Stepping out she noticed the blonde nurse still standing there looking at her. "Just remember, that no matter how much you don't want to be, you're recovering-" "And I've been here a week Rita… I'm going home tomorrow and Cal isn't going to be there all day to help me." They walked back towards the room she was in and went inside. "How are you feeling now?" Connie shrugged "It's not as painful now -" "I didn't mean that."

Connie's face changed as she looked away from Rita who perched on the edge of the bed next to Connie. "You know he doesn't blame you right?" She didn't answer but just stared at the floor. "Connie, you need to talk about this because keeping it bottled inside won't help anyone-" "And say what? I lost my baby Rita, that's all there is to it. It's happened before and it didn't surprise me that it happened again." Rita sat on the bed looking at her friend who was clearly broken over this but didn't want to show it. "Zoe has wanted to come see you, shall I tell her to come by today?"

Rita knew it was an offer Connie would agree to and meant she'd hopefully open up to someone about all of this. "I'll let her know, Cal said he'd come by later after his shift." Connie smiled as Rita got up and went to leave the room while she got comfortable in bed. She didn't realise she was tired until she rested her head back and fell asleep within seconds of lying down.

She woke to see Zoe sitting in the chair across the room smiling. "Hey!" She stood up and came over careful not to hurt her as she gave her a hug. "How you doing?" Connie shrugged "Honestly? I don't even know what to think right now." Zoe nodded watching as Connie sat up in the bed. "You know, Cal came to me the other day… Says that you've not been the same around him since-"

Connie knew what she was saying was true but she couldn't help how she felt now. "I just don't know if I can carry on with him and act like nothing ever happened." Zoe sat on the bed next to Connie before speaking again. "It'll take some time before you move on, but you will… With him, because you both love and need each other. He's so worried about you Connie."

"Just promise me something. No matter how hard this gets, do not push him away… All he cares about is you being okay, and right now he's scared you're going to shut him out." Connie nodded before resting her head back again. She got tired out so quickly now and she hated it. Zoe could tell from the look on her face she was annoyed. "You know as well as I do, in another week's time you're going to be back to normal and strutting around the department. Just don't bottle it all up, and keep us out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that week, as sure as Zoe had been, Connie was walking into the department at 9 o'clock on the dot for her first shift back. She'd been for a final check up yesterday and had been told everything was healing fine and that she could return to work.

Walking in had never felt so good. She was bored out of her brains at home, despite Cal's attempts to keep her occupied. He had been so good to her that it broke her heart being cold with him. She couldn't help it but sometimes she just needed to shut it all out to get through the day and he seemed to understand that.

As she looked around the nurses' station she noticed there wasn't anybody around. Maybe Zoe had them all in the staffroom for a meeting? Heading that way she was stopped outside by Charlie. "I'll warn you now, they're in there because Cal and Zoe told them it's your first day back… I'm supposed to get you inside, now you know make my job easier." She smiled at the older nurse as he gave her a hug welcoming her back before going inside with her.

"Welcome back!" She smiled slightly seeing everyone standing around greeting her. She scanned the room to see Cal standing at the back of the room avoiding her eye contact. Moving past everyone she headed straight for him. Cal looked up and prepared himself for the moaning he was certain he'd hear, but instead was pleasantly surprised when she leant up and kissed him. "Thank you… I know this has been tough on you too-" "I love you, there's no need to thank me." She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her smiling to himself.

The day passed quickly for Connie as she was picking her bags up to go home. "Hey, how you feeling?" Cal stepped beside her and walked out with her as she leant into him. "I want to talk to you about something…" A worried look passed across his face as she took hold of his hand and wandered towards the bench outside.

Sitting down Cal watched as she looked off into the distance. "Ever since it happened, I felt like there was this hole… Like something was missing that I'd never be able to get back." Cal watched as tears filled her eyes and glistened in the light. "I'll never forgive myself for what happened that night, but I can't lose you too-" "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right by your side." He rested his hands either side of her face pulling her eyes to his. "I think finally today, it's starting to go away… I just needed you to know, that everything you've done I really appreciate it. I know I don't act that way sometimes."

Cal pulled Connie into him and held onto her before she sat up again. "What you said before this happened, about us. Getting married and starting a family, you want all of that?" He smiled "I've never wanted anything else so much in my life. We don't have to do it now but one day you'll be Mrs Knight and we'll finally be a million miles away from where we are right now." Connie smiled as he kissed her gently before standing up and taking her hand. "We should get home, before this cold air gets to your head anymore." He winked as he pulled her up and they started to walk home.


	35. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **So this chapter skips forward about a month as I'm no good at writing the slower recovery kind of things, hope people don't mind too much! Thank you for sticking with, keep reviewing guys**

Waking up that morning Cal was first to open his eyes to turn the alarm off. He prodded Connie in the side in some attempt to wake her. "Mmmm-" "Con, you know you'll only moan at me if you're late this morning." She moved her head and opened one eye to look up at him as he leant on his arm.

Rolling onto her front she stretched over and placed a kiss on his lips as he pulled her closer to him. "So, dinner tonight still?" She smiled as she watched him sit up and get out of the bed. Her eyes followed him as he left the room heading down to the kitchen.

She had been so worried that after the accident they'd fall apart, and that things would never feel normal again. Somehow she sat there that morning thinking about how she couldn't have been more wrong. Cal had been there every second for her, through the tougher days when she felt like hiding away from everyone and the better days where it seemed like none of that ever happened.

After she was changed she wandered back into the bedroom to see that Cal had left something on the end of the bed for her. As she sat down she heard the door downstairs close before turning her attention back to the tray in front of her. He had made her breakfast but also left a rose with a note to it. _So we're having dinner tonight, but I might have lied a little bit… Wrap up warm and be ready for a relaxing evening at 7. I'll see you tonight, I love you x_

Her eyes lifted to the black jewellery box to the side. Opening it up she found a simple silver bracelet. Taking it out of the box she looked down at it as the light shone from the figure 8 intricately shaped like a heart at both ends. Connie shook her head as she placed the bracelet onto the box again before standing up and finishing getting ready.

Before leaving the room she put the bracelet on and looked down at it. Wearing that and the necklace he bought her for her birthday last year she smiled looking into the mirror. He spoiled her all the time and now he was obviously planning something tonight. One of these days she was determined it would be her surprising him, she just needed to wait for the right time for that to happen.

It was a short drive to work which she drove with the radio playing out. Singing along as she parked outside the ED she received a look from Zoe through the window as she smiled back. "What's got you in such a good mood today? Are you the same Connie Beauchamp that is normally here?" Connie laughed sarcastically as she closed the car door in response to Zoe's questioning. "Have you seen Cal this morning?" Zoe shrugged "He's been around but where he keeps hiding I have no idea!"

As the day went on Connie noticed that she never saw Cal in the department. He was treating patients all day, yet not once did she actually see him. Wandering out of her office she went into resus to check on her patient.

Cal was standing by the nurses' station with Ethan talking about next weekend. "So come on, there must be something you're planning for your birthday. It's not like you not to." Cal shrugged as he smiled at his brother "I've not had a reason to stay at home before, this year I have… Anyway got to go, I'm avoiding Connie as I don't want to explain this morning to her-" "What?" But he was already gone as Connie wandered out of her office.

Once again Connie wandered the department not seeing Cal around. "Hey Connie, are you and Cal coming out this weekend?" She turned around to see Iain standing in reception looking towards her waiting for an answer. "Yeah maybe, you'll have to find Cal to ask him because I can't seem to find him anywhere." Iain smiled nodding as he turned away and wandered back outside leaving them all to it inside.

Cal was waiting around outside when he noticed Grace running towards him. "Hey!" She jumped into his arms as he picked her up. "How was school today?" Grace's face changed as she rolled her eyes "You look just like your Mum when you do that… Where's Uncle Elliot got to?" Cal looked past her and saw him walking across the road towards him. "Cal. How are you?" He smiled across at the other man before facing Grace again. "Right you, how bout you run inside and find your Mum while me and Elliot talk?"

Grace got down and skipped off inside the hospital stopping at reception. "Why hello Grace, you looking for your Mum?" She nodded smiling up at the receptionist who tried looking into her office to see if she was in there. "Let me phone her and see where she's at." Grace smiled resting her head on her arms as she looked around reception.

Outside Cal stood with Elliot. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Elliot looked at Cal who seemed to be standing there nervously. "I just… Well I thought seeing as you're the closest thing to a father that Connie has, and seeing as I wanted to do all this properly. What do you think about me asking Connie to marry me?" Elliot looked across at him "Haven't we had this conversation before-" "Yeah, but I want to ask her… Tonight." Elliot thought for a moment before turning his gaze back to the other man deciding to put him out of his misery. "I think you'd be a fool not to ask her." Cal smiled as he hugged Elliot before composing himself again. "I better finish my shift, there's something I need to sort out. Oh, if Connie asks you haven't seen me at all." Cal turned away and went inside and noticed Grace by reception still.

"Munchkin, if your Mum asks tell her you haven't seen me today. I've been hiding from her today and don't want her to know where I am okay?" He winked at the small girl who just laughed and nodded as he ran towards cubicles.

Rita came out of her office to find Connie walking her direction. "Hey, Noel said Grace is in reception waiting to see you." Connie pulled a face as she walked towards reception and noticed her daughter sitting up on the desk watching Noel work. "Hello missy, what are you doing here? Where's Elliot got to?" Grace smiled jumping down and hugging her Mum. "He's gone to the toilet, I wanted to come and see you…" she noticed Elliot walking back and spoke "Didn't I?" He heard the final bit and nodded as he joined Connie.

The three of them went to her office and took a seat for a few minutes. Grace was sitting on Connie's lap in her office talking. "School okay?" She shrugged "It was alright, I can't wait to come round this weekend with you and Cal." Connie smiled hugging her daughter tighter "Me neither-" she was cut off by the door opening and Cal appearing. She went to speak but he began before she could.

"Just thought I'd say I'm off now, things to do people to see… Tonight 7, warm clothes, no heels you'll only regret it. Don't ask questions, I'll be by at 7 to get you. Don't be late!" he said as he left the office. "Bu- but- Cal!?" Too late he was gone and she was left more confused than ever. Elliot sat back in his chair smiling but Connie noticed "What do you know that I don't?" He shrugged standing up "Right Grace I think that's our cue to leave."

She watched as they both got up. "Elliot-" "Bye Mum, love you. See you tomorrow!" Connie looked as they left the office smiling. "Elliot!?" She stood in her office frustrated and confused deciding to just get the shift finished and go home.


	36. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Connie got home to an empty house as she put her keys on to the counter. She had a few minutes to get changed before Cal would no doubt turn up wanting them to go wherever it was he was taking her. She hated surprises and he knew it, yet he was always doing it. She looked down to the bracelet shining on her wrist before smiling and running upstairs to get changed.

Emerging back downstairs she faced Cal who had just come inside. He smiled at her before opening the door once again. "Ready to go? It's warmed up a little outside but I'd take a jacket in case." She smiled picking up her coat before following him out of the door and getting into the car.

The drive was quiet and she didn't recognise where they were going. When Cal stopped the car Connie looked around realising she didn't recognise anything about where they were. "Cal where are we?" As she got out the car she could hear a familiar noise but couldn't place it. Instead of speaking Cal took her hand leading her towards the darkness.

She let him walk for a while before getting fed up of following. "Will you just tell me what we're doing?" She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms across her front looking up to him. Cal looked at her closing the space between them before resting his hands on top of her arms. "I'm not in the mood to randomly walk through places after today, I just want to sleep… What part of this is relaxing at all? And this is not helping the case for me-" He twisted her around so that she could see the opening a little way from them. "…trusting you."

Once she saw it she realised where they were and couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier. The sounds got louder as she stepped forward and realised it was the sound of the sea slowly washing up onto the sand. Her eyes ran across the shore before settling on the pier a little further down. The same pier that she used to come to with her father all those years ago. But how had he known that? She'd never told anyone about this place, had she?

As she walked closer and closer she felt herself finding it harder to concentrate on the now. She found herself thinking back to all the times she came her when she was younger. Running around with her father, coming here when they argued, her bringing him here when he was unwell… Coming here after he died, sitting on the end of the pier staring out at nothing in particular. As she thought about everything tears seemed to fill her eyes. Before she had the chance to wipe them away she felt Cal at her side. "I know there's mixed memories from this place, but I figured it was somewhere you always came to think… and relax." She felt the corners of her lips turn up as he faced her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Elliot told me."

Leaning forwards Cal enveloped her into a hug before taking her hand once again and walking across the damp sand towards the pier. Walking along it was strange for Connie as it had been a few years since she'd come here. They stood at the end before she realised Cal had laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Sitting down she dangled her legs over the edge as she watched the sea rolling in and out. She leant into Cal as they sat there in silence for a while.

He broke the silence by sitting up away from Connie who looked at him before turning her eyes back to the sea beneath them. "I know this place is special to you, helps you remember everything about your Dad." He felt Connie tense beside him as he moved to a kneeling position next to her. He rested a hand under her chin making her look at him. "I bought you here because I know that your Dad meant everything to you, and I wanted him to be a part of this…"

Connie watched as Cal seemed to move and get comfortable. She shook her head unsure of what he meant but he started speaking again. "I know that wherever he is, he's proud of you…" Connie felt her breath stop in her throat as she choked back the tears. "His daughter, the genius cardiothoracic surgeon…" she looked back out over the water finding it too hard to look at him. "The incredible mother to a smart and caring child…" He watched as she gazed off, tears slowly falling from her eyes. "The sexy and loving woman who captured my heart the minute she walked into the ED…" Smiling slightly now she looked back at him as he reached round into his pocket and pulled something out. "The beautiful woman I want to be my wife…" she looked down towards the small black box he had opened up and now held towards her. "Will you?"

Connie let go of the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding while he spoke. She could feel the warm tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking into her jumper. Cal was watching her as she sat there looking up at him. Connie felt herself screaming inside before she started nodding her head towards Cal who had a smile break across his face as they both moved closer to each other and throw their arms around one another.

Cal smiled into her hair holding her tight as he heard Connie begin crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she'd struggled seeing this place again and knowing that somehow he'd found out about it. Now, now she was struggling with everything she was feeling. Love, loss, adoration, happiness and sadness…

As she leaned back Cal pulled the small silver ring from the box and slid it onto her hand without a second thought. She watched as he did before resting the other hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop the sobs from escaping her. "Come here silly-" Cal cut himself off by pulling her into him again and hugging her tightly. He felt her hands move around him and hold onto him. He struggled wiping the smile from his face, knowing she was his and that after everything they were finally at this point. When she sat up this time she leant closer and placed her lips onto his with her arms still wrapped around him. She smiled into the kiss as she moved away looking up at him not speaking.

Cal took her hands in his looking down at them. "I meant it, I know he's so so proud of everything you've done… I know some days you find it hard without him around you still." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper before leaning into his chest as they sat quietly looking out over the sea. To anyone else this would have been a ridiculous place to be sat and to have that kind of conversation, but to her it was perfect. He could have spent all the money in the world on tonight but it wouldn't have been a scratch on this, right here and now. It was moments like this that reminded her of why she had to hold onto him, why she couldn't let what they had go, why she'd gotten through everything in the last few months… It was all because of him and she never wanted to lose any of it, no matter how much she hurt sometimes and now… Now he would always be hers.


	37. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Leaving the pier they walked hand in hand back towards the car. Climbing into the warmth Connie relaxed back into the chair turning to face him as he got in. She moved her gaze to her hand on the steering wheel and looked down at the glittering diamond sitting on her finger. It felt strange to have something there again after so many years. So many years which she assumed she'd always spend alone and never have someone to really be hers.

She felt a warm hand on her leg as she glanced over towards Cal who had a half smile on his face. "Come on you, let's get home because there are a million and one things I can think of doing and one of them isn't sitting here watching you stare off into the distance…" Laughing she turned the ignition on and began the drive home. It seemed so much shorter now that she knew where they had been going.

Before Connie had even turned the engine off Cal was opening her door and offering her a hand out. "My lady-" "Really!?" She laughed as he remained where he was until she took his hand that he held out to her. Sweeping her off of her feet, Cal scooped her into his arms as they stepped through the door. He couldn't remove the smile from his face at hearing her laugh. As they stumbled inside and through to the living room she realised that there were two glasses on the table and a bottle of champagne sitting in between them.

With her arms already around his neck she glanced back to him. "Who did all of this?" "Does it matter?" Rather than answering she gently shook her head leaning into him, placing her lips gently onto his.

Sitting on the sofa she watched as Cal poured them each a glass before turning to her and passing one over. "I love you Con and I can't wait for you to finally be my wife." She put her hand over his as she took the glass from him, feeling tears well up in her eyes once again that evening. He had noticed and moved a hand to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen. "You want to toughen up, people are going to start thinking you've turned soft." He winked as she dropped her head and laughed before sitting back up and watching him.

Cal had also had dinner sorted for them which they were both tucking into. Connie sat on the sofa while Cal sat on the floor near the small fire which was roaring, keeping them both warm. "What would you have done if I'd said no tonight?" The question took him by surprise as he looked up at her smiling at him. He had thought she meant something by it but she spoke again. "I mean, champagne and dinner after a rejection may not have been the perfectly planned night…" Cal stuck his tongue into his cheek shaking his head as she laughed in response.

Connie put her plate down on the table before moving from the sofa to the floor. Cal had already moved his plate and glass by the time she was kneeling in front of him. Cal moved a hand to the side of her face, carefully tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Tonight was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I've never been to that place with anyone other than my Father and I was scared when I realised where we were..." Cal watched as she rested back with her legs tucked underneath her. "…But somehow, being with you… It seems to make everything easier. I just want you to know, that no matter what I say sometimes I'll always need you." Cal smiled before leaning forward and catching his lips with hers.

He shifted his weight so that he was leaning into her before she sat forwards with her arms wrapped around his neck. As she deepened the kiss she felt his hands move to her hips, slowly trailing down her thighs. He slowly moved himself to a standing position, pulling her up with him. Grabbing her legs and pulling them to his waist he backed her against the wall.

Connie had her hands laced through his hair as she felt his hold onto her waist again. Putting some space between them she looked down at his face as she bit her lip, stopping the smile from spreading. He dropped her legs allowing her to regain some control over herself. Still with her hands around him he stepped forward again, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

The events all seemed to blur into one afterwards. Getting to the top of the stairs Connie had her hands resting on the buttons of his shirt. Cal moved his hands to the small strip of skin between her top and trousers, feeling his hands there sent shivers along her spine.

Eventually Cal took his arms out of the shirt and as it fell to the floor, he lifted her shirt over her head before kissing her once again. Connie stepped out of her trousers before reaching for his belt. His hands dropped to the base of her back pulling her into him. She found it hard to concentrate on what she was doing as his hands moved along her sides before settling at the back of her head. He had her hair in the palm of his hand as he kissed her, becoming more and more desperate.

Undoing the belt he took hold of her hands as she moved them further up his body again. Backing away she fell to the bed behind her as he followed, leaning slightly above her whilst kissing her. He had one hand pressing into the bed keeping himself up while the other held onto her side keeping her where she was. Connie's hands were resting on his side before she sat herself forward and wrapped an arm around his neck.

In almost a sitting position she ran a hand through his hair before they broke apart. His breathing had quickened and she could feel its warmth against her neck. Taking a hold of her legs he swung round so she was now kneeling on the bed as he pulled her down to rest on top of him.

Time moved slowly between them yet hours passed without them realising. Soon enough Connie found herself laying with her face resting against Cal's bare chest. Her fiancé. _Her fiancé…_ It caused her to smile as she thought over those two words, over and over again. "What are you thinking about-" "You." The quick answer made Cal stop and look at her.

"It's just strange…" she moved her hand to rest on his chest so she could look at the ring almost to make sure that this had all been real. "I never imagine I'd be calling someone my fiancé ever again." Cal smiled as he leant forward and kissed her again. "And I never thought I'd be able to call you my girl." Connie smiled as Cal rolled over and pressed another gentle kiss to her lips, the moment becoming heated once again as Connie laughed with her arms around his neck.


	38. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Sorry for the delay in updating! I've got another fic ongoing as well and keep forgetting to post in this one :) Hope you enjoy, please review! x**

Lying in bed that morning Connie awoke with the duvet pulled tight around her. As she woke up she realised Cal's arms were still wrapped around her and resting on her stomach with her hands placed on top of them. Connie couldn't help but smile as she moved one hand on top of the other to play with the ring that now sat on her finger.

Last night leaving the pier had been difficult for her because after what Cal said she felt so close to her father again. She made a promise to herself that she'd spend more time there, even if it meant going alone but she had a feeling Cal would always be by her side for that.

She felt someone moving behind her before being pulled closer to the warm body behind her. He pulled her closer as she felt his lips resting on her neck. "Morning baby" he mumbled against her skin, his breath tickling across her shoulder. "Morning…" she replied before rolling over on to her back so she could look at him properly. He smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. Connie moved her hands to link behind his neck pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. As she did she felt his weight shift as he rested a hand into the pillow either side of her head.

She ran her hands down his chest as he continued to kiss her. Smiling as she kissed him she felt a hand move to her side before being pulled over. She found herself lying on top of him with his hands in the back of her hair as their lips continued to touch. Neither wanted the moment to end but they were disrupted by Connie's phone ringing from the bedside table. She lifted her head "I better answer that-" but Cal pulled her closer to him again putting his lips on hers.

As the phone continued to ring she finally pushed away from him and rolled sideways reaching for the phone. "Connie Beauchamp…" she smiled noticing Cal was leaning up on his arm watching her as she spoke while he whispered "Not for long." He watched as she lay on her stomach resting her head against the pillow while speaking. "Yes I understand that Guy, but can it not wait until tomorrow when I'm working?" Cal carefully moved closer to her before resting his lips on her shoulder, slowly moving along her skin towards her neck. She moved her head backwards as she felt him, still on the phone.

Placing a hand on his chest she pushed him in an attempt to stop him from distracting her. She found it hard to concentrate on what was being said as she looked at the sly smile spread across his face. Before she knew it he moved his lips to hers once again. She moved her hands behind his neck still holding the phone in her hand as she did. Remembering Guy on the other end she put it against her ear pulling her lips from Cal's. "I'm not coming in… Guy I'm going to have to phone you later-" cutting him off she closed the phone dropping it to the floor as Cal leant above her kissing her and moving his hand to hold onto her hip as he did so.

Rita was walking into work that morning smiling to herself as Dixie met her at the entrance of the hospital. "Alright mate, someone's had a good weekend?" Rita laughed shaking her head as she wandered inside with her friend. "So come on, spill… What's he done to get you looking like that?" Rita once again shook her head. "I was just watching him with Phoebe before leaving this morning… I can't believe I've been so lucky-" "Lucky? Are we talking about the same Iain here?" Rita gently elbowed her friend in the side as she opened up her locker.

Connie lay in the bed with her arms stretched above her head while her breathing returned to normal. Glancing over her arm at Cal she laughed as he watched her. "What-" "Nothing…" He smiled watching as she carried on just lying there. As her phone rang for the fifth time in the last half an hour she finally sat up and reached out for it from the floor. A confused look passed her face this time as she spoke "Zoe?"

Cal was sitting up in the bed watching as Connie picked up her dressing gown wrapping it around herself while speaking to her colleague on the phone. "He what? Well I might have told him I was too busy to talk and hung up on him… Alright well I'm not in today, Grace has got parents evening and I promised I'd be there. I'll see you tomorrow Zoe, and if Guy comes down again tell him he knows where to stick his attitude."

Cal laughed as he watched his fiancée cross the room. _Fiancée…_ He said it again to himself and smiled slightly realising she finally was. Before he knew it he felt her lips on his once again bringing him out of his thoughts. She rested her knees on the bed either side of him as he pulled her back with him towards the bed. "You know I have actually got to go into work today… We can't all take random days off!" He felt her smile against him as she sat back on his lap looking at him. He tucked her hair behind her ear before she dropped her head smiling.

"So you want me to keep quiet about last night?" He knew the answer to that before he even asked. "I'd understand-" Connie held onto his hand causing him to stop and look at her. "About everything with my Father, yes… About us? I'm enjoying it being our secret but somehow I know it won't stay like that." Cal laughed before placing a kiss on her lips again. "Okay, how's this sound? I keep quiet for now, give us a few nights like this and we tell everyone at the weekend?" she nodded quickly noticing the time. "You know you're going to be late right?" He looked at the clock lifting her from his lap, turning to get out the bed but stopped. Looking back at her he smiled "Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm engaged to the boss…" The smile on her face was infectious as he stood up and decided if he didn't get ready now he never would.


	39. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Hey so I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this again. I've had some people asking me to update this more and that so I will try. I've only got two more chapters pre-written so it may take a while for me to get some things together. Anyway in rsponse to how regularly I update, if I have pre-written stuff normally every couple days but I'll have to see how much I can get written up. Hopefully by the end of the week/beginning of next I'll be updating this again properly! Sorry for the essay ;) Hope you enjoy this, please continue to review.**

Cal was resting against the nurses' station glancing at his phone. There was still 2 hours of the shift left and he was wandering if he'd be able to make it through without mentioning him and Connie. So far nothing had been said but he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face whenever he stopped and thought about her.

"Cal have the test results come back for the patient in cubicle three yet? Cal? HELLO!?" He looked across at Rita who was watching him just stand there. "Yeah, sorry… Here you go." She took them from him before they walked towards the cubicle.

After a while Rita wandered off to the bathroom. She'd been feeling funny since lunchtime and it wasn't getting any better. Standing in the bathroom she began thinking about how long she'd actually been feeling funny. It took her a while but she closed it down to just over a week and that's when she started putting the pieces together. "Oh god…"

Cal was about to walk outside for a break when he noticed Connie's car driving into the hospital. Wandering outside he walked along the side of the building until he met her. "I thought you couldn't come in today?" "What Guy wants, Guy gets apparently… Anyway I'll be out of here in time to go to Grace's school." He nodded and watched as she walked into the department leaving him outside.

Connie bumped into a flustered Rita. "Is everything alright?" Rita looked up at Connie nodding "Yeah, it's fine. Sorry it's just been a bit hectic this morning. It's fine, don't worry." She smiled walking by Connie and heading outside.

Cal passed Rita who was walking towards the ambulance bay before going into the staffroom. He took his jacket off and put his things back in his locker. Stepping out he was walking towards the stairs when Zoe called after him. "Dr Knight-" "Yes, Dr Hanna what's wrong?" He stood talking to her for a moment before he noticed Connie wandering out of resus with Charlie. She had her arms crossed so that you couldn't see her hand which made him smile to himself. "Sorry, yes Zoe I'll chase them up."

Parting ways Cal made his way towards Connie. As he approached them Charlie said goodbye to Connie and walked the opposite way. Connie held the folders tighter to her chest while walking alongside Cal towards cubicles.

After yet another hour passed Cal was struggling to stop himself from looking at Connie. She was leaning on the desk by reception signing some paperwork while Cal stood by the nurses' station watching her. "Mate I'll never know how you managed that one…" Max leant on the desk next to Cal looking towards Connie. "You know what, I don't think I will either." He laughed as Max elbowed him standing up and wandering away to move a patient. Cal dropped his eyes back to Connie who was now looking back at him.

As their eyes met Cal couldn't help but smile as she dipped her head and bit her lip returning to the paperwork in front of her. Once she had finished she flicked her hair back over her shoulder before wandering towards Tess and Zoe standing by the desk. Cal watched as she still somehow managed to keep her hands hidden from the other woman as she walked about the department. "So are you still coming this weekend Connie? You promised you'd come out more and we're all going to be there this time." She looked between Cal and the women before giving in "Fine, I'll be there okay?"

After they'd walked away Connie wandered past Cal who spun and kept pace with her. "What time is Grace's thing?" Connie checked her watch before answering "Just after 6. Have you got the results for the patient in cubicle 6 yet?" They walked upstairs and along the corridor as they spoke. Connie stopped him and faced him "You can't just choose to treat some patients and forget about others Cal. Dr Hanna asked you for those results almost an hour ago!"

Cal sighed "I know she asked for them and I chased them up but they're backlogged so nothing's coming through yet." As Connie rested a hand against her forehead Cal smiled catching a glimpse of the small diamond he'd bought her. "What now?" Connie looked irritatedly towards Cal who was looking along the corridor before reaching out for her arm. "Cal?-" "Shh, come here."

He pulled her into one of the doors leading from the corridor and closed it behind her. As soon as he closed it Cal leant forwards pressing her against the cold wood pushing his lips onto hers. Connie's breath caught in her throat as she moved forwards placing the folders she had in her hands on one of the shelves next to her. She felt Cal's hands already undoing the buttons on her shirt before she broke away from him to pull his shirt over his head.

Cal picked Connie up and held onto her thighs pushing her against the wall of the small cupboard. She deepened the kiss with a hand in the back of his hair. Cal moved one hand to her hair and the other to her waist while his hips pinned her against the wall. He dropped his lips to trail along her neck as she spoke "We can't do this in here… Cal you need to get those patient-" he moved his lips back to hers stopping her from talking.

Connie moved her hands to hold onto his shoulders as he lifted her higher up. Leaning down over him the moment became more heated. Cal let go of her legs and moved his hands to trail up her body. He moved his hands to the back of her head as they stumbled across the room. Connie moved her hands to his chest as his back pressed against the wall. He took hold of her hand and linked his fingers through hers. He moved her hand between them and looked down at it smiling "I love you." Connie smiled as she looked down at it before resting her other hand at the side of his and moving forwards to kiss him again.

Rita had walked outside and straight into the small kitchen where Iain was standing making a drink. She walked in and closed the door behind her catching Iain's attention. "Hey, do you wanna brew-" "I think I'm pregnant Iain…" He stopped what he was doing and looked across at Rita not sure how she was feeling about this. "Have you-" "Not yet, but I've been feeling funny for a week now and it's a lot like last time." He moved away from the counter and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "And?"

Rita shrugged not sure how she was really feeling. She was happy with her life now, she had Iain and Phoebe who meant the world to her but she wasn't sure if she was ready for another child. "I don't know…" Iain rested a hand on her cheek smiling down at her. "Hey, it doesn't matter… Whatever you want, I'm by your side and as long as you're okay that's all that matters to me. Okay?" he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before moving back slightly. Rita nodded "Okay. I need to go to the shop and get a few things anyway so I guess I'll get something then." He nodded before watching her walk away towards the hospital.

Iain leant against the counter once again before Dixie came bouncing into the room. "You still not done that yet mate? Anyway we've got a shout…" She disappeared from the room again as Iain's mind slowly caught up with him. "Everything okay? Has something happened with Rita?" Iain finally looked back up "Nah, everything's fine. Come on we better get going…" He hoped past Dixie and around to the ambulance before starting up the engine.

Connie was locking her office and getting ready to leave when she noticed Cal standing by the nurses' station. "Cal what time are you supposed to finish?" He checked his watch "Another hour yet-" "Zoe, are you busy here?" She looked about shrugging "No, it's pretty quiet and there's loads of us here-" "So you can cope without Cal for the last hour?" Zoe nodded a little confused as was Cal. "Grace said she wanted you there tonight…" He smiled running towards the staffroom and grabbing his things as Connie wandered out of the department and to her car. As he caught up he laughed to himself at how he had gone from sleeping with the first woman he met to being engaged and helping to care for her daughter.


	40. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Here's another update, more on Rita and Iain in this one :) I've got a plan of where this is all going now and have written a few bits... I hope to have some christmassy bits uploaded soon! Hope you enjoy, please keep reviewing x**

Rita didn't sleep well that night. When she first woke up she felt nauseous again and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door she fell to the floor before leaning towards the toilet. Iain had been asleep but heard Phoebe begin to cry. As he went to leave the room he noticed Rita wasn't there and realised the bathroom door was closed.

He went to Phoebe's room and scooped her up. "What's with all the crying this morning bean? You're normally nice and quiet for Mummy and Daddy…" He wandered back through to the bedroom with Phoebe thinking about how fast the last 8 months had gone.

Rita had come out of the bathroom and was sitting on the bed. She smiled as they entered the bedroom together. "Did I hear you call her bean again? She's not exactly that small anymore is she?" Iain laughed as he sat down next to Rita with Phoebe "She'll always be my little bean, anyway how are you feeling this morning?" Rita nodded as Phoebe reached out to her. "I'll be alright, I've got the day off anyway."

Iain was avoiding the one question he wanted to ask. He still wasn't sure how Rita was feeling about the whole idea of possibly being pregnant again and so quickly as well. He watched as Rita mumbled to their daughter before turning to him. "Can you take Phoebe for a bit, there's something I need to do…" He looked at her smiling taking her back and standing up. "I'll take go get Phoebe changed." He turned to walk away and headed for the door as Rita stood up "Iain, I love you…" "I love you too."

Phoebe was drifting to sleep in Iain's arms as he stood in her bedroom looking down at her. "I think you'd love to have a baby brother or sister wouldn't you bean? Someone to play with, someone to wind up your Mum with." He placed a gentle kiss on Phoebe's forehead before lying her back down in her cot. He looked around the room almost assessing whether they'd be able to have two children in here. He was getting ahead of himself but he couldn't help it.

Iain walked back across the landing and into the bedroom. Rita was wandering around the bedroom not saying anything. "You okay? Have you-" "No not yet… What if I'm pregnant again Iain? I don't think I could do it again. Look how much I struggled with Phoebe." Iain crossed the room and took her hands in his "And look how incredible you are with her. You're an amazing Mum and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the Mother of my kids… Rita you're not on your own, you know." She smiled as he hugged her tight to his chest.

As she moved away she went towards the bathroom and into the cabinet above the sink. Pulling out the test she sighed before closing the door. Sitting there seemed like the longest 3 minutes of her life. While she sat there waiting she thought about everything that had happened with Phoebe. How happy she felt when she saw her, how much love she felt for the small baby that was hers. Her mind wandered to all the times that she watched Iain with their daughter before thinking about how awful she felt at home. She thought about how hard it was caring for Phoebe on her own, let alone two children.

Her mind raced through everything but then she thought how happy Phoebe made her and Iain. She thought about how upset she would be if this test came back negative despite all the problems she faced last time. Rita wasn't able to look at the test and there was still another minute to go. She grabbed it and wandered out holding it out to Iain. "I can't do it, you look." He looked between her face and her hand.

Iain took it from her before stepping backwards and looking down at it. "You know I don't know what these lines mean don't you…" Rita smiled shaking her head before stepping forward and looking down at it. She didn't speak at first until Iain moved a hand under her chin causing her to look up at him. "I just wanted you to look at it without me telling you… I wasn't born yesterday I know two red lines means you're pregnant."

Rita sat down on the bed as Iain looked down at the small stick again. It took a few moments for it to sink in but she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. Iain looked about the room tapping the stick in his hand feeling uneasy. He decided to kneel down in front of Rita before speaking. "Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a happy moment?" She smiled as he rested his hand on her leg. She moved her hand to rest on top of his. "I… I, I am it's just I can't help think about how hard this will be."

Iain moved closer to Rita smiling up at her. "I promise you that I'll be there for everything… You're not gonna have to face any of this alone." Rita smiled as he moved forward and kissed her. "I can't believe we're having another baby…" She laughed as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much Rita." She finally began to feel herself relax in Iain's arms and forget about everything that may or may not come.

They had a lazy afternoon sitting on the sofa with Phoebe. Iain was leaning against the arm of the sofa with Rita laying into his side. She was bouncing Phoebe about on her lap who was smiling and babbling. Iain moved his arm around Rita and let it rest on her stomach as he smiled. Her emotions were finally catching up with her as realisation hit her. She could feel tears begin to brim in her eyes as she sat herself up. "You okay-" "Yeah… I'm mad to be having another baby with you but I think I'm fine." She laughed as Iain sat forwards and kissed Rita. He deepened the kiss as Phoebe began murmuring again. "Da-da…" Iain looked away from Rita, his eyes wide as he looked down at Phoebe. "Did she just… Bean did you just say Daddy?" Rita looked at the love Iain had in his eyes as he focused on his daughter. "Da-da, da-da..." Iain smiled as he took Phoebe from Rita and held her up in the air causing her to laugh. "Phebe's you have just made my day along with your Mummy's news…"

After dinner Rita could feel herself falling asleep curled on the sofa with Iain. Phoebe was already asleep in Iain's arms as he looked down at Rita. "Hey, come on… I'll put Phoebe down and then we'll go to sleep." Rita sat up and stretched watching as Iain walked from the room waiting by the stairs for Rita.

They stood over Phoebe's cot looking down at her. "I think she'll love having someone else around." Rita leant into Iain's side as they stood side by side watching Phoebe sleep. "It'll be strange coming in here and seeing two beds in here…" Rita nodded as she rest her head on his chest. "I think you got a little more than you bargained for after our last date night." Iain laughed as Rita gently nudged him walking from the room.

That was the first night she'd slept properly in weeks. She stayed wrapped in Iain's arms all night and listened to the beating of his heart as she drifted off. Iain couldn't remove the smile from his face as he lay in bed with Rita. His life had changed so much but he wouldn't go back for anything.


	41. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Over the past day Connie had let slip to Charlie about her and Cal's engagement and Cal had mentioned something to Ethan. Other than that the staff were still none the wiser to the couples plans. Cal wandered into the room to see Connie looking into the mirror at herself.

She was wearing a notorious pair of huge black heels with a short and tight navy blue dress. It had thick straps across her shoulders and fitted her perfectly, accentuating every curve she had. Cal couldn't move his eyes from her as she stood there. Pulling down her hair he watched as it fell half way down her back before she leant forward and checked her make-up, again.

"You look beautiful you know… And as for all that you don't need any of it." He smiled as he linked his arms around her waist while she smiled up at him. "Aww, I think you need to go to the optician's baby because you're obviously not seeing clearly." He mocked laughing before leaning down and kissing her.

Connie was supposed to be going out with Zoe and the other woman but they had all agreed to go to the pub first with the other staff. Cal took her hand in his before looking back to her. "I can't believe we're really getting married… I never thought that I'd find a girl as amazing as you." Connie looked away towards the floor letting her hair fall across her face. He gently moved her hair behind her ear before leaning closer to her. "You're incredible Connie Beauchamp" she looked back towards him as he kissed her again.

She moved her hands to link behind his neck as he deepened the kiss wandering backwards until her back rested against the wall. Cal dropped one of his hands to move up her leg, resting on her thigh and lifting her leg up as he leant closer to her. Connie felt herself tiptoeing even in the heels to be at the same level as Cal. The moment was becoming more heated when she rested her hands against his chest. "We should really go now…" they were still linked with each other as she spoke, trying to slow her breathing down again.

Zoe was sitting in the bar with Dixie, Robyn and Alicia while Max and Lofty got them all some drinks. "What time did everyone say they were coming over?" Zoe looked towards Robyn who had done most of the running around to get people out tonight. "Anytime now I think…"

Just as Max got back to the table a wave of staff wandered in from the ED. Charlie and Tess were first inside and went straight to the table next to the others. "Hey, sorry we got a bit held up in the department… No Connie yet?" Zoe shook her head before talking to the others at their table.

Noel and Big Mac bought everyone a drink as they all sat down. Rita walked in with Iain and went around to sit between the two tables they had taken over. Iain bent down and spoke so only Rita could hear. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" "Can you just get me something soft and cold, it's boiling in here." He smiled before kissing her quickly and wandering towards the bar.

"Rita!" She looked towards the door where the voice had come from and smiled as Iain's sister wandered over. "Jess I wasn't sure you were coming." Rita hugged the other woman before introducing her to everyone. "Hi, are you coming out with us tonight?" Jess nodded towards Zoe before taking a seat between her and Dixie "If that's alright, Rita asked me along." The women nodded as Iain returned to the table and sat down. "Alright sis, didn't know you were coming out-" "Rita invited me." He smiled happy at how his family got on with Rita, he was worried they wouldn't.

Connie pulled her coat tighter around her body as she held onto Cal's hand nearing the bar. He stopped just before the door and faced her. "You sure you want to do it like this? I mean I don't mind just letting people find out about us." Connie smiled closing the space between them "What you'd really be able to keep it quiet much longer?" He smiled down at her before she walked forwards pulling him with her.

Stepping inside they were greeted by most of the department sitting around the tables along one side of the pub. "About time, we all thought you'd ditched us again!" Connie smiled as she felt Cal's grip tighter as they walked through the people to the far table where Zoe, Max, Dixie, Jess, Rita and Iain were sat. "No, some people just take longer to get ready than others-" "Yeah because it had nothing to do with you not wanting to get out of the house did it?" Connie looked up at him as he turned around to go to the bar. "Drink?" "Please, anyway how is everyone?"

Connie removed her coat and put it on the back of one of the chairs. She turned and took the glass from Cal as he stood beside her. She moved her arm behind his back and around him as she leant against his side hiding her hand for the moment. Ethan was sitting at another table and smiled when Cal looked towards him. Charlie had also noticed the couple standing there and pulled a face as Connie looked towards her.

Her attention was gained again by Dixie "You two look pretty cosy tonight, did we stop you from being somewhere else?" Connie laughed before looking up to Cal who smiled back and shrugged a little. Connie turned back to everyone before holding her breath briefly. "Actually we've got something to tell you all…" And as if like that everyone fell quiet around them. Cal smiled as he watched his fiancée freeze up slightly. "What my beautiful girlfriend is trying to say is that she was mad enough to agree to marry me."

Connie looked back to Cal as though hearing those words made it all seem real. She felt him reach for her hand and hold onto it as people began congratulating them from all around. Zoe was the first up and hugging Connie. "I can't believe you're getting married! Congratulations!" Connie smiled as Dixie, Rita and Jess as well as the rest of the department congratulated her. She looked over to Cal who was standing with Ethan and Charlie. Not being able to help herself she smiled watching the three of them.

"So come on show us…" Connie rolled her eyes before holding her hand out to Zoe who looked down at it. "It's lovely-" "It looks like it cost a fortune!" Connie laughed as she looked toward Rita who was smiling at her. "I don't even want to think about how he had the money to buy it and he knows I hate it when he gets things like this but I wasn't about to say no to it." Zoe laughed as they all returned to sitting down.

Rather than going out everyone decided to stay at the bar for the night together. Connie was dancing with Rita and Jess while all three were attempting not to spill their drinks. Cal smiled as he watched her laughing and kept noticing the light reflecting from the small silver ring. Iain stopped next to the bar and nudged Cal. "Congratulations, you got a good catch there. You're good for each other too." Cal thanked him as they both watched the women dance around and sing. "Don't let her know I told you, but Rita's pregnant." Cal smiled "No way, congratulations mate." He turned and hugged Iain before they both turned their attention back to the girls again.

It was a long night and nobody was really ready to go home. It was fare to say that some people had drunk more than others as Zoe, Connie and Jess were helped home by Max, Cal and Iain. "I'll see you tomorrow guys, no doubt she'll be regretting tonight." Cal indicated to Connie who was managing to walk on her own but was unsteady. The morning would be an interesting one but also one that several people would be happy to avoid with their hung-over boss.


	42. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The lights blinded Connie as it came in through the window that morning. She squinted rolling over and dropping her head back into the pillow. "What time is it?" She mumbled into the pillow as Cal looked down at her from where he was sitting next to her. "Almost 8, someone feeling it a bit after last night?" She took a deep breath before lifting her head up from the pillow and sitting up.

Jess woke up in the unfamiliar setting to hear a baby crying. Sitting up in the bed she rested a hand against her forehead giving herself a moment to adjust. She remained where she was for a moment before hearing people talking.

"How are you feeling beautiful? How's the sickness this morning?" "I feel okay this morning, here can you take Phoebe for a minute while I go and get changed… I'm running late, I start in half an hour." Rita walked across the landing and closed the door behind her getting changed for work.

Jess wandered out of the bedroom and approached Phoebe's bedroom door. "There she is look, you're extremely irresponsible and drunk Auntie… Doesn't she look good this morning." Jess pulled a face at her brother as she stepped further into the room. "What happened last night?" Iain laughed as he began changing Phoebe. "Well, do you remember dancing with Connie and Rita last night?" Jess nodded taking a seat in the corner of the room. "And do you remember drinking shots off the bar with Zoe?" Jess rested her head back against the wall "Oh that ain't the best part…"

Jess sat up looking towards Iain. "What else?" He picked Phoebe up again before turning back to his younger sister. "Do you remember starting the game of truth or dare with the staff, which by the way is the worst possible thing you could do on a night out with them..." Jess tried thinking back to everything but it was all foggy. "Hats off to you though, you got Connie playing!" She laughed before Iain finished speaking "I never thought I'd see my little sister getting off with my boss though… Cal was pretty pleased with himself though." Jess dropped her head into her hands as Iain laughed wandering from the room with Phoebe.

Over the other side of Holby Max was in the kitchen making himself and Zoe a cup of coffee. He figured she was going to need it today after the night she had. Wandering through to the bedroom he realised Zoe was no longer in the bed but heard noise coming from the bathroom. He tried hiding the smile on his face as he walked in and comforted his wife. "Heavy night was it?" He crouched behind Zoe gently rubbing her back before she sat back and flushed the toilet. "Don't go there Max-" "Alright." Max surrendered "There's a coffee for you when you're ready."

A little while later Zoe wandered back into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. "So what time do you start today?" A groan was heard from Zoe as she lay face down on the bed before she gently moved to the side to face Max. "I start at 11… What actually happened last night?" Max laughed into his coffee as he watched his wife pick hers up and pull a face at the strong smell. "You sure you want to know?" Zoe looked across at him thinking about everything that she could have done.

At the hospital Connie sat in the car for a moment while Cal got out. She rested her head forward on the steering wheel and closed her eyes as her door opened. Looking to the side she saw Cal standing there smiling at her. "You're enjoying this far too much…" She breathed slowly before getting out of the car and allowing her eyes to readjust to the light. Picking up her bag she closed the car door, locked it and begun walking in with Cal.

Rita, Iain, Phoebe and Jess were wandering behind when Connie and Cal stepped in front of them. "Morning, how's the head?" Connie turned to see Rita smiling as they caught up with them. Rather than answering she carried on walking glancing towards Jess who was smiling towards her. She'd vaguely remembered things from last night but why she'd done them she had no idea. "How are you feeling?" Jess nodded "I've had better days…"

They wandered inside and Connie immediately realised several members of staff looking towards the six of them. "I'll take Phebe's upstairs, have a good day… Take it easy alright." Iain lent down and kissed Rita before he went upstairs with his daughter. "Right I better get started, I'll come find you in a few hours?" Connie nodded as Cal bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Rita and Cal wandered off to the staffroom while Connie picked up some folders before her and Jess headed towards her office.

"Connie? How are you feeling?" She stopped and turned to see Tess approaching them. "Let's just hope it stays quiet today and I'll be fine!" Tess smiled rubbing Connie's arm before leaving the women to descend into the office. It was darker inside and Connie was thankful for that as she sat down and rested her head on her arms.

Jess sat down opposite her and rested back in the chair. "What did we drink yesterday?" Connie rested her head in one hand while looking across at Jess. "I think Iain said we were on various shots by the end of the night… All I know is my head hurts and your future husband is a sick truth or dare player." Connie laughed as she leaned back in her chair. As she was about to speak the office door swung open with Zoe's entrance.

"Jesus Christ I feel awful." Connie watched as she walked in and sat down on the sofa along the wall. Jess turned to face her "Glad it's not just us… Anyway who won last night?" Zoe waved her hand "I could barely remember my name last night how would I know who won?" She rest her head against the cold cushion as Connie stood up. "I'll be back in a moment, I don't feel too great." The clinical lead disappeared from the office leaving the other two with their heads resting back.

Charlie wandered past the door and noticed the women quietly sitting there. He smiled to himself as he continued walking by and into the staffroom. He got out three glasses and filled them with water as Connie walked in. "Ah, there she is… Thought you might need this." He passed a glass to her which she gratefully accepted while leaning against the counter. Closing her eyes she let her head fall to her hands leaning against the table. At that moment Cal wandered into the staffroom and walked up behind Connie taking the opportunity while it was there.

He walked up quietly before smacking her across the bum. She stood up and turned around to face him as she punched his arm back. "Ow" he laughed as she pulled a face at him. "Aw you're really not a happy hangover kinda girl are you?" She rolled her eyes walking from the room as Charlie followed with Cal in toe.

Connie sat down again as Charlie gave the other two women a glass. Connie dug through her draw before throwing a box towards Jess. Cal stood in the doorway shaking his head. "If Guy saw this-" "You would be the first person I murdered for getting me in this state." Cal looked towards his fiancée in shock "Me!?" He laughed again as Jess threw the box to Zoe but rather than catching it, it hit her in the face. Cal stopped himself from smiling choosing to close the door and leave. "I'll leave you three to it-" "Yeah probably the safest choice right about now Cal." He smiled "See you later baby, if you need anything come find me." Connie finally let a smile fall to her face as he closed the door.

They were in the office for another hour before Jess decided to head home. "Well thank you for a good night, from what I can remember. It'd be nice to come out with you guys again." Connie smiled "Definitely, I'll make sure we let you know." Jess left, meanwhile Connie and Zoe decided to split the paperwork between them so they could remain in the office for the shift recovering from the monster hangover.


	43. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Another update before the weekend as there won't be anything from me until late Monday/Tuesday. Enjoy and please review :)**

A few weeks had passed and Cal was thinking about the wedding. They'd not spoken about it much yet, but he couldn't wait to start planning things. It was never something he thought he'd have the opportunity to do so he was eager to start.

"Con? When do you think we should start sorting out things for the wedding?" She was sitting on the sofa with her laptop when she looked across at him. "Why can't wait to get it over with?" She laughed as he smiled back. "No, it's just exciting thinking about it… I mean I can't wait to be married to you." She smiled putting her laptop down and walking over to where he sat on the other chair. Sitting across his lap she smiled up at him.

"Okay let's start now then. Best man?" Cal smiled before answering almost instantly. "Ethan" he said sure nodding his head as if it was obvious. "You just want the one?" Cal thought about it for a moment before nodding "Yeah, it seems right that my brother does it… I'll get Iain to plan the stag though, Ethan's not that 'fun'." Connie laughed "Bridesmaids?" She stopped to think for a moment. She had been considering it recently but it was difficult for her.

"Rita, Jess and Zoe." Cal looked across at her. The thought of Connie marrying him was hard enough, but the thought of Rita being a bridesmaid for Connie was even harder to comprehend. This time a few years ago they wouldn't be found in the same room together. "Okay, I think Grace should look after the rings for us on the day." Connie looked at him knowing that was something that Ethan would have done. "Are you sure?" Cal smiled "I want her to be a part of all this… Properly I mean. What is it, a petal girl-" "Flower girl?" "Yeah that." Connie laughed as she spoke about other smaller details.

Cal had been avoiding the question the whole time worried that it might be a difficult one for her to answer. "What about giving you away?" Connie looked away from Cal for a moment and felt herself daydream slightly. She'd always wanted her Father to walk her down the aisle. He wasn't at her wedding to Michael because things had been difficult and it was the biggest regret of her life, especially now that he would never be able to do it. "Hey, you don't have to decide now…" Cal rest a hand on her cheek as she came back and looked towards him. "I want to ask Elliot… He's one of the closest things I have to a Father." Cal smiled as he leant forward and placed his lips on hers.

The couple did various things around the house until Connie finally sat down on the sofa again. "Cal?" He was in the kitchen cooking when he looked up at her. "Yes beautiful?" She smiled sitting up properly. She had her laptop sitting across her lap while she looked down at it. "When do you want to do this? Get married I mean." Looking up to him he was clearly thinking about something. "If I could marry you tomorrow I'd do it… How long do these things normally take to plan?" Connie thought about it and flicked through her calendar. "Well some people take years and others take weeks…" Cal nodded "How about 29th March?" Connie gave him a questioning look. "Specific-" "It's the day my life changed completely. The first day I met you…"

She fell quiet for a moment not sure how to answer to that. Instead she just nodded "That sounds perfect." He smiled going back to what he was cooking while she watched him move about the kitchen. Connie sat back and started searching through different things on the internet. The biggest and hardest decision they'd have to make would be deciding on a venue. After a while Connie got tired of looking so put down the computer and got up wandering to the kitchen where Cal was still cooking.

"Something smells good" she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Cal from behind him. "I thought it would be nice if we actually sat down and ate something tonight. You're always working late and we never get the chance anymore." She smiled as she rest her head against his back. How had she been so lucky, after the way she had treated him.

They sat at the table opposite each other while eating. "Cal this is amazing-" "I have my uses." He winked at her as she put down her glass returning to her food. "So, what was your Dad like?" They'd never spoken much about either's families because they hadn't had the best times. "He was… Everything I hated in a Father as a child but when I think about it now. He was the best Father I could have asked for." Cal watched as she reeled off several stories about when she was younger.

"My Father was always supportive of my career. He used to say to me 'Constance you make sure you make it to the top and don't stop until you've torn everyone else down.' I guess that's kind of why I'm so-" "Bitchy-" "Strong-willed…" She rolled her eyes before finishing speaking.

"I just wish he could see everything I have now. Before he died the one thing he wanted for me was to find someone who could take care of me and Grace properly… At the time I never thought I'd find that and that I'd never make him happy, proud of me." Cal caught her hand in his making her raise her eyes to meet his. "But now I don't think he could be any happier… He'd have loved you, you know. So cocky and arrogant." Cal smiled before Connie took a deep breath and returned to eating once again.

When they had finished dinner they decided to head upstairs early as they were both in work at 6 in the morning. Connie lay in bed that night wrapped up close to Cal thinking about the long list of things they'd have to sort out. March was only 4 months away and it meant that they would need to get things planned pretty quickly. First things first, agreeing on where.


	44. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rita was finishing her shift and heading outside to meet Iain. It was only midday but she had been working since early morning. She was getting her things together before her eyes glanced over at the first scan photo of Phoebe.

Putting down her things she picked up the photo resting her other hand on her flat stomach. She smiled to herself before someone walked into the office. "Hey Rita, I know you're finished but I just wanted to ask you something quickly…" Rita spun round to see Connie standing in the doorway. "Hey, what is it?"

Connie stepped closer before stopping by her desk. "This weekend, are you doing anything?" Rita shrugged shaking her head "Not that I can think of, why?" "Don't suppose you want to go shopping, it's just I've got to get Grace's Christmas presents and have no idea where to start!" Rita laughed nodding "Yeah… That would be nice-" "Okay." Connie stood back up and turned for the door. "Wait, Connie." She looked back to Rita who had moved closer to her. "There's something I should probably tell you."

Iain was waiting outside for Rita checking the time on his watch again. He only had a 20 minute break so they needed to be quick. The appointment was booked for 12 and it was nearly that now. "Come on Reet, the one day you choose to be late…" He was standing out the front with his hands in his pockets when Cal came outside. "Alright, how's Rita doing?" Iain nodded "She's good, don't suppose you've seen her we're meant to be upstairs for a scan in 5." "She's with Con should be out soon."

"Congratulations" Connie hugged Rita before they broke apart. "You okay about it?" Rita nodded "You know what, I am yeah. At first I wasn't sure about it but, yeah, I'm pretty happy." They wandered out of the office and towards reception. Rita could see Iain standing outside with Cal when they stopped. "Could you not tell anyone just yet… We want to make sure it's all okay with the baby first." Connie nodded "Of course. You better go or you'll be late." Rita smiled and wandered towards Iain who was getting more and more impatient.

As soon as they made it upstairs they were greeted by Rita's midwife. "I didn't believe it when I was told. Congratulations on baby number two guys." Rita smiled as they entered the small room with Becca. She'd been her midwife while she was pregnant with Phoebe so it made it less frightening for Rita to go through it all again with another new midwife.

"Right shirt up, you know how this goes…" She smiled leaning back before doing as she was told. It was quiet for a few moments while Becca got the machine sorted and looked for their baby. Rita reached her hand towards Iain who took hold of it and pressed it to his lips.

"There we go… Baby number two." Rita began to cry as the screen was turned around to them. She sniffed sitting up slightly to look down at her baby. Iain had a smile stretching from ear to ear as he looked at the screen. Becca froze it and left the screen facing them. "I'm just going to pop out quickly, I won't be a moment." Rita nodded "Okay" before going back to the screen.

Iain stood up and leant against the side of the bed. "Hello tadpole-" "Tadpole!?" Rita began laughing as Iain leant forward and kissed Rita's stomach. "I love you both so much." Iain looked back to Rita who was wiping her eyes with some tissue as Becca came back into the room. "Okay, I just want to listen to the heartbeat and make sure everything is normal there."

Moments later the room was filled with the low thrumming of a small heartbeat. "It's incredible…" Iain looked across to Rita as he felt himself begin to well up. He moved a hand across his face before leaning in and kissing Rita. "Everything seems fine. I've printed off three for you like last time, did you want any more?" Rita shook her head "That's fine thank you…" She sat up and sorted herself out before Becca ran through some quick details with her. Iain's mind raced while Rita listened and spoke.

Walking back from the maternity ward was a surreal feeling for them both. "Can you believe we were here a year ago with Phebe's?" Rita smiled as she walked along hand in hand with Iain towards the ambulance bay. "I think we should tell Dix, what do you think?" Iain smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders walking towards the ambulance bay.

"Oi moody!" Dixie turned around to see Iain and Rita casually walking towards the ambulance. "I am not moody… You're late back." Iain smiled as he moved from Rita and walked towards Dixie who was wandering away from them. He caught up to her and walked backwards so he was facing her. "What would you say if I told you that you were going to be a godmother again?" She stopped where she was and looked at Iain before turning to Rita. "No way. No way!?"

Rita held out a picture towards Dixie who briefly looked down before pulling Rita into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! Congratulations… You're mad having another child of his." Iain laughed as he walked back beside Dixie before she hugged him too. Taking the photo from Rita she looked down at the small photo. "Meet tadpole-" "Tadpole?" "We are not calling them tadpole!" Dixie and Rita both spoke one after the other as Iain laughed again. "Right I better go and get Phoebe, I'll see you at home." Iain nodded kissing Rita as Dixie went to hand back the photo "No, it's for you Dix. I'll see you later." She smiled parting from the paramedics and heading to collect her daughter.


	45. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **So I've been really struggling with things to write for this fic recently. I've decided to post the rest of what I have written for this one tonight, other than a few scenes for Christmas & New Years which I'll post as 'oneshots' within this fic. **

**Sorry to everyone who enjoys this one, I think what I'll do in the new year is post a mini sequel to this of the wedding! Thanks to everyone for following this and for all the reviews :)**

It was Saturday morning and Connie was already moving around the house. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a white long sleeve t-shirt. It was getting colder outside so she picked up her longer khaki coat slipping it on before grabbing her bag. Obviously she was still wearing the heels until it became impossible to walk in them.

Stepping downstairs and into the kitchen she spoke to Cal. "Right I've got to get Rita, I'll see you in a couple of hours." She leant up and kissed him as he washed up things from breakfast before walking away. "Please remember to pick Grace up from that party this afternoon, I shouldn't be back much later than that. I love you." She was out of the door and in the car before he had a chance to answer.

It was only a short drive to Rita's house so she was there in five minutes. Inside Iain was sitting on the sofa while Rita wandered around with Phoebe in her arms still trying to find things. "Iain could I have some help?" He got up and took Phoebe from her "You causing your Mummy problems?" He raised his eyebrows at the infant as she laughed in response. "Got everything?" Rita nodded as she picked up her phone from the table and put it into her bag.

As she walked out of the door she almost walked into Jess. "Hey!" Rita quickly hugged her before apologising. "I'm just on my way out, I'll speak to you later? Sorry!" Rita jogged down the steps before walking out to Connie's car. She waved to Iain and Phoebe on the doorstep before getting into the car with Connie. "You alright sis?" Jess nodded stepping inside with Iain and Phoebe.

Connie and Rita were walking around the busy streets. They'd decided to get out of town and go a little further away. "So, how is everything with you two?" Rita nodded as they weaved through the crowds of people. "It's good, I'm stressing about things for the baby… It's just unrealistic us staying in that house with all of us but Iain thinks I'm fussing too much." Connie smiled as they continued walking. "Someone's got to be the worrier… Let's just say it's not me in my relationship!"

"Yeah, sooo have you thought about the wedding yet?" Connie laughed as they stopped at a café and sat down. "Yeah, Cal can't shut up about it! We've set a date but can't settle on where to have it. He wants something big but I just, I don't know I had that once and didn't see the attraction of it." Rita nodded before taking a sip of her drink. "Well Cal's never been through any of it, I doubt he's even really been to any weddings!"

Connie laughed as she sat and thought about it all. "I mean my Father was religious and we were all bought up that way. Part of me wants to have a church wedding for him but I don't know if I could stay awake through it all!" Rita laughed before they spoke about other things for the wedding.

The women wandered through several shops, buying little things for their daughters. "I've been meaning to say something actually. I thought we should get everyone together for Christmas. Maybe have something to eat at ours. I haven't said anything to Cal yet but I can't see him saying no." "That sounds good, I don't think we've got much planned yet. I think Iain wants a quiet one this year, just us."

Neither women had ever really had a reason to stay at home and celebrate Christmas. It had always been a reminder of things they'd lost and what they'd never have. For the first time they were both happy and had families to celebrate it with. Connie checked the time as they came out of a shop. "We should think about heading back soon, traffic could be mad." Rita nodded as they made the short walk back to the car.

Putting all the things in the back they started the drive home. "You should come over tonight with Grace and Cal. Will give me something to do instead of 'fussing' over the house." Connie smirked and continued driving taking the exit ahead of them. "I'll call Cal when we get back let him know."

Once home, Rita took her shopping inside with the help of Connie to be greeted by Iain. "Hey beautiful, did you two have fun?" "Wandering around busy streets, ooh yeah loved it." Rita rolled her eyes while heading towards their bedroom with the few bags she had. Connie slowed and shrugged towards Iain "Hormones…" he laughed in response as she smiled and followed the tiny blonde.

Connie stepped outside to phone Cal while Rita sat with Phoebe and Iain. "Hey baby, yeah I'm fine. I was just wandering if you'd got Grace yet?" "On my way to pick her up." Connie listened to Cal ramble on about where he was trying to go. "Listen, just come back to Rita and Iain's once you've got her. She's asked us over for dinner." "Okay, sounds good. I'll see you soon, love you."

Barely 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Iain jumped up to answer it while Connie sat with Phoebe on her lap. Phoebe was smiling and babbling at Connie who was talking back while Cal walked through with Grace. "Do you want a drink?" Cal looked over nodding "Yeah that'd be nice." Cal followed him to the kitchen while Grace sat on the floor by her Mum and watched Phoebe. "Hey sweetheart, how was your party?"

Grace had taken over from Connie and was sitting with Phoebe while she went to the kitchen to see Cal. "Hey-" "Alright?" She wrapped an arm around him as he lent down to kiss her. "How was shopping?" Iain looked up "Ask Rita" he nodded his head towards her as she glared across the kitchen at Iain making Cal laugh. "Think I'll pass on that one mate… So what's for dinner?" Rita moved towards the sofa and sat down with the others following. "I was thinking Chinese?" They all nodded in agreement as they sat down.

Grace was lying on the floor with Phoebe while Connie sat on one sofa with Cal, and Iain and Rita had the other. Cal had his arm wrapped around Connie as she leant into his chest with her feet tucked up next to her. Rita was leaning with her back against the arm of the couch while her legs rest across Iain's lap.

The evening went by quickly with several laughs between the four of them. After putting Phoebe to bed, Iain had let Grace put something on the TV while they all continued talking. It was beginning to get late when Cal, Connie and Grace decided to go home. "You drive her home and I'll be right behind you, okay?" She kissed Cal goodbye quickly before turning back to Rita. "Thanks for today it was lovely to get out." She hugged Rita before moving back. "Anytime, I think I could do with the distraction more often." The woman parted ways and settled down for the night.


	46. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It was a chilly Friday morning and Connie was leaving her office after only being there for a couple of hours. She was going to look at somewhere Cal had pointed out as a possibility for their wedding. She had mentioned about her Father being religious and since he hadn't stopped talking about various churches.

"Are you off?" Connie spun round after closing her door to see Charlie by her side. "Oh, yeah I'll be back in a few hours-" "Connie…" He reached for her arm and stopped her where she was standing. "This is important too, don't rush it." He smiled up at her as she nodded "I'll be back soon."

Wandering from the department she got into her car before driving away from the hospital. She didn't need to meet Cal for another hour but there was somewhere she wanted to go first.

Cal was unaware of Connie leaving the hospital already as he made the short walk towards the ED. Arriving there he noticed her car was gone before he went inside and spoke to Zoe. "Hey Zo haven't seen where Connie went have you?" She shrugged before Charlie wandered over to the desk. "Charlie have you seen Con?" He looked up at him slightly puzzled "Ah… I thought you had a venue to look around this morning-" "Yeah I wasn't supposed to meet her for another hour. I just wanted to check she was okay."

Connie parked the car and got out walking along the narrow cobbled path. She mumbled under her breath at the choice of wearing her heels when she knew she'd be coming here. Crossing the small field she pulled her coat tighter across her chest. She took the small path towards the pier and stood at the end looking out. Leaning against the railings she sighed before glancing to her side. "I bet you're watching this from up there and laughing loving every minute…"

Cal wandered from the hospital after speaking with Charlie knowing where Connie would have gone. He knew she'd probably want to be on her own but he was about to marry her and he wasn't going to leave her when he knew she needed someone.

It was getting colder as she remained out on the pier. "I miss you so much Dad… I just wish you could be here to see me and Grace. I need you…" Connie dropped her head slightly as she felt herself beginning to fall apart. She had worked so hard at blocking all of this out, but thinking about the wedding had made her wish her Father was still here. As a tear began to slip down her cheek she looked back out across the frosty water.

Cal almost ran the distance between the hospital and where Connie was. He only slowed when he could make out Connie standing in the distance. Quietly he walked along the same path she had earlier on before stepping onto the end of the pier.

She had realised someone walking up behind her but stayed where she was until she felt him next to her. Cal leant forwards against the railings and looked out to sea as Connie did. "You know I thought that I had all this under control… Thought I could go through with it all and act like nothing was wrong." Cal rested a hand on top of hers as they looked out to sea before she turned to look at him. "I want him back Cal-" she began to cry as he pulled her around and into his arms, squeezing her tightly never wanting to let go.

"Shh, you know he'll always be with you, watching down over you." Connie had her arms wrapped around him as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you ever visit your Father?" She pulled away shaking her head "I find it easier to just come here… I never did see the attraction of speaking to the air as though someone could hear you yet here I am doing it here." Cal smiled as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Is it in Holby?" Connie nodded "Yeah it's about 10 minutes from here." Rather than speaking he slowly walked back from the pier and reached for her hand "Come on…"

Leaving the pier and heading back for the car Connie checked the time. "We need to get going or we're going to be late-" "We're not going." She got to the car as he reached out for her keys. "What? Cal I thought you wanted to see this place?" She watched as he was undeterred and dropped the keys into his open hand.

She silently sat as he drove through the streets of Holby. They went past the turning for the venue they were supposed to be viewing and kept driving until eventually they stopped. "I cancelled the appointment as soon as I knew where you were. I figured the last thing you'd want would be for me to drag you round somewhere I knew you really weren't interested in." She smiled slightly "Exactly, I know you too well so don't try and tell me you did like it."

Connie looked around before sighing and looking back to Cal. "Why are we here?" He opened the car door before looking back to her "You know why." Getting out Connie looked up at the small yet welcoming church before them. Glancing along the wall in front of her she noticed the small churchyard that lay beyond the building. Walking towards it she recognised the small arch way that led around the back of the building. Stepping through it almost immediately her eyes fell upon a small engraved headstone. _William Chase – Loving husband, brother and father_

Bending down in front of it she rested a hand on the top as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Cal stood behind her before she stood back up and looked at him. She took his hand in hers and began walking around the grounds of the small church.

There was a small well in one corner where she sat down with Cal next to her. She looked around the churchyard and took in everything around them. There was a row of perfectly cut trees along the far side with small arch ways leading towards the doors of the church. There were blossom trees branching out across the arches and along the side of the building before finally coming to a small river which ran across the base of the grounds.

The church itself was fairly plain looking, there was nothing which made it stand out from any other. Cal looked at the building and noticed the doors were open at the front. "Do you want to go inside for a moment?" She glanced back at him before getting up and following him inside.

It was warm inside with several grand chandeliers hanging at regular intervals from the high ceiling. The walls were decorated with pictures of various groups that used to use the church. Connie stopped in front of one picture in particular running her hand across the image it held. Cal had continued walking in and looked about to see several benches fitted across the room. The front of the church was open and held several candles.

He turned around and looked through the church back to where Connie was standing. While there he thought about how right it felt for him to be standing where he was. Before saying anything he wandered back to his fiancée to see what she was looking at. "Of all the groups this one draws your attention?" She laughed as she dropped her hand from the picture while Cal leant closer and had a look. While he stood there she pointed to a figure standing to the side smiling "That's my father…" Cal looked back to Connie who was smiling and obviously remembering something. "Let's get married here-" "What?"

"Con, it's got everything we need… It's not too big but seems like we could get everyone in here. Its close enough for people to get to, and it's obviously somewhere your Dad enjoyed to come. Not to mention it's probably the closest you could get to him." She looked back at the photo before closing her eyes and nodding. "Okay…" She turned to face Cal hugging him once again as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you Connie" "I love you too."


	47. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

Rita was sitting in the staffroom when Iain came in looking for her. "There you are, I've been looking for you." She smiled up at him as he walked in and sat down on the sofa next to him. "I've been thinking-" "Great-" "Oi. We should really tell Jess about tadpole." Rita rolled her eyes before sitting up and looking at him. "I thought we agreed that you are not calling them tadpole-" "No you agreed, I still think it's a good name."

They argued over the nickname until Tess walked into the room. "You're not calling them tadpole Iain!" "Calling who tadpole?" Rita looked around at Tess who was walking towards the sink and filling the kettle. She turned to Iain "See now look what you've done." He lifted his hands in surrender knowing he'd never win this argument. "Look Tess it's-" "None of my business and something I didn't hear." She smiled towards the other nurse who had moved from the sofa to stand opposite her. "On that note I need to get back… I'll see you late, Jess is around which is why I thought I'd ask now."

Rita nodded as Iain left the room before turning back around to Tess who was passing her a mug. "So am I thinking the right thing here?" Rita took a mouthful before sighing and nodding "If you're as smart as they say you are then yes…" Tess laughed before leaning forward and gently giving Rita a hug "Well I'm happy for you both, even if I don't know." Rita laughed as Tess left the room again while she wandered out and back to her office.

Cal was sitting at home when Grace came running through the door. "Cal!" She threw herself onto his lap while he laughed and gave her a hug. "Alright munchkin how you doing?" She smiled hugging him before sitting up and beginning to reel off everything that had happened at school in the past week. A little while later Connie came into the room and sat on the sofa next to them. "Muuuum, when are we going to put the decorations up?"

Connie looked between her daughter and Cal not sure what to say. "Well we don't really have a lot left over sweetheart-" "But Mum you promised this year." She closed her eyes and rubbed a hand across her forehead before Cal spoke up. "Grace why don't you head upstairs for a minute and put your things away while I talk to your Mum?" Grace grabbed her bags before running upstairs and into her bedroom.

Cal swiftly moved along the couch and rested an arm around Connie's shoulder while she rested her head onto his chest. "What's wrong?" She shrugged "Nothing, I just don't have much in the way of Christmas… I mean since Grace left to live with her Father I never really felt like celebrating." Cal pulled her closer thinking about how he'd never been one for celebrating but Ethan had always decorated the flat. "How about I take Grace shopping and then we can do it this weekend together?" Connie sat up and looked at him in slight shock "What?" "You really think I'd let you and Grace choose what went up… We'd end up looking like someone threw up in Lapland." Cal laughed as he stood up.

"Does that mean you're coming too?" Connie took Cal's hand and stood up in front of him. "I guess it does because I do not want to live in a glitter factory this Christmas…" He smiled before bending down and placing a kiss on her lips. "Euuggghh MUM!" Cal laughed against her lips before moving back "How do you fancy going shopping for some christmassy stuff? We could get some cake afterwards?" The smile spread across Grace's face as she ran across the room and squeezed between them "YES! Can we get some things for my bedroom too-" "Of course!? Go get your shoes on then." Skipping to the door leaving Cal and Connie alone again he smiled facing her and leant in to kiss her once more.

The shift had come to an end and Rita was lying half asleep on the sofa while Iain cooked dinner. "Reets, Jess will be here soon okay?" She nodded briefly before sitting up. "So are we going to tell her tonight-" "Only if you're happy to."

Before they knew it they were sitting around the table with Phoebe babbling on the whole time causing them to laugh. "So what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Jess looked across at the pair who hadn't really discussed it much. "I think we're staying here, the three-" "Four of us…" Iain smiled across at Rita as Jess looked between them. "Is there something I'm not getting? Four… Oh my god. Are you?" Rita couldn't help the smile that sat on her face while she looked at her sister-in-law. "I can't believe it, you're having another baby!?"

The couple smiled as Jess sat bouncing about in her chair opposite them at the news. "Have you told Mum yet? She won't be-lieve you're having another child." Iain shook his head "She doesn't know yet so if you could keep it quiet for now…" Jess nodded before they resumed their conversation of Christmas with the occasional mention from Jess that she still couldn't believe it.


	48. AUTHORS NOTE - UPDATED

A/N: Thank you for everyone's following with this story! Recently I got really stuck with things to write for this and was getting tired of it... So I've decided to write a follow on fic for it. It's just going to skip forward a few months but it'll be the same story!

Sorry it's been such a long wait for anything on this, originally was going to start updating in the New Year but I can't resist starting it now! I'll add the link below for anyone who wants to continue with the story… It'll focus on Connie and Cal but Rita and Iain will still feature as a couple from time to time.

Please take a look! Thank you :)

s/11695271/1/Always

^If this doesn't work (which it never seems to for me!) then it's called Always and can probably be found through my stories^

Hope everyone's had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
